SAPD Coporation
by Indra-Fernandes
Summary: Chapter 3 : Sudah kuduga, Dokument permintaan VIP ini hanya diajukan oleh satu pihak saja yaitu LA Museum sendiri. Mereka hanya meminta bantuan kepada semua pihak Departement untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam masalah keamanan agar acara pelelangan itu bisa berjalan dengan semestinya, tapi aku rasa sebenarnya bukan seperti itu...
1. Special Weapons And Tactics (SWAT)

**_~Special Weapons And Tactics~_**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by Indra-Fernandes  
**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Chara : Natsu D, Lucy H, Gildarts C.  
**

 **Pairing : Belum ada ide...**

 **Genre :** _ **Comedy, Friendship, Action  
**_

 **Warning : Typo, dll  
**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 ** _Lucy Heartfilia, wanita berumur 24 tahun asal kelahiran New York. Saat ini sedang tinggal di Los Angeles dan melamar kerja di salah satu Departement yang bernama SAPD Coporation. Itu adalah salah satu Departement dalam bidang Law Agency, ia memulai melakukan Interveiw di Departement tersebut agar dirinya bisa bekerja disana.  
_**

 ** _~Selamat Membaca~_**

* * *

 **January, 07th 2016, Los Angeles City**

Pagi hari yang cerah di negara Amerika Serikat bagian California, lebih tepatnya di kota Los Angeles. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sedang memakai piamanya masih terbaring sambil memejamkan mata ditempat tidurnya. Sinar matahari di pagi hari telah menembus sebuah jendela dan membiasi wajah cantiknya. Namun wanita itu masih tidak bangun juga, malah semakin lelap karena merasa hangat.

 ** _In a Dream_**

 _Ia sedang bermimpi disebuah Pantai Long Beach sambil memakai Gaun Putih dan angin pun menerpa dirinya hingga Gaun dan rambut pirangnya berkibar-kibar dengan sangat indah._

 _"Aku dimana? Bukankah seharusnya aku berada dikamarku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berada di Pantai seperti ini?" kata wanita itu yang sedang berbicara sendirian sambil memandangi sebuah lautan biru yang berombak._

 _"Akulah yang membawamu kemarin, Nona..." seorang laki-laki tampan berwajah Amerika telah menegur dirinya dari belakang._

 _"Eh?!" **'Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Laki-laki itu seperti seorang bintang Film favoritku, Tom Cruise'** gumam hatinya disaat menoleh kebelakang dan tidak percaya akan kehadirannya, laki-laki itu sedang memakai pakaian Jas serba putih selayaknya seorang pangeran._

 _"Apa kau Tom Cruise?" tanya dari wanita berambut pirang itu karena masih tidak yakin dengan dengan sosok laki-laki yang sedang dilihat olehnya._

 _"Iya, aku Tom Cruise. Kau bisa memanggilku Tom. Asalkan kau jangan memanggilku Tom Yam karena itu salah satu makanan khas dari negara Thailand...hmm..." suara laki-laki bernama Tom Cruise itu terdengar sangat dingin._

 _'Sugoii! Selain tampan, cara bicaranya pun sangat lucu meski pun nada bicaranya sangat dingin...' gumam hatinya yang sedang terkagum-kagum, bisa dilihat ketika kedua tanganya saling mengikat jemari dibawah dagu._

 _"Perkenalkan, namaku..." ucap dirnya yang sedang ingin memperkenalkan diri dalam raut wajah yang sedang merona._

 _"Tidak perlu memperkenalkan dirimu, karena melihat wajah cantikmu saja sudah cukup untukku..." laki-laki itu seketika menempelkan kedua jari tangannya kepada bibir wanita berambut pirang yang sedang bicara itu hingga terhenti dalam kegugupannya._

 _'Hmm~" **'Tom...'** wanita itu sedang memejamkan mata cantiknya disaat laki-laki tampan itu sedang mendekatkan bibir kepada dirinya._

 ** _'KRINIIIIIIG!'_** suara alarm jam Weaker Classic berdiring begitu keras dekat telinganya.

 **"KYAAA!"** jerit keras dari wanita berambut pirang itu karena telah dikejutkan oleh benda tersebut.

 ** _'Tap'_** wanita itu akhirnya menekan tombol untuk mematikan benda bersuara deringan alarm yang keras itu.

"Fyuh~, masih jam 05.00 AM ternyata. Tapi kenapa matahari begitu terang? Ah sudahlah, aku mau tidur sebentar lagi..." wanita itu kembali terbaring kembali dan perlahan memejamkan matanya dengan sangat indah.

"Zzzz...Zzzz..." suara dengkuran kecilnya yang tertidur dalam beberapa menit.

 ** _'Crang!'_** mata wanita itu pun akhirnya terbuka lebar dengan urat merah disisinya, di dramatisir dengan suara kaca pecah.

"T-tungguh! Aku baru ingat Jam Beker Classic bodoh agak bermasalah dengan putaran waktunya..." wanita itu menekan sebuah tombol Smartphone hingga layarnya pun menyala, ketika melihat ke arah Jam dan ternyata waktu menunjukan pukul 07.30 PM.

"Kyaaa! Aku terlambat! Aku harus melakukan Interview hari ini!" teriak kembali wanita berambut pirang itu setelah terbangun kembali dan melesat ke arah kamar mandi.

Terlihat sebuah foto berukuran A4 dengan posisi Lanscape dihiasi dengan bingkainya yang menggantung, dimana foto tersebut menunjukan bahwa dia dan teman-teman telah berwisuda untuk menyandang sebuah gelar pada nama mereka masing-masing.

Setelah selesai mandi, wanita itu langsung mengenakan pakaian formal berupa kemeja putih berdasi hitam yang dirangkap dengan Blazer hitam dan memakai bawahan rok hitam yang panjangnya diatas lutut. Lalu kedua kakinya memakai Sepatu pantopel hitam dengan hak tinggi sepanjang 1 cm. Sebuah Map merah yang berisi dokument-dokument untuk melamar kerja telah sedang dipeluk olehnya, ia pun melihat dirinya yang memantul ke adalam sebuah cermin seukuran tinggi badannya.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 ** _Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, aku berumur 24 tahun...  
Aku terlahir di Ibu Kota New York, dan sekarang aku menyewa sebuah Apartement di kota Los Angeles..._**

 ** _Aku sudah menyandang gelar Bechelor Art of Science (BSc atau S1) di Columbia University...  
Gelar itu aku dapatkan selama empat tahun sembilan bulan dalam Jurnalism dan program PhD..._**

 ** _Andai saja aku menyandang gelar Master Art of Science (MSc)...  
Tapi, menyandang gelar yang satu itu tidak mudah..._**

 ** _Kita harus pandai dalam menguasai Media Digital, Editing, penulisan berita dan majalah...  
Sedangkan aku hanya menguasai penulisan berita dan majalah saja..._**

 ** _Untung saja aku memiliki bakat dalam hal menganalisis sebuah berita...  
Sehingga semua permasalahan bisa dirangkai dan terpecahkan..._**

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku sudah cukup cantik..." katanya yang sedang bicara sendirian di depan cermin, lalu ia pun memyangkan sesuatu kembali.

 _Bayagann yang ada di dalam fikirannya ketika sedang melakukan Interview disebuah Departement, team penguji berjumlah lima orang yang sedang melakukan Interview terhadap dirinya terkagum-kagum ketika melihat wanita tersebut._

 _"Wah manis sekali..."_

 _"Benar, kami tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa..."_

 _"Baiklah Nona Heartfilia, anda langsung diterima di Departement kami..."_

 _"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Interviewnya?" tanya Lucy._

 _"Kita tidak perlu melakukannya, karena kecantikan anda begitu meyakinkan untuk kami sebagai team penguji..."_

 _"Kyaa! Terima kasih...terima kasih..." Lucy kegirangan, tanpa henti-hentinya ia terus mengangguk-ngangkuk kepada team penguji._

Tanpa terasa Lucy menghabiskan waktu berkhayalnya selama 15 menit.

"Hahaha...hahaha..." Lucy masih kegirangan karena sudah terlanjur terjun kedalam alam bawah sadar, lalu ia melihat jam yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Kyaaa! Jam 07.45 AM! Aku harus bergegas..." **_'Bruk!'_** Lucy lekas pergi dari kamar bersamaan dengan sebuah pintu kamar telah ia banting keras, lalu ia pun berlarian dilorong apartement menuju pintu keluar.

"Heartfilia! Kau belum bayar sewa kontrakanmu bulan ini!" teriak seorang wanita tua dengan postur tubuh gemuk kepada Lucy yang sedang berlarian disebuah trotoar jalan raya. Wanita tua itu adalah pemilik apartement dimana Lucy tinggal.

"Baik! Nanti aku akan membayarnya!" balas teriak Lucy, ia pun telah menjauh beberapa meter dari Apartement dan terus berlari tanpa henti untuk menuju ke arah tujuannya.

 ** _Menyebalkan sekali wanita tua itu...  
Meski pun terlambat, aku selalu melunasinya dengan kontan..._**

 ** _Begitu juga dengan denda keterlambatannya yang sedikit mahal...  
Aku sudah berkali-kali melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan media cetak..._**

 ** _Tapi, masih belum ada panggilan untukku...  
Sekarang aku sedang mencoba melamar kerja di sebuah Departement dalam bidang Law Enforcement Agency, lebih tepatnya SAPD Coporation (San Andreas Police Departement Coporation)..._**

 ** _Mudah-mudahan mereka semua bisa menerimaku...  
Karena aku melihat dalam sebuah iklan lowongan kerja, Departmenet itu membutuhkan seorang Jurnalis seperti diriku..._**

 ** _'Bug!'_** seorang laki-laki berkulit hitam dan berjaket kulit telah menyenggolnya dari belakang.

"Kyaa!" **_'Brug!'_** teriak Lucy hingga dirinya sempoyongan dan terjatuh di paping blok trotoar, ia pun menjatuhkan Map merahnya.

"Maaf, Nona...hahaha..." laki-laki berkulit hitam itu malah mentertawakan Lucy dan terus berlari mendahuluinya.

 ** _Eeeeh?! Menyebalkan...  
Gara-gara orang itu Blazerku jadi kotor seperti ini..._**

 ** _Padahal aku sudah susah payah untuk berdandan..._**

"Tolong tangkap orang itu! Dia mencuri dompetku!" teriak seorang wanita muda kepada orang-orang yang tidak dikenal sedang berjalan disekitarnya dari belakang Lucy.

 ** _Pencuri? Dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya..._**

"Nona, dimana pencurinya?" tanya Lucy disaat seorang wanita dihadapannya itu sedang berdiri menopang lutunya karena rasa lelah.

"Tadi, aku melihat wanita itu menyenggol anda Nona..." katanya.

 ** _Eh?! Jadi yang tadi itu pencuri?  
Jangan-jangan..._**

"Kyaaa! Dompetku juga dicuri! Laki-laki negro brengsek!" teriak Lucy kesal ketika memeriksa isi saku Blazer yang dipakai olehnya, dompetnya pun malah ikut hilang.

"Baiklah Nona, anda tunggu disini! Biar aku yang mengejarnya!" kata Lucy yang sedang membara dihadapan wanita tersebut, Lucy pun akhirnya mengejar si pencuri yang sempat berbelok di perempatan kota Los Angeles. Tanpa ia sadari Map merah berisi dokument telah ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Em?" wanita itu melihat ke arah Map merah milik Lucy dan memungutnya, secara kebetulan wanita itu memegang Map yang sama.

 ** _Kemampuan berlariku memang tidak cepat, tapi aku masih bisa melacak keberadaannya...  
Karena isi dompetku terdapat sebuah chip GPS yang terpasang pada semua kartu penduduk..._**

 ** _Chip GPS itu terhubung dengan Smartphone miliku...  
Baiklah, aku akan melacaknya..._**

Disaat Lucy sedang menyalakan Smartphone miliknya, tiba-tiba ada tulisan **Low Batery** dan diakhir dengan **Bye-Bye** dengan gambar sebuah kecupan bibir.

"Grrrrr! **KYAAA! Hidup di zaman sekarang membuatku jadi gila!** " teriak kesal lagi Lucy disekitar kota.

Tanpa ia sadari orang lain disekitarnya sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan ilfil.  
 _"Kenapa dia? Benar-benar sangat aneh..."  
"Iya benar, berteriak siang-siang seperti ini..."  
"Mungkin dia sedang mabuk..."_

"I-itu dia!" Lucy telah menemukan si pencuri yang sedang berlarian menuju gedung yang sedang dibangun, disana terdapan orang-orang yang sedang bekerja kesana-kemari sambil memakai pakaian kerja dan mengangkat sebuah material. Lucy pun akhirnya mengejar ke arah dimana pencuri itu sedang berlarian.

 ** _Kakiku sudah mulai pegal...  
Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang itu mencuri dompetku begitu saja, dia juga mencuri dompet wanita yang sempat berhenti dihadapanku..._**

 ** _Baiklah, aku akan menghabiskan tenagaku yang terakhir..._**

Normal P.O.V

Lucy terus megejar si pencuri dompet itu yang masih berada dilokasi pembangunan hingga jarak diantara mereka berdua sekarang lebih mendekat 1 meter.

"Berhenti!" teriak Lucy, salah satu tanganya mencoba meraih kerah jaket sang pencuri itu.

"Tolong! Wanita ini terus mengejarku! Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali menolaknya!" teriak si pencuri yang sedang berdalih.

Semua orang yang sedang bekerja dibagian pembangunan memperhatikan Lucy.  
 _"Wanita berambut pirang itu sangat cantik, tapi seleranya terhadap laki-laki benar-benar buruk"  
"Kau benar, andai saja dia mengejarku..."  
"Laki-laki negro itu mimpi apa ya?"_

 **"Demi Tuhan! Orang negro jelek ini bukan tipeku!"** teriak marah Lucy kepada orang yang sedang membicarakan dirinya ketika Lucy masih mengejar si pencuri itu kesana kemari.

Di depan gerbang gedung yang sedang dibangun, seorang laki-laki berwajah Jepang dengan model rambut salmon dan memakai pakian Genba (kontruksi bangunan) sedang memikul sebuah pipa besi karena sedang bekerja disebuah bangunan.

"Tolong tangkap pencuri itu!" pinta Lucy kepada laki-laki yang sedang memikul pipa besi itu di saat si pencuri kembali mendahului dirinya.

"Em?" laki-laki itu menoleh dengan tatapan heran kearah wanita berambut pirang yang sedang mengejar laki-laki berkulit hitam itu.

"Dragneel! Cepat bawa pipa besi itu!" teriak kasar dari sang mandor untuknya dari jarak 5km dekat kerangka bangunan.

"Ah?! Iya baiklah..." katanya yang menjawab sang mandor, lalu ia tiba-tiba membalikan badannya hingga pipa besi itu terayun.

 **"Kyaaaa!" _'Masskill!'_** Lucy dan si pencuri itu terkena ayunan pipa besi pada bagian dahinya hingga terkapar disebuah trotoar dan berkunang-berkunan, benjolan kecil telah muncul dikepala keduanya.

"Simatta!" laki-laki itu terkejut dan ada sedikit rasa bersalah ketika pipa besi itu menghantam kedua orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Pak, itu dia pencurinya!" teriak wanita yang sedang berlarian bersama dua orang Polisi dari arah dimana Lucy telah berlari untuk mengejar si pencuri, itu adalah wanita yang sempat kena copet bersama Lucy.

"Ayo tangkap dia!" perintah dari polisi atasan kepada polisi bawahannya.

"Siap, Pak!" seketika bawahannya langsung menyergap si pencuri yang sudah terkapar pingsan karena benturan pipa besi tadi, ia pun menggeledah semua pakaian si pencuri itu hingga berhasil menemukan dua buah dompet.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja..." kata laki-laki itu sambil meraih salah satu tangan Lucy sudah sadarkan diri dan duduk di trotoar.

"I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa..." akhirnya Lucy pun terbagun dari duduknya disaat laki-laki pekerja bangunan itu menarik tangannya.

"Anda Lucy Heartfilia bukan? Ini dompet milikmu..." Polisi itu menyerahkan dompet hasil geledahannya, dan tentunya dompet itu milik Lucy karena terselip sebuah kartu penduduk di dalamnya.

"Nona, tadi Map anda tertinggal. Ini, ambilah..." wanita itu menyerahkan Map merah itu kepada Lucy.

"Terima kasih..." kata Lucy yang menerima Map merah miliknya kembali.

Lucy melihat ke arah jam tangan miliknya, waktu menunjukan 07.55 AM.

"Ah?! Maaf aku harus segera pergi. Permisi semuanya..." Lucy undur diri dari hadapan semuanya hingga ia pun berlari dan berbelok ke arah kiri di pertigaan kota, Lucy pun terfokus kembali ke arah tujuannya.

 **08.00 AM, SAPD Coporation**

Suasana gedung SAPD Coporation, Lucy telah sampai di depan gedung tersebut dengan tepat waktu. Ia berjalan sambil melihat-lihat sekikarnya. Para anggota kepolisian pemula sedang melakukan Push Up dan Shit Up, tentunya di pimpin oleh para atasanya. Ada pula para pasukan khusus SWAT (Special Weapons And Tactics) yang sedang berlatih meneruruni dengan sebuah gedung SAPD Coporation dengan alat bantu tambang khusus militer, ada juga beberapa orang yang sedang latihan melubagi sebuah kaca dengan peralatan khusus hingga kaca itu berlubang dengan sempurna. Lucy tersenyum melihat orang-orang yang sedang berlatih itu begitu bersemangat.

Lucy memasuki gedung SAPD Coporation dan berjalan hingga menemukan tempat duduk kosong yang telah disediakan untuk orang-orang yang akan melakukan Interview. Lucy pun menunggu untuk panggilannya bersama mereka.

 ** _'Ini gawat! Sainganku terlalu banyak, apa aku bisa melakukannya? Melihat wajah-wajah serius itu membuatku semakin gugup saja. Ah biarlah, bagaimana nanti'_** gumam hatinya yang sedang merasakan kegugupan, ia melihat wajah orang-orang itu benar-benar terlihat serius seolah-olah sudah propesional.

20 menit kemudian...

"Lucy Heartfilia, giliran anda untuk melakukan Interview..." seorang wanita telah mengabsennya di dekat pintu ruang interview.

"Baik!" Lucy bergegas masuk, lalu ia duduk berhadapan dengan lima orang team penguji yang akan menginterview kepada dirinya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda..." perintah dari salah satu orang yang sedang melakukan Interview kepada Lucy sambil membuka dan melihat isi dokument yang ada di dalam Map merah miliknya. Ia seorang laki-laki dengan gaya rambut yang menggolf, kumis dan jenggot tipisnya menyatu. Terlihat ada sebuah bet nama **'Gildarts Clive'** di dekat saku Jasnya.

"Nama saya Lucy Heartfilia. Saya berumur 24 tahun, kelahiranku di Ibu Kota New York. Satu tahun yang lalu saya baru lulus di Columbia University kota Los Angeles. Sewaktu masih kuliah, saya mengambil Jurusan Jurnalism hingga saya menyandang gelar Bechelor Art of Jurnalism. Bisa dilihat dari fotocopy hasil tugas akhir saya dalam sebuah penelitian tentang tragedi-tragedi kriminal yang ada di Los Angeles pada tahun 2014. Itu saja dariku, terima kasih..." Lucy berhasil melakukan Interviewnya dengan sempurna.

Kelima orang yang team penguji sempat terkagum ketika melihat Lucy yang begitu terampil dalam memperkenalkan dirinya, hanya saja kelima orang itu bingung jika melihat isi dokument milik Lucy.

 _"Pak bagaimana ini?"  
"Entah...bla..bla...bla..."  
"Isi dokumentnya benar-benar aneh..."  
"Iya, aneh sekali...bla...bla..."_

"Maaf, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Lucy dengan heran ketika melihat sikap kelima orang team penguji itu saling berbisik-bisik dan berunding.

"Begini, sebelum kami melakukan Interview untuk selanjutnya kami ingin bertanya kepada anda. Kenapa isi dokumentnya seperti ini?" salah satu orang yang sedang menginterviewnya menunjukan isi dokument tersebut.

"Heeeeh?! Kenapa bisa begini?" Lucy benar-benar terkejut hingga matanya melebar nyaris menangis. Ternyata Map merah itu berisi beberapa kertas gambar. Lucy melihat ada gambar gunung, hewan-hewanan, gambar rumah dan yang lainnya. Semua itu adalah hasil tugas dari guru terhadap murid TK yang telah dikemas ke dalam sebuah Map merah.

"Kami tahu, anda itu terlihat cukup pintar dan terampil. Tapi sayangnya isi dokument ini tidak sesuai. Kami tidak mengharapkan hal seperti ini dalam hal Interview perektrutan yang kami lakukan. Jadi, mungkin anda bisa mencobanya lain kali ketika kami membuka kembali lowongan kerja..." kata orang yang bernama Gildarts Clive.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu..." Lucy kecewa dan langsung undur diri dari hadapan mereka berlima, ia pun keluar dari pintu ruang Interveiw dan berjalan hingga keluar dari gedung SAPD Coporation.

 **06.00 PM, Los Angeles City**

Malam hari disekitar kota Los Angeles dengan cuaca yang cukup menyengat, Lucy berjalan sendirian dengan wajah murung karena kesal, ia sedang menelusuri jalan untuk kembali ke apartementnya.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan sih? Kenapa semuanya jadi kacau seperti ini? Padahal aku melakukannya dengan sempurna tadi..." Lucy menggerutu sendirian ketika sedang berjalan, wajah kesalnya masih tetap dipertahankan.

"Kyaaa! Aku benar-benar sangat kesal!" **_'Trang!'_** Lucy semakin kesal hingga menendang sebuah kaleng minuman kosong yang tergeletak dipinggir jalan dan terlempar keras melayang ke udara.

 ** _'Trung!'_** **"Itaa!"** teriak suara seorang laki-laki di depan Lucy dalam jarak 3 meter, wajahnya terkena kaleng yang sempat ditendang oleh Lucy tadi.

"Are?! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja! Eh?! Kau itu yang kerja dibagian Genba tadi pagi bukan?" tanya Lucy ketika menghampirinya, ia melihat sosok laki-laki itu terasa tidak asing lagi.

"Oh, ternyata kau yang melakukannya..." keluhnya, ia menggosok wajahnya kerena masih terasa sakit setelah terkena lemparan kaleng minuman.

"Lebih baik dilempar kaleng dari pada dihantam sebuah pipa besi..." balas Lucy cemberut mendengar keluhannya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kita impas...hihi..." laki-laki itu tiba-tiba malah menyingraikan senyumannya, taring giginya itu cukup panjang dan begitu manis jika dipandang.

"..." rona merah diwajah Lucy muncul ketika melihat senyuman laki-laki itu.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Lucy yang sedikit ada ketertarikan kepada laki-laki yang ada dihadapanya itu karena terlihat baik.

"Natsu Dragneel, panggil saja Natsu. Lalu kau?" ucapnya yang sedang memperkenalkan diri, lalu laki-laki itu ingin tahu nama wanita yang sedang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Aku Lucy Heartfilia, salam kenal..." balas Lucy yang ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"ルーシィ・ハートフィリア(Rūshii Hātofiria), nama yang bagus..." laki-laki yang bernama Natsu itu sedang mengejah nama lengkap Lucy.

"Eh?! Caramu mengejah namaku itu, apa kau ini orang Jepang?" tanya Lucy.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang China?" keluhnya.

"Orang Asia itu susah dibedakan tahu..." Lucy cemberut dihadapannya.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Map merah milikmu sepertinya tertukar dengan wanita yang sedang bersama polisi tadi..." Natsu menyerahkan dokument milik Lucy yang asli.

"I-Iya, ini dokument milikku. Terima kasih Natsu...hmm..." Lucy senang setelah menemukan dokument aslinya kembali, namun dirinya kembali murung mengingat dirinya ketika sedang melakukan Interview tadi siang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu ketika melihat kemurungannya.

"Tidak ada...baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau kuteraktir minum? Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih...hmm..." Lucy menunjukan kembali senyumannya, namun disisi lain kemurungannya masih ada.

 **07.00 PM, Long Beach**

Cafe kecil itu berada di pinggir jalan cukup dekat dengan pantai Long Beach. Lucy bersama Natsu sedang minum satu botol Bir untuk berdua. Lucy sedang menghibur diri atas kekecewaanya sambil menuangkan Bir itu ke dalam gelas kecil miliknya, begitu juga dengan Natsu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jika aku melihat caramu berpakaian dan membawa sebuah dokument, sepertinya kau sedang melamar pekerjaan disebuah perusahaan. Jadi, bagaimana hasil Interviewnya?" tanya Natsu untuk membuka pembicaraan ketika sedang minum bersama Lucy.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya..." Lucy menunjukan kembali wajah cemberutnya disaat dirinya sedikit mabuk.

"Ghahahaha! Melihatmu prustasi seperti itu, sepertinya kau gagal melakukan Interview..." Natsu malah mentertawakannya.

"Jika kau sudah tau, kenapa malah bertanya?!" Lucy semakin kesal ketika mengingat kegagalanya.

"Ayolah Lucee, kau jangan marah seperti itu. Ada pepatah mengatakan **'Kegagalan adalah awal keberhasilan'** , jadi kau harus tetap semangat..." Natsu menghiburnya, salah satu tanganya sedang menepuk-nepuk pundak Lucy dengan sangat lembut.

"Apa kegagalan sepuluh kali adalah awal keberhasilan sepuluh kali juga?" Lucy memandang sayu kepada Natsu, begitu juga dengan cara bicaranya yang sedikit menggerutu.

"Eh?! Sepuluh kali? Kalau itu aku tidak tahu...hahaha..." Natsu terkejut mendengar jumlah gagalnya, tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa Natsu akhirnya terdiam beberapa saat.

 ** _'Aku ingin tahu, perusahaan mana yang telah menolaknya?Jika aku melihat wajah Lucy, sepertinya dia itu orang yang cukup pintar...'_** gumam hati Natsu sedang hatikan wajah Lucy, ia menilai dari cara pandangnya meski pun sedang mabuk.

"Natsu, apa kau tidak merasa pusing setelah minum Bir?" tanya Lucy, ia memperhatikan wajah Natsu tidak mabuk sedikit pun.

"Aku baru bisa mabuk kalau minum Sake, jika hanya sekedar minum Bir menurutku terasa seperti minum Jus..." katanya.

"Enak sekali menjadi orang Jepang..." Lucy tertunduk dan menopangkan dahinya dibagian lengan yang sedang diletakan diatas meja, mungkin rasa mabuk Lucy sudah bertambah.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau selalu membahas tentang negara?" tanya Natsu sedang merasa bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Karena aku terta...zzz...zzz..." Lucy tidak menyelesaikan pembicaraanya dan langsung tertidur dimeja karena mabuk.

"L-Lucy...Oiii...Lucy...kau jangan tidur disini, hmph...bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu alamat tempat tinggalnya..." Natsu semakin bingung dengan keadaannya dan berusaha membangunkan Lucy.

 ** _'plak'_** tanpa disengaja Natsu telah menjatuhkan Map merah milik Lucy yang tadinya diletakan dimeja hingga isinya berserakan.

"Em? SAPD Coporation?" Natsu mengambilnya, lalu melihat dan membaca sebuah surat lamaran kerja yang telah ditulis oleh Lucy. Begitu juga dengan tempat tinggal Lucy yang tertulis dalam sebuah Biodata.

* * *

 **January, 08th 2016**

 **08.00 AM, Lucy's Room**

Suasana pagi hari untuk hari esok, Lucy berada dikamar telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya Lucy tidak ingat apa-apa tentang kejadian semalam.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Em? Aku dimana?" ucapnya ketika membangunkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur, lalu menggosok kedua matanya dengan tangan dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

 ** _Jika aku ingat-ingat, aku bertemu seorang laki-laki yang bekerja di kontruksi bagunan...  
Kalau tidak salah, namanya Natsu Dragneel..._**

 ** _Setelah bertemu dia kembali di malam hari, aku mengajaknya untuk minum...  
Setelah itu aku tidak tahu kelanjutannya karena aku tiba-tiba mabuk duluan..._**

 ** _Dan setelah aku terbangun, aku sudah berada dikamarku...  
Apa dia yang sudah mengantarku pulang?_**

 ** _Tapi, dia baru mengenalku bukan?  
Rasanya mustahil jika dia langsung tahu alamat Apartementku..._**

"Heeeh?! Kenapa aku memakai Piama?! Siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?!" Lucy terkejut setelah dirinya sadar telah memakai pakaian tidurnya.

Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mencari sesuatu, seketika Lucy langsung panik karena merasa ada yang hilang.

 ** _Gawat! Dokumentku tidak ada!  
Apa Dokumentku terjatuh? Padahal aku sudah susah payah untuk membuatnya..._**

 ** _'tok-tok-tok'_** "Heartfilia, apa kau sudah bangun?" teriak seorang wanita sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Lucy dari luar, jika mendengar suaranya itu sepertinya pemilik apartement dimana Lucy tinggal.

 ** _'clek'_** "Aku akan membayarnya, tunggu sebentar..." kata Lucy, ia membuka isi dompetnya untuk membayar sewa apartement.

"Terima kasih..." kata pemilik apartement itu sambil menerima beberapa dollar uang yang diberikan oleh Lucy.

 ** _Uangku tinggal sedikit lagi...  
sembilan kali ditolak oleh perusahaan, satu kali ditolak oleh sebuah Departmenet..._**

 ** _Baiklah, aku menyerah...  
Sepertinya aku akan kembali ke New York..._**

 ** _Kedua orang tuaku pasti akan marah padaku...  
Karena semenjak masuk kuliah hingga lulus, aku masih belum mendapat pekerjaan..._**

"Heartfilia, semalam kau mabuk. Seorang laki-laki telah menggendongmu dan mengantarmu kemari.." katanya memberitahu kejadian semalam kepada Lucy.

"Apa dia Natsu Dragneel?" tanya Lucy ketika pemilik apartement itu memberitahunya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak memberitahu namanya..." ucapnya.

"Lalu, siapa yang mengganti pakaianku dengan Piama? Apa dia yang melakukannya?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah kecurigaan.

"hmph, kau ini wanita yang aneh. Tentu saja aku yang melakukannya, aku sudah bosan menampung beberapa wanita yang selalu datang malam-malam dalam keadaan mabuk..." katanya yang sedang menunjukan wajah jengkelnya.

 ** _Aku fikir Natsu yang melakukannya...  
Syukurlah kalau begitu, tadi aku sempat mencurigainya karena aku dan Natsu baru pertama kali kenal..._**

"Heartfilia, ini ada surat untukmu. Aku mendapatkannya tadi pagi, ambilah..." pemilik apartement itu menyerahkan suratnya kepada Lucy, ia pun pergi dari hadapannya.

"Sepertinya surat ini dikirim lewat Express, dari siapa ya?" Lucy membuka surat itu dan membacanya, seketika wajah Lucy berubah menjadi gembira setelah membaca surat tersebut.

 **"YATTA!"** teriak gembira Lucy sambil melempar suratnya.

Lucy tiba-tiba bergegas mandi, lalu memakai pakian formalnya kembali dan bergegas pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Isi surat yang tergeletak dilantai kamarnya.

 _Los Angeles, January 08th 2016_

 _To Lucy Heartfilia, BSc_

 _Dear Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Based on a job application you have sent to our company on January 07th 2015, then we hereby inform you that you are entitled to participate in the written test and interview that will be held on,_

 _Day : Tuesday, January 08th 2015_

 _Place : SAPD Coporation_

 _Time : 09.00 am – 11.00 am_

 _We expect your peresence at the address in accordance with a predetermined time._

 _Thank You._

 _Best redard,_

 _(Tanda tangan Gildarts Clive)_

 _Gildarts Clive_

 _SAPD Head Officer  
_

 **08.30 AM, Los Angeles City**

Dengan penuh semangat, Lucy kembali berlarian di keramaian kota Los Angeles tanpa memikirkan perasaan lelah karena merasa senang atas kesempatannya yang kedua.

 ** _Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini...  
Dewi keberuntungan telah berpihak padaku..._**

 ** _Oh ya, kira-kira siapa yang menyerahkan dokumentku?  
Apakah Natsu yang melakukannya?_**

 ** _Ah tidak mungkin, pekerjaan Natsu itu di Kontruksi bangunan...  
Mungkin Dokumentku terjatuh hingga seorang Polisi menyerahkan dokuement itu ke SAPD Coporation..._**

 ** _Jika memang seperti itu, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu Polisi itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak karena telah membantuku..._**

 ** _._**

 **09.00 AM, SAPD Coporation**

Suasana gedung SAPD Coporation, setelah sekian lama berlarian akhirnya Lucy telah sampai di depan gedung tersebut. Lucy masuk kembali ke pintu utama dan berjalan untuk menghadapi kesempatan Interveiwnya yang kedua.

"Silahkan masuk nona Heartfilia..." perintah seorang wanita berada di depan pintu ruang Interview. Jika dilihat kali ini wanita itu berbeda dari yang kemarin, dia seperti asistent direktur SAPD Coporation.

"Terima kasih..." sebelum Lucy memasuki ruangan Interview nya, ia membersihkan keringat diwajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Akhirnya Lucy pun masuk ke ruang interview.

Lucy duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan dan berhadapan kembali dengan lima orang team penguji yang sama, dan sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan Interview kepada Lucy.

 ** _Ternyata orang yang bernama Gildarts Clive adalah seorang Head Officer di SAPD Coporation ini...  
Aku baru tahu setelah membaca surat dan tanda tangan darinya..._**

 ** _Dan sekarang aku malah semakin gugup jika sudah mengetahui identitasnya...  
Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk tenang..._**

"Baiklah, ini kesempatan anda yang kedua. Karena kemarin ada salah satu anggota SWAT dari Departement kami yang menyerahkan dokument milik anda ini. Kalau begitu silahkan perkenalkan kembali diri anda dari awal..." kata Gildarts menyuruh kembali Lucy untuk melakukan Interview ulang.

"Baik, nama saya Lucy Heartfilia. Saya berumur 24 tahun, kelahiran saya di Ibu Kota New York. Satu tahun yang lalu saya baru lulus di Columbia University kota Los Angeles. Sewaktu masih kuliah, saya mengambil Jurusan Jurnalism hingga saya menyandang gelar Art of Jurnalism. Bisa dilihat dari fotocopy hasil tugas akhir saya dalam sebuah penelitian tentang tragedi-tragedi kriminal yang ada di Los Angeles pada tahun 2014. Itu saja dariku, terima kasih..." Lucy berhasil melakukan Interviewnya lagi dengan sempurna.

 ** _Bagus, sepertinya aku sudah bisa mengatasi rasa gugupku...  
Aku siap menghadapi pertanyaan dari mereka berlima..._**

"Apa ada sudah punya pengalaman kerja, Nona Heartfilia?" tanya asistent Gildarts yang berada disamping kiri.

"Pengalaman saya hanya ditolak oleh sembilan perusahaan dalam bidang Media Sosial, mereka bilang saya itu naif karena terlalu jujur dalam memuat sebuah berita. Kemudian saya menyimpulkan bahwa perusahaan dalam bidang Media Sosial terkadang menjual sebuah kebohongan untuk membuat berita itu agar menjadi laris, dan saya tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti itu. Mungkin saya akan cocok jika saya bekerja di Departement Kepolisian..." jawab Lucy dengan tegas serta penjelasannya.

Kelima orang yang melakukan interview itu mulai saling memandang setelah Lucy menjelaskan semua tentang pengalaman hidupnya.

"Lalu, apa kekuatan terbesar anda untuk bekerja disini Nona Heartfilia?" tanya asistent samping kiri paling ujung.

"Saya belajar dengan cepat dan bisa bekerja dengan baik dalam sebuah team, itu saja..." jawab Lucy dengan tegas.

"Apa yang anda harapkan ketika sedang bekerja di SAPD Coporation ini?" tanya asistent samping kanan Gildarts.

"Saya berharap untuk bisa berkembang secara professional dan memiliki masa depan yang cerah" jawab Lucy dengan tegas.

"Bagaimana cara anda bekerja dibawah tekanan?" tanya sang asistent sebelah kanan paling ujung.

"Tetap tenang, saya fikir yang akan membantu saya dalam sebuah tekanan itu adalah kesabaran dan juga kempampuan untuk multi tasking..." jawab Lucy.

"Baiklah nona Heartfilia, ini pertanyaan terakhir dari kami. Apa yang akan anda tanyakan untuk kami?" tanya Gildarts.

 ** _Eh?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?  
Direktur itu menyuruhku untuk bertanya kepada mereka berlima..._**

 ** _Lucy, ayo berfikir..._**

"..." Lucy berfikir sejenak untuk membuat pertanyaan.

 ** _T-tunggu dulu...  
Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti apa yang mereka maksud..._**

 ** _Jika aku bertanya hal yang macam-macam mereka akan menjawabnya dengan sebuah serangan hingga aku gagal dalam Interview...  
_**

 ** _Baiklah sebelum mereka berlima menyerangku lebih dulu dengan sebuah jawaban...  
Aku akan menyerang mereka duluan dengan pertanyaanku..._**

"Kalau begitu, kapan saya mulai bergabung dengan SAPD Coporation?" tanya Lucy kepada mereka berlima.

"..." serentak mereka berlima para team penguji yang sedang melakukan Interview kepada Lucy langsung terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hmpf...hahaha...hahaha..." Gildarts malah mentertawakan Lucy sambil memukul-mukul sebuah meja yang ada dihadapannya.

 _"hahaha...hahaha...pertanyaanya lucu sekali...haha..."_ serentak empat orang asistentnya ikut tertawa.

 ** _Gawat! Sepertinya aku sudah gagal dengan Pertanyaan yang aku buat tadi...  
Mereka malah mentertawakanku begitu saja..._**

 ** _Perasaanku begitu sakit ketika mereka melakukan hal seperti itu padaku...  
Tapi, aku tidak boleh menunjukan rasa sakit hatiku kepada mereka..._**

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tadi kata Pak Gildarts menyuruhku untuk bertanya. Jika itu jawabannya, saya mohon maaf. Terima kasih atas Interview nya, permisi...hmm..." Lucy menundukan kepalanya, ia sedang memberi tanda hormat kepada mereka berlima. Lalu ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari pintu ruang Interview.

"T-tunggu nona Heartfilia, jangan pergi...hmfh...hahaha..." Direktur itu mencoba menghentikan Lucy, namun rasa tertawanya masih tersisa.

"Eh? Bukankah SAPD Coporation sudah menolakku?" tanya Lucy melirik ke belakang ketika sedang membelakangi mereka berlima.

"Begini nona Heartfilia, pertanyaan yang anda lontarkan tadi itu sangat baru dan pertama kali kami mendengarnya. Kebanyakan orang-orang yang sedang melakukan Interview disini memberikan pertanyaan yang sama kepada kami dan itu membuat kami terasa bosan..." kata Gildarts sambil menjelaskan pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Nona Heartfilia, semua yang melamar kemarin di Departement SAPD Coporation sudah kami tolak karena mereka semua membocorkan pertanyaan kami yang terakhir, jadi mereka yang ber interview membuat pertanyaan yang begitu sama persis. Itu semua sama saja dengan mencelakakan diri sendiri mau pun orang lain. Tapi tidak untuk anda nona Heartfilia, anda tadi sempat berfikir hingga memutuskan membuat pertanyaan secara mendadak. Itulah ciri-ciri seseorang yang memiliki ide dan akal sehat..." kata sang asistent sebelah kanan paling ujung.

"Anda ahli dalam bidang Jurnalism bukan? Berarti anda itu selalu mengedepankan sebuah fakta..." sambung Gildarts.

"Iya, saya memang lebih suka menyimak sebuah fakta dari pada menyimak sebuah kebohongan. Saya selalu turun tangan di lapang untuk mencari tahu fakta-fakta itu..." kata Lucy, ia masih belum mengerti sikap mereka berlima setelah melakukan Interview terhadap dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok anda bisa bekerja pukul 08.00 AM. Jadi, selamat bergabung di SAPD Coporation. Lucy Heartfilia..." sang Head Officer bernama Gildarts Clive telah mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk melakukan jabat tangan dengan Lucy.

"Haaa! Baiklah, dengan senang hati saya akan bergabung di SAPD Coporation...hmm..." ucap Lucy sambil menunjukan wajah bahagianya karena ada Departement yang mau menerima dirinya untuk bekerja. Lucy pun akhirnya berjabat tangan dengan Gildarts dan para asistent nya.

 ** _Sungguh suatu keajaiban untukku...  
Baiklah, aku akan bekerja keras untuk Departement ini..._**

 ** _Karena ini pekerjaan pertamaku sebagai Jurnalism...  
Aku akan menjadi seorang Jurnalism yang hebat untuk SAPD Coporation..._**

Normal P.O.V

Lucy keluar dari ruang Interview, perasaan senang telah meliputi dirinya tidak tergantikan tergantikan dengan yang lain. Ia berjalan sebuah lorong koridor hingga keluar dari pintu utama gedung SAPD Coporation.

"Lalalala~" kali ini Lucy malah bernyanyi sambil berjalan jingkrak setelah keluar dari pintu gedung SAPD Coporation.

"Melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu, sepertinya kau telah diterima di Departement kami Lucy..." tegur seorang laki-laki di belakang Lucy, ia sedang bersandar di pilar dekat pintu utama.

"Hah?" Lucy menoleh kebelakang.

"N-Natsu?! Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau itu bekerja di sebuah kontruksi bangunan?" tanya Lucy yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya, itu adalah Natsu yang sedang bersandar melipat kedua tangannya sambil memakai pakaian serba hitam seperti militer dan ada tulisan SWAT di bagian depan rompi anti pelurunya.

"Aku hanya melakukan sebuah Hobby yang lain..." jawab Natsu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain setelah Lucy mengetahui identitas yang sebenarnya.

"Oh ya, aku dengar yang menyerahkan dokument tanpa seizinku adalah salah satu anggota dari 'SWAT' SAPD Coporation, apa kau yang sudah melakukannya Natsu?" tanya Lucy menunjukan wajah kecurigaannya dalam jarak 20cm dari wajah Natsu.

"Ghahaha! Baiklah, aku menyerah..." Natsu tertawa menyeringai sambil menunjukan dua jari tangannya kepada Lucy.

 ** _-Natsu Flashbac P.O.V-_**

 _Ceritanya berawal kemarin malam ketika Lucy sedang tidur disebuah meja Cafe dan Natsu menjatuhkan dokument milik Lucy hingga berserakan._

 _"Eh? SAPD Coporation? Ternyata Lucy melamar pekerjaan disana. Tapi dokument miliknya tertukar dengan orang lain. Aku ingin melihat dokument seperti apa yang telah tertukar hingga membuat Lucy menjadi terlihat prustasi seperti itu?" kata Natsu yang sedan berbicara sendirian dihadapan Lucy yang telah tertidur karena mabuk._

 ** _'set'_** _Natsu perlahan mengambil sebuah Map merah yang sedang ditindih oleh Lucy, lalu ia pun melihat isi dokument tersebut._

 _"Hmpf..." Natsu sedang menahan tawa hingga bagian pipinya kembung._

 _"Ghahahahaha! Ini menggelikan sekali! Para team Interview pasti akan mengira bahwa Lucy seorang Guru TK yang ingin bergabung dengan SAPD Coporation..." Natsu akhirnya meledakkan tawanya ketika melihat isi dari Map merah itu terdapat lembaran-lembaran gambar dengan pulas Crayon hasil anak-anak TK yang telah dinilai oleh Gurunya._

 _"Heartfilia, apa kau sudah memotret sebuah tragedi yang terjadi di Los Angeles?" Natsu sedang meniru gaya sang Head Officer bernama Gildarts Clive, dan gaya bicara tegasnya pun sama._

 _"Sudah Pak Gildarts, ini hasilnya..." kemudian Natsu mengecilkan suaranya untuk meniru suara dan gaya Lucy sambil menunjukan sebuah gambar Panda sedang memakan sebatang bambu dengan pulas Crayon._

 _"Ghahahahaha! Pasti jadinya akan seperti itu jika Lucy diterima di SAPD Coporation..." Natsu masih tertawa setelah membayangkannya._

 _"..." Natsu berhenti tertawa disaat melihat mata Lucy yang tertutup tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir._

 _"Hmph...sudah ah, sekarang aku benar-benar kasihan melihat keadaanya begitu prustasi seperti itu..." Natsu mengambil sebuah Smartphone dan menghubungi seseorang._

 ** _'~nut~'_** _suara nada tunggu ketika Natsu sedang memanggilnya._

 _"~Gildarts Clive dari SAPD Coporation, ada apa Dragneel?~" panggilannya telah diterima._

 _"Begini, waktu tadi pagi apa wanita yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia melakukan Interview di Departement kita?" tanya Natsu yang ingin mengetahuinya._

 _"~Lucy Heartfilia? Oh, maksudmu Guru TK itu?~" tanya Gildarts dengan spontan_

 _"Hmpf...Pak, aku serius. Sekarang wanita ini sedang bersamaku. Mungkin waktu tadi pagi setelah mengejer seorang pencuri, dokumentnya tertukar dengan seorang Guru TK yang telah kecurian dompetnya. Aku juga menyaksika kejadian itu ketika aku sedang membantu pekerjaan di Genba..." kata Natsu sambil tidak tahan untuk menahan tawanya._

 _"~Benarkah? Kalau begitu bisakah kau antarkan dokumentnya ke ruanganku? Aku ingin melihat dokument yang sebenarnya. Karena ketika pertama kali aku mendengar cara dia melakukan Interview, dia cukup bagus~" pinta Gildarts._

 _"Tapi sebelum itu aku akan mengantarnya pulang dulu. Saat ini dia sedang mabuk, mungkin dia sedang prustasi..." kata Natsu sambil melihat kembali keadaan Lucy._

 _"~Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi kau harus segera datang ke ruanganku, karena 2 jam lagi aku akan pulang. Oh ya, pastikan Ibu Guru itu pulang dengan selamat~" katanya._

 _"Hmpf...baik Pak, aku mengerti..." **'nit'** Natsu mengakhiri panggilannya sambil menahan tawanya kembali._

 _"Huph...Ah...Lucy ternyata berat..." komentarnya setelah menggendong Lucy, lalu Natsu pun berjalan pada malam hari disekitar kota Los Angeles untuk menuju apartment dimana Lucy tinggal._

 _Apartement itu sepertinya berada dekat dengan Los Angeles City Hall. Akhirnya Natsu pun telah sampai di depan pintu jeruji sebuah apartement._

 ** _'ting-tong'_** _suara Bell khusus untuk tamu telah berbunyi ketika Natsu menekan tombolnya dekat gerbang apartement yang dikunci, suara Bell itu menuju kamar pemilik apartement._

 ** _'clek'_** _"Siapa?" tanya pemilik apartemet ketika membukanya._

 _"Maaf mengganggu istirahat anda nyonya, apa Lucy Heartfilia tinggal disini?" tanya Natsu._

 _"I-Iya, sekarang dia dimana?" tanya kembali._

 _"Dia sedang aku gendong karena sedang mabuk berat..." Natsu mendadak jengkel karena pemilik apartement itu tidak pekak dengan penglihatannya._

 _"Oh...hmm...hmm...aku baru menyadarinya, maaf telah merepotkanmu nak..." kata pemilik apartement itu sambil mengambil alih Lucy dari punggung Natsu.._

 ** _'Eh?! Sepertinya tenaga pemilik apartement itu lebih besar dariku. Dengan mudahnya memangku Lucy begitu saja. Padahal aku membawa Lucy sampai menggendongnya karena cukup berat...'_** _gumam hati Natsu yang terkejut disaat Lucy sedang dipangku oleh wanita pemilik apartementnya._

 _"Baiklah nyonya, saya permisi dulu..." Natsu undur diri dan pergi ke arah tujuan selanjutnya._

 _Natsu berlarian kembali di sekitar keramaian kota Los Angeles dan akhirnya sampai di gedung SAPD Coporation sambil membawa Map merah yang berisi dokument milik Lucy untuk diserahkan kepada Direkturnya. Ia pun bergegas menuju pintu ruang kantor Direktur dimana Gildarts selaku Direkturnya masih melakukan lembur untuk memeriksa laporan tentang kriminalitas yang ada di Los Angeles._

 ** _'tok-tok-tok'_** _Natsu mengetuk pintu ruang kantornya._

 _"Siapa?" tanya Gildarts masih berada di dalam ruang kantornya_

 _"Ini aku, Dragneel..." jawab Natsu yang masih berhadapan dengan pintu tertutup ruang kantor Head Officer._

 _"Masuk saja Dragneel, pintunya tidak dikunci..." katanya._

 ** _'clek'_** _"Ini dokument Lucy Heartfilia yang anda minta Pak..." Natsu membuka pintu dan langsung menyerahkan dokument tersebut kepada Gildarts._

 _"Em? Lucy Heartfilia, BSc. Lulusan Columbia University. Hebat juga dia...hmm..." kata Gildarts ketika sedang melihat semua isi dokumentnya, lalu ia melihat lembaran-lembaran dokument lainnya._

 _"Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik Pak Gildarts?" tanya Natsu ketika ia melihat Gildarts cukup terkagum setelah melihat hasil dokumentnya._

 _"Coba lihat ini, biasanya seorang mahasiswa yang melakukan tugas akhirnya hanya memecahkan kasus-kasus kriminal seperti pembunuhan atau pun pencurian dan menurutku itu hal yang biasa. Tapi dia malah melibatkan tugas akhirnya untuk menyelidiki dan memecahkan sebuah kasus Mafia yang ada di Los Angeles, benar-benar wanita yang sangat pemberani..." katanya, ia menunjukan tugas akhir milik Lucy mengenai sebuah organisasi kriminal kelas S kepada Natsu._

 _"Eh?! Kasus Mafia? Bukankah itu sama dengan bunuh diri jika kita tidak bisa menyelidikinya dengan baik Pak?" tanya lagi Natsu yang terkejut setelah melihatnya, foto-foto berukuran 3R yang telah ditempel di beberapa kertas menunjukan keadaan dimana para Mafia itu sedang berkumpul dan melakukan transaksi terlarang disela-sela kota yang sepi. Entah bagaimana Lucy bisa melakukan hal seperti itu hingga terdapat beberapa foto dan keterangan para Mafia itu akhirnya tertangkap oleh Polisi karena Lucy sendirilah yang melaporkannya._

 _"Masalah itu kita bicarakan nanti, yang terpenting kita harus memanggilnya kembali untuk melakukan Interview ulang sebelum Departement lain merekrutnya. Kita harus benar-benar melindungi wanita seperti Lucy Heartfilia. Baiklah, aku akan mengirim sebuah surat Express..." kata Gildarts dengan keputusannya._

 _"Bukankah lebih mudah jika kita mengirim pesan lewat Smartphone? Disitukan ada nomor kontaknya..." Natsu memandang heran kepada direkturnya yang terkadang tidak bisa difahami sikapnya._

 _"Aku bermaksud untuk memberinya sebuah kejutan dalam kesempatan yang kedua untuk Ibu Guru itu...hahaha..." Direktur itu tertawa ketika mengingat Lucy sedang melakukan Interview._

 _"..." Natsu semakin bingung melihat sikapnya yang begitu misterius meskipun sedang tertawa._

Normal P.O.V

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku Natsu? Padahal kita ini baru kenal kemarin malam..." tanya Lucy yang tersenyum kepadanya setelah Natsu menceritakan kejadian semalam, rona merah diwajahnya pun timbul.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasih dariku karena kau telah mentraktirku minum. Kau tahu, orang-orang Jepang menganggapnya sebuah tanda pertemanan jika kau mengawalinya dengan minum-minum bersama. Ketika kau melukan seperti itu kemarin malam aku sangat senang sekali...hahaha..." tawa khas darinya yang begitu manis telah ditunjukan kepada Lucy.

 ** _'Wiew-Wiew-Wiew'_** dua buah mobil Polisi dari Departement lain melewati gedung SAPD, sepertinya ada sebuah aktivitas kriminal.

"Em?" Natsu masih bersandar disebuah pilar gedung SAPD Coporation langsung memandang ke arah dimana dua buah mobil Polisi itu telah melintas di depan matanya.

"Natsu! ada sekelompok Gangster yang sedang mengacau di daerah 37km Bock C! Kita harus bergegas mengejarnya!" ujar salah satu Polisi yang bekerja di SAPD Coporation, ia mengetahui penyebab mobil-mobil Polisi itu berlarian melewatinya karena Departement lain memberitahunya lewat alat komunikasi darurat.

"37km Block C?!" kata Natsu, raut wajahnya menjadi bersemangat karena sudah lama tidak melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai SWAT.

"Itu wilayah dekat perbatasan menuju San Francisco. Namanya Bullbank.." kata Lucy.

"Eh?! Kau mengetahuinya Lucy?" tanya Natsu, ia terkejut ketika Lucy memberitahu lokasi itu tanpa melihat sebuah peta atau pun GPS.

"Nilai Geografiku A+..." kata Lucy sambil menunjukan dua buah jari dan Peace dihadapan Natsu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikutinya..." Natsu semakin bersemangat, ia bergegas mengambil sebuah motor BMW dengan modifikasi khusus untuk anggota SWAT yang berada di dalam garasi ujung sebelah kanan gedung SAPD Coporation.

 ** _'ctek-BUMM!~'_** suara dari motor BMW yang terdengar menggema ketika Natsu mengontakan sebuah kunci dan memutar Gasnya, lalu ia melaju menuju gerbang gedung dengan kecepatan 20mph dibelakang Lucy yang masih berdiri dekat pilar gedung.

"Natsu tungguuu!" teriak Lucy sebelum Natsu menuju gerbang gedung.

 ** _'ckiet!'_** "Em? Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Natsu ketika menekan tuas rem motornya hingga berhenti, ia menoleh kebelakang disaat Lucy sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Lebih baik aku ikut denganmu, kita berdua bisa mengambil jalan pintas. Bagaimana?" saran dari Lucy untuknya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu naiklah..." ajak Natsu seketika menunjukan wajah senangnya kepada Lucy, mungkin Natsu merasa terbantu olehnya.

"Ok!" Lucy pun duduk dibelakang Natsu.

 ** _'BUMM!'_** suara motor yang telah diputar tuas gasnya, Natsu yang sedang membonceng Lucy dengan motor BWM-nya pun akhirnya keluar dari gerbang dan melaju di jalan yang ramai dengan beberapa kendaraan. Sesekali Natsu memainkan kemudinya untuk menyalip sebuah kendaraan yang menghambat lajunya.

"Natsu, lewat sini..." perintah Lucy untuk berbelok ke arah kanan pertigaan, ternyata Lucy bermaksud mengambil perkotaan daerah Hollywood.

"Disini tidak terlalu ramai ternyata..." kata Natsu, setelah memasuki daerah Hollywood dan melewati tanjakan dan turunan dengan mulus tanpa hambatan.

"Hmm..." Lucy hanya tersenyum dibelakangnya.

Daerah Hollywood pun akhirnya terlewati hingga mereka berdua berhadapan kembali dengan jalan pertigaan menuju ke daerah Bullbank.

"Apa kau siap dengan kecepatan diatas 150 mph Lucy?" tanya Natsu yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan normal di daerah Bullbank bersama Lucy.

"Itu sama saja kita menaiki sebuah Jet Coaster bukan?" jawab Lucy dengan santai.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu pegang aku erat-erat Lucy, kita akan menaiki sebuah Jet Coaster tanpa lintasan...hahahaha..." Natsu menemukan sebuah lokasi Marsh Street Skate Park dimana orang-orang Skater sedang bermain Skateboard dengan berbagai atraksi.

"Eh?!" Lucy terkejut dan tidak mengerti karena Natsu malah membawanya ke lokasi tersebut.

 ** _'BUMM!'_** Natsu menancap gasnya hingga motor BWM itu melesat cepat dan melewati sebuah track tanjakan 50 derajat, motor BMW pun terbang.

 **"KYAAA! APA KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU?!"** teriak Lucy terkejut dan panik ketika sedang terbang besamanya.

"Tidak juga, aku sedang mengajakmu jalan-jalan di udara...hahaha...hahaha..." Natsu tertawa puas ketika sedang terbang.

 ** _'Ckieet!'_** suara ban motor yang telah mendarat dan bergesekan dengan aspal jalan, 10km lagi mereka akan sampai di lokasi TKP.

"Menyenangkan bukan! Ghahahaha..." Natsu tertawa puas ketika menoleh ke arah Lucy yang sedang ketakutan.

 ** _'PLTAK!'_** "Bertingkahlah seperti manusia normal Natsu!" Lucy menjitaknya kerana kesal.

 **"Itaa!"** teriak Natsu kesakitan.

 ** _'Sebenarnya dia ini manusia macam apa sih? Apa yang dilakukannya terlalu Extrime buatku. Tapi dia begitu hangat ketika sedang tersenyum seperti itu. Sepertinya kehidupanku akan lebih menantang jika sedang bersamanya...hmm..."_** gumam Lucy sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Natsu, berhenti!" perintah Lucy.

 ** _'Cieet!'_** "Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Natsu menoleh kebelakang melihat wajah Lucy, ia pun menghentikan motornya di tengah jalan dekat pertigaan akhir sekitar kota Bullbank dengan posisi menyamping.

"..." Lucy menatap ke arah timur laut.

"Mereka sudah sudah dekat..." kata Lucy kembali menatap dengan mata keyakinannya ke arah Natsu yang masih menoleh kepada dirinya.

"Hah? Apa kau yakin Lucy?" Natsu bingung dan masih tidak yakin.

"Sepertinya mereka melewati rute Block B, mereka akan muncul dari arah timur laut. Percayalah padaku..." kata Lucy.

Beberapa menit kemudia ketika mereka masih berada di tengah Jalan dengan posisi motor BMW yang masih menjadi palang jalanan.

 ** _'Bum!'_** **"Simatta!" _'Cieet!-Gubrag!'_** lima orang pengendara motor telah telah berhenti mendadak dan terjatuh dihadapan mereka berdua. Jaket kulit yang dipakai kelima orang pengendara itu bertulisan Exile.

"Eh?! Jadi mereka Gengsternya? Payah sekali cara mereka mengendari motor..." komentar Natsu ketika kelima orang itu terjatuh dari motor dan tergeletak di jalanan, lalu mereka berlima terbangun dan bangkit kembali.

"Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kalian berdua menghalangi jalan kami!" bentak ketua Gangster sambil menghampiri Natsu.

"Bos! Hati-hati, dia salah satu anggota SWAT!" kata salah satu anak buahnya yang sedang melihat pakaian yang di pakai oleh Natsu.

"Maaf kami sedang diberi tugas untuk membersihkan sampah, iyakan Lucy?" Natsu dengan santainya melakukan akting bodohnya sambil memegang sapu dan menyapu jalanan dihadapan mereka berlima.

"Eh?! Sejak kapan anggota SWAT melakukan hal seperti itu?" Lucy terkejut melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Sssst~, aku sedang berpura-pura agar mereka tidak mencurigaiku..." kata Natsu sambil meletakan tenjuknya di mulut dan mengenduskan nafasnya lewat bibir.

"Percuma saja jika kau berbicara keras seperti itu! Kau ini bodoh!" bentak Lucy.

"..." mereka berlima binggung hingga tanda keringat dibelakang kepalanya muncul ketika melihat tingkah laku dua yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, jika hanya satu orang anggota SWAT tidak masalah bagi kami. Anggota SWAT itu ada tingkatannya, dan sepertinya dia hanya anggota SWAT kelas C...hahaha..." ucap dari ketua Gangster yang sedang merendahkan Natsu.

"Kau tahu Lucy, ketua Gangster seperti tidak pernah sekolah. Bisa-bisanya mengejah sebuah Alfabet disaat-saat seperti ini..." bisik Natsu kepada Lucy, namun nada bicaranya bisa terdengar oleh mereka para Gangster.

 ** _'Cara bicara anggota SWAT yang satu ini seperti Po yang ada di film Kungfu Panda...'_** gumam Lucy hingga air matanya bercucuran deras, ia sedang memperhatikan Natsu yang tidak memahami situasi genting.

"Lucy, aku ingin kau menjauh dariku sebentar. Karena sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini...hmm..." **_'Krek-krek'_** ucap Natsu sambil melenturkan jemari tangannya hingga berbunyi.

"Apa kau yakin akan menghadapi mereka berlima sekaligus Natsu?" Lucy sedang meragukan keyakinannya.

"Lebih baik kau perhatikan saja, bukankah tugasmu itu merangkum sebuah berita fakta? Ambilah beberapa fotoku ketika sedang menghadapi mereka berlima..." ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau Natsu..." Lucy pun menyingkir dan berdiri trotoar, ia mengambil sebuah Smpartphone merk Apple karena kualitas kameranya cukup bagus. Lucy sedang bersiap-siap mengambil beberapa adegan.

 ** _'Cekrek'_** "Sepertinya kau sudah siap mengantarkan nyawamu..." sebuah pistol telah ditodong oleh ketua Gangster kepada Natsu dalam jarak 2 meter.

"Eh?! Benar-benar curang!" Lucy sedikit khawatir melihat situasinya.

"Hahahaha..." ke empat anak buahnya tertawa secara bersamaan melihat Natsu sedang terdesak.

"Aku ingin mencoba beberapa gaya bertarung dari sebuah film...hihihi..." tawa Natsu menyeringai tanpa dosa dihadapan mereka berlima.

 **"Natsu! Bukan waktunya kau bercanda!"** bentak Lucy dari jarak 3 meter darinya, ia sangat kesal melihat wajah Natsu yang begitu santai meski pun sedang terdesak. Tanpa Lucy sadari mode kameranya telah on dan menangkan semua pembicaraannya.

 ** _'Duar~'_** pelatuk pistol telah ditekan hingga pelurunya pun melesat menuju ke arah kepalan Natsu.

 **"Natsuuuu!"** teriak Lucy panik melihat ledakan api pada ujung pistol yang sedang dipegang oleh ketua Gangster, sebuah peluru telah melaju bergesekan menembus udara menuju ke arah kepala Natsu.

 ** _'Sieet'_** untungnya Natsu berhasil menghindari pelurunya dengan sebuah gaya adegan salah satu film Hollywood.

"Eh?! Dia bisa melakukan gaya yang dilakukan Keanu Reeves ketika berperan sebagai Neo di film The Matrix..." Lucy sedikit terkagum ketika melihat posisi tubuh Natsu melentang kebelakang untuk menghindari sebuah peluru yang nyaris menghantam bagian kepalanya.

 ** _'Jedug!'_** "Itaa!" teriak Natsu yang tidak bisa menahan berat badanya hingga kepalan hingga terbentur ke aspal jalan.

"Eeeeeeeeeh?!" teriak cempreng Lucy semakin terkejut dan wajah kagumnya pun pudar seketika setelah melihat tingkah laku Natsu yang semakin aneh.

"hahahahha..." para Gangster itu mentertawakan Natsu lagi atas sikap bodoh yang dilakukannya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau seperti ini..." Natsu sedang dalam posisi kuda-kuda untuk salah satu bela diri.

"Dia hanya buang-buang waktu, ayo cepat dia..." perintah ketua Gangster, ia pun mulai meluncirkan pukulannya ke arah Natsu.

"Baik Bos!" mereka berempat pun ikut meluncurkan pukulannya.

 ** _'Dia terlalu terinspirasi dengan film Bioskop, sekarang dia malah meniru gaya bertarung Iko Uwais yang ada di film The Raid...'_** gumam Lucy yang semakin menyerah dengan tingkah lakunya.

 ** _'Bug-bug-bug'_** ternyata benar, Natsu sedang menghajar mereka dengan gaya Iko Uwais dan itu sangat efektif. Mereka berlima terkapar begitu saja setelah berkelahi dengan Natsu.

 **"Hayaaaiii! (Terlalu cepat!)"** teriak cempreng lagi Lucy yang tidak percaya Natsu mengalahkan mereka berlima dalam sekejap.

"Ghahahahaha! Kalian jangan meremehkan Iko Uwais versi Jepang!" kata Natsu, kedua tangannnya menopang di pinggang dan tertawa menyeringai puas.

"Aku menyerah..." ucap ketua Gangster yang sedang terkapar lemah dijalanan bersama kawan-kawannya.

 ** _'Wiew-wiew-wiew~Cikeet'_** "Jangan bergerak!" kelima mobil polisi yang sempat mengejar duluan malah datang terlambat, beberapa polisi menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arah para Gangster itu.

"Hmph...kalian itu dari mana saja sih?" tanya Natsu kepada para Polisi itu.

"Maaf, tadi di daerah 27km Block B macet total..." kata sang komandan Polisi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian malah menodongkan pistol seperti itu? Cepat ringkus mereka berlima..." ucap Natsu, ia sedang menunjukan kelima Gangster itu masih tidak bangun juga.

"B-Baik, terima kasih exCT-Natsu Dragneel..." kata regu polisi itu yang memberi hormat kepada Natsu.

"exCT-Natsu Dragneel? Apa maksud kode dibelakang namanya itu?" tanya berbisik Lucy ketika menghampiri salah satu kepolisian dari Department lain. Lucy tidak tahu arti gelar tersebut.

"Memang dia tidak memberitahumu nona? Orang yang bernama Natsu Dragneel itu dulunya pasukan khusus SWAT Kelas A, dia bertugas dalam menangani kasus Terorisme dan penyandraan. Gelar CT dibelakang namanya telah diberikan langsung oleh UMO (Kesatuan organisasi Militer)" balas bisikan anggota kepolisian itu kepada Lucy.

"Benar nona, kami sendiri sebenarnya malu karena dia membantu menangani kasus kejahatan kelas C seperti ini..." sambung bisik salah satu Polisi yang lainnya.

"A-aku baru tahu kalau dia itu pasukan khusus, lalu apa maksud 'ex' dibelakang gelarnya itu?" Lucy memandang heran sekaligus terkejut mendengar identitas Natsu yang sebenarnya.

"Natsu Dragneel sedang dihukum oleh UMO karena kesalahan tugasnya dalam menangani kasus..." kata Polisi itu yang ikut memandang serius kepada Natsu yang sedang berunding kengan kepala regu polisi.

"Kesalahan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..." tanya Lucy tiba-tiba serius, entah apa kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Natsu.

"Apa waktu berkelahi dia mengeluarkan sebuah Pistol nona?" tanya kembali salah satu anggota kepolisian.

"Tidak, dia berkelahi dengan tangan kosong..." kata Lucy ketika melihat sebuah Pistol masih berada disabuk pinggang yang Natsu pakai.

"Sudah kuduga, dia akan menangani kasus kelas C seperti sedang bermain dengan anak kecil..." kata Polisi.

 ** _'Eh?! Anak kecil? Padahal dari tadi aku menganggap kasus seperti ini cukup serius. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan...'_** gumam Lucy.

"Sebenarnya Natsu Dragneel tidak pernah menggunakan sebuah pistol karena-" Polisi yang satunya lagi berusaha memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepada Lucy.

"Kenapa kalian bertiga berbisik-bisik seperti itu?" tanya Natsu dan tiba-tiba menghampiri Lucy yang sedang bersama dua orang Polisi.

"Eh?! Tidak-tidak! Kami hanya sedang bergosip! Iyakan...hahha...hhahaha..." ucap Lucy berbicara kepada kedua polisi itu, ia salah tingkah setelah dikagetkan oleh Natsu.

"Benar, katanya nona ini menyukai anda...hahaha..." kata polisi yang satunya.

 **"Kapan aku mengatakan hal itu?!"** bentak Lucy kepada mereka berdua.

 ** _'BUUM!'_** suara tancap gas mode Gear normal motor BMW telah dinyalakan kembali oleh Natsu setelah Natsu menaikinya.

"Lucy, ayo naik..." ajak Natsu kepada Lucy yang masih berada dekat dengan kedua Polisi itu.

"Baik!" Lucy pun gerges naik dibelakangnya.

 ** _'Sieet-BUUM~'_** tarik tuas kupling dan tancap gas oleh Natsu hingga ban motor pun berputar dan bergesek di sebuah aspal, akhirnya mereka berdua pun melaju kembali dan meninggalkan semuanya.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang melaju di jalan dekat lautan Long Beach.

"Lucy, ayo kita bermain Motor Boat dilautan..." ajak Natsu ketika sedang melintasi jalan dekat jurang lautan.

"Hee? Apa kau punya uang untuk menyewanya..." tanya Lucy heran mendengar permintaan Natsu yang lain terdengar aneh.

 ** _'BUUM-Ckieet!'_** tiba-tiba Natsu melakukan freestyle dengan motor BWM-nya hingga ban depan terangkat, lalu ia melompat ke jurang lautan dengan motor BMW-nya bersama Lucy.

 **"KYAAA! NATSU BODOH! KITA BERDUA BISA MATI!"** teriak Lucy benar-benar panik disaat detik-deik akan jatuh ke lautan.

"Ghahaha!" tawa Natsu yang menyeringai tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Lucy dibelakangnya.

 ** _'Byurr~!'_** mereka berdua pun tenggelam ke laut bersama motor BMW-nya.

 ** _'Orang bodoh macam apa sih dia ini?! Sekarang dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku dilautan!'_** gumam Lucy yang sedang berada di dalam air laut sambil memejamkan matanya.

 ** _'nit'_** Natsu menekan sebuah tombol berada dekat dengan sebuah kunci kontak, seketika motor BMW-nya tiba-tiba berubah bentuk.

 ** _'Splas~'_** akhirnya mereka berdua muncul kembali dengan motor BMW-nya yang telah berubah bentuk menjadi Motor Boat. Air laut telah membasahi rambut dan pakian mereka berdua.

"Are?! Kau mendapatkan Motor Boat ini dari mana?" tanya Lucy setelah muncul dari tenggelamnya, Lucy tidak menyadari perubahan motor BWM itu karena tadi sedang memenjamkan matanya.

 ** _'Ngeeeng!'_** Natsu melajukan Motor Boatnya menuju tengah lautan. Angin laut sedang menerpa mereka berdua disaat Motor Boat itu sedang melaju.

"Sepertnya kau belum pernah nonton Dhoom 3 Lucy...Ghahahaha..." Natsu tertawa puas disaat Lucy sedang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Kau juga suka film Bollywood ternyata..." ucap Lucy.

"Hoooh...ternyata kau tahu ya?...hahahah...hahaha..." melihat raut wajah Natsu benar-benar sedang merasa senang ketika sedang bersama Lucy.

"Aku juga baru sadar, tadi itu kau bertingkah laku seperti Amir Khan ketika berperan sebagai Shahir khan dalam adegan dikejar Polisi dan melompat ke sungai dari Jembatan tinggi..." teriak Lucy dibelakangnya karena suara ombak lautan begitu bising.

"Sepertinya aku tadi sedang melakukan adegan film Dhoom 4!...hahahhaha..." teriak Natsu dalam keadaan yang sama.

"Kau jangan membodohiku! film Dhoom 4 itu belum ada!" ucap Lucy sedikit jengkel.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah..." kata Natsu, tanpa terasa ia sudah mengendarai Motor Boatnya cukup jauh dari lokasi daratan.

 ** _'Aku menemukan sesuatu kehidupan yang berbeda ketika sedang bersamanya. Natsu benar-benar orang yang menarik...hmm...'_** gumam Lucy terkagum dengannya.

 ** _'BUM!~ces~ces'_** tiba-tiba Motor Boatnya berhenti.

"Em? Kenapa kau berhenti Natsu?" tanya Lucy ketika sedang berada ditengah lautan bersamanya.

"A-aku lupa mengisi bahan bakarnya...hehe..." tawa malu Natsu telah ditunjukan ke arah Lucy.

"Eeeeeee?! Natsu kau jangan bercanda!" ucap Lucy yang panik dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Aku tidak bercanda..." telunjuk tangan Natsu menunjuk ke arah parameter bahan bakar, ternyata sudah mencapai 0%.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?!" Lucy semakin panik.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta bantuan SAPD Coporation..." Natsu mengambil Smartphone miliknya dari saku, ia menyalakan tombolnya.

"L-Lucy~" tiba-tiba wajah Natsu berkeringat dan penuh kekhawatiran, ia menujukan status sinyal disekitar lautan.

"N-No Signal!" Lucy pun ikut panik.

 **03.00 PM, Long Beach  
**

Sudut pandang di dekat jurang lautan Long Beach, salah satu anggota SWAT SAPD Coporation kelas A dengan wajah tampan berambut hitam dengan model Raven sedang berjalan sendirian dan memperhatikan ke arah lautan. Ia sedang melihat salah satu rekan anggotanya sedang terapung di tengah lautan bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang, tentunya masih dalam keadaan menaiki Motor Boat.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan si bodoh itu?" tanya dirinya, jika melihat ke arah kartu identitas anggota SWAT yang sedikit muncul dari saku celananya tertulis nama **'Gray Fullbuster'**.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelamatkan mereka berdua..." dia mencoba bersiap-siap melompat ke jurang lautan.

"Simatta! Aku tidak ingin berkelahi dengan mahluk alam liar seperti itu..." tiba-tiba ia pun terhenti ketika sedang melihat sirip ikan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melaju dalam jarak 3km ke arah Natsu, mungkin itu ikan Hiu.

Bisakah anggota SWAT SAPD Coporation yang satu itu melakukan misi tanpa imbalan untuk menyelamatkan rekan anggotanya? Melihat wajah tampannya malah ada sedikit keraguan bercampur dengan kekhawatiran.

* * *

 **=To Be Continue=**

* * *

 **Autor sedang mencoba iseng-iseng bikin fanfic lain meski pun masih sama fandomnya XD  
**

 **Sebelumnya Author sempat berkhayal bagaimana kalau Natsu menjadi seorang anggota SWAT setelah melihat film The Raid...**

 **Untuk MHS 2016, Author sedikit kesulitan untuk melakukan ending X(**

 **Jadi selang dulu dengan fic ini sebagai hiburan...**

 **Jika ada kritik pedas, :'( au ah gelap...**


	2. The Recon Shooter

**_~The Recon Shooter~_**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic oleh Indra-Fernandes  
**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei, SAPD Coporation milik Author, dan Erza Scarlet selingkuhan Author...XD  
**

 **Chara: Natsu D, Gray F, Lucy H, Gildarts C, Yukino A, Levy M, Erza S, Juvia L  
**

 **Pairing : Masih belum ada ide...**

 **Genre : C** _ **omedy, Friendship, Action  
**_

 **Warning : Typo, dll  
**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 ** _Lucy Heartfilia, seorang wanita yang telah menyandang gelar_ _Bechelor Art of Scince di Columbia University itu telah resmi bekerja di SAPD Coporation dan sudah bekerja dengan baik selama satu bulan penuh. Ia telah mendapatkan misi penting yang diberikan atasannya bernama Gildarts_** ** _ ** _lewat permintaan VIP hanya untuk_** melakukan mata-mata sebelum terjadi sebuah kasus pencurian terhadap sebuah berlian termahal di dunia yang akan di lelangkan di LA Museum.  
_**

 ** _~ Selamat Membaca ~_**

* * *

 **F** **ebruary, 02** **th** **2016\. CA, US.  
10.00 AM, Los Angeles City – SAPD Coporation.**

SAPD Coporation, salah satu gedung kantor Departement dalam bidang Law Enforcement Agency. Gedung kantor Departement itu tidak terlalu tinggi dan hanya memiliki tiga lantai, jika ada orang yang bertanya kenapa? Jawabannya karena gendung kantor itu hanyalah kantor cabang yang telah dibangun di tengah kota Los Angeles City.

Dua orang pasukan SWAT sedang berada di atas gedung, mereka berdua terjadwal dalam tugas keamanannya sambil mengintai lingkungan sekitar.

' _ **Untuk saat ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan...'**_ gumam hati seorang laki-laki dengan gaya rambut Raven hitam sedang menerawang berbagai sudut kota Los Angeles dengan Scope yang ada pada Sniper-nya.

 **ID : CT-07-06-19116403-A.  
Name : Gray Fullbuster.  
Age : 25 Year Old.  
Job : SWAT.**

"Natsu coba kau periksa dari arah barat dan~, eh?! Lagi-lagi dia..." ucapnya jengkel sendirian ketika menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang sedang menemani tugasnya.

"Zzzz...Zzzz..." disamping kiri seorang laki-laki dengan gaya rambut salmon merah muda malah bersandar dan tertidur di tembok balkon sambil membantalkan kedua tangannya.

 **ID : exCT-14-04-19116403-A.  
Name : Natsu Dragneel.  
Age : 25 Year Old.  
Job : SWAT.**

Pernah ada yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang sedang tidur itu terkadang bermimpi tentang sebuah masa lalalu yang pernah dihadapinya. Contohnya laki-laki yang sedang tertidur saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Natsu's Flashback-**_

 _ **February, 02**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014\. CA, US.  
11.15 PM, Los Angeles City – US Bank Tower.**_

 _Dua tahun yang lalu pada malam hari yang di kota Los Angeles yang_ _menegangkan untuk para polisi dari SAPD Coporation disaat sedang mengepung sebuah gedung bercakar langit US Bank Tower dengan ketinggian 1.018 kaki (310m)._

' _ **wiew~wiew~wiew'**_ _suara sirine dari beberapa mobil polisi yang sedang mengepung di depan gedung US Bank Tower._

" _Pak! Sebagian orang sudah kami evakuasi..." ucap salah satu pasukan SWAT regu B kepada sang komandan setelah keluar menjauhi gedung sambil membawa salah satu korban yang dipenuhi dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya._

" _Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?!" tanya komandan._

" _Kami belum menerima laporan_ _Pak_ _! Yang jelas_ _untuk_ _saat ini pasukan SWAT regu A masih berada di dalam gedung dan mencoba menyelamatkan beberapa orang yang masih di sandera teroris..."_ _ucap sang bawahannya._

' _ **DHUAR!'**_ _seorang teroris telah meledakan sebuah bom dilantai 70 US Bank Tower, sebagian serpihan-serpihan besar_ _gedung_ _telah melukai beberapa orang warga sipil disekitarnya._

" _ **Sudah aku bilang! Kalian jangan mendekat!"**_ _teriak kesal komandan SWAT kepada mereka warga sipil yang masih berada dekat disekitarnya._

" _Bawa korban-korban itu ke dalam Ambulance!"_ _teriakan para polisi lainnya._

" _Siap!"_

 _Di dala_ _m_ _gedung lantai_ _-_ _70 d_ _engan_ _keadaan lampu-lampu yang telah mati, para pasukan SWAT regu A beranggotakan sepuluh orang sedang membagi-bagi tugasnya menjadi_ _lima kelompok, lalu mereka_ _berpencar segala penjuru gedung. Mereka semua ditugaskan untuk memeriksa seluruh isi ruangan gedung untuk mencari seorang teroris_ _yang masih bersembunyi_ _dan menyelamatkan beberapa orang sandera yang masih selamat._

 _Di suatu ruangan kantor di lantai_ _-_ _7_ _1_ _, dua orang laki-laki pasukan SWAT regu A telah berhasil menemukan sebuah_ _ **Bom Waktu**_ _yang terakhir. Dan salah satunya sedang mencoba menjinakannya._

" _Gray! Waktu kita tidak banyak! Cepatlah!" ucap seorang laki-laki pasukan SWAT berambut salmon merah muda itu yang sedang berjaga di depan pintu sambil melepas helmnya, lalu ia menyalakan infra merah dari alat seperti kacamata yang menempel dimatanya hingga pandangannya berubah menjadi hijau agar bisa melihat seluruh isi ruangan yang gelap._

" _N-Natsu! Bom waktu ini tidak bisa dijinak_ _k_ _an..." laki-laki pasukan SWAT berambut hitam model Raven yang sedang duduk dan berhadapan dengan sebuah_ _ **Bom Waktu**_ _itu tiba-tiba panik. Setelah ia membuka kerangka bagian atasnya, Bom itu tidak memiliki kabel-kabel yang akan dipotong_ _salah satunya_ _untuk ia jinakan._

 _ **35 detik sebelum menjelang ledakan**_ _ **...**_

" _Gray! Apa kau tahu radius ledakannya?" tanya Natsu, wajahnya langsung ikut panik setelah mendengar ucapan Gray yang sedang tidak berdaya melakukan tugasnya._

" _Entahlah aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Bom ini dibuat oleh orang Rusia. Standarnya tidak sama dengan beberapa Bom yang aku temukan sebelumnya. Sial!" Gray benar-benar sangat prustasi, lalu ia memukul sebuah lantai disaat tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi dalam waktu gentingnya._

 _ **25 detik sebelum menjelang ledakan**_ _ **...**_

" _Mungkin sudah saatnya kita berdua menghadapi resiko kematian ini..." ucap Gray dengan senyuman pasrah dan duduk bersandar ditembok dekat jendela._

 _ **20 detik sebelum menjelang ledakan**_ _ **...**_

" _Gray, pinjamkan aku pistol penembak tali milikmu..." Natsu menghampiri sebuah jendela dan membukanya, lalu mengambil Bom yang durasinya masih berjalan dan berdiri kembali di depan jendela sambil melihat ketinggian gedung disekitarnya._

 _ **15 detik sebelum menjelang ledakan**_ _ **...**_

" _Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Gray sambil memberikan pistol penembak tali miliknya kepada Natsu._

" _Aku hanya sedang ingin bertaruh dengan nyawaku. Jika malam ini aku masih hidup, kau harus mentraktirku minum. Bagaimana?" ucap Natsu dengan senyuman percaya diri sambil menancapkan ujung peluru pengait_ _di_ _pistol itu pada Bomnya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah_ _untuk_ _melakukan ancang-ancang. Sepertinya Natsu berniat melompat ke arah jendela yang terbuka itu sambil membawa Bom._

" _Natsu! Kau jangan bodoh! Belum tentu kau bisa meledakan Bom itu di udara karena kita tidak tahu radiusnya! Kau akan mati sia-sia dan sebagian gedung akan tetap runtuh dan menimpa banyak orang dibawah!" ucap Gray panik._

" _Sampai nanti Gray!" kata Natsu tersenyum menyeringai_ _sambil_ _melambaikan tangannya kepada Gray, lalu ia melompat ke jendela melayang sebentar di udara sebelum ia jatuh._

 _ **10 detik sebelum menjelang ledakan**_ _ **...**_

" _T-tunggu!_ _ **Natsu!**_ _" teriak Gray semakin panik melihat teman anggota regunya seperti berniat bunuh diri di udara._

 _Natsu tiba-tiba mengambil pistol penembak tali miliknya yang berada di dalam saku yang terletak pada sabuk senjata, lalu ia tarketkan_ _ke arah puncak_ _gedung_ _sambil_ _menarik pelatuknya._

' _ **Duar!~'**_ _peluru pengait pun meluncur cepat sambil membawa tali dan mengarah tepat pada ujung gedung bercakar langit itu._

 _Para anggota polisi yang masih mengepung dibawah gedung sedang menyaksikan aksi yang dilakukan oleh Natsu._

" _Lihat! Itu Dragneel..."_

" _Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?!"_

" _Cekala! Dia sedang membawa Bom!" salah satu anggota polisi yang berada dibawah gedung sedang melihat aksi yang dilakukan oleh Natsu lewat teropong._

 _ **5 detik sebelum menjelang ledakan**_ _ **...**_

' _ **Siet!~'**_ _dengan nekad Natsu menekan tombol penggulung talinya dengan kecepatan tinggi, seketika ia terangkat dengan cepat dan terbang melewati ujung gedung_ _itu_ _._

" _ **Hyaaaaa!"**_ _teriak Natsu_ _ketika melayang_ _di atas udara, tangan kiri yang sedang memegang pistol penembak tali milik Gray dengan bom diujungnya ia ayunkan ke atas._

' _ **Duar!~'**_ _Natsu menekan pelatuknya, dan Bom itu pun akhirnya terlempar ke udara._

 _ **3 detik dalam jarak 1 meter dari Natsu.**_

 _ **2 detik dalam jarak 2 meter dari Natsu.**_

 _ **1 detik dalam jarak 3 meter dari Natsu.**_

' _ **BHUUUM!~'**_ _akhirnya Bom pun meledak dengan radius 1 kilometer di udara dan mengobrak-ngabrik puncak gedung US Bank Tower._

" _ **NATSUUUU!"**_ _terika Gray panik disaat sedang menerawang ke udara dari Jendela._

 _Sebuah Helicopter dari team penyelamat sedang terbang di puncak gedung yang telah hancur_ _itu_ _, lampu-lampu menyoroti puncak gedung yang masih tertutup dengan sebuah asap_ _debu dari_ _serpihan bangunan mencoba mencari keberadaan Natsu namun keberadaannya tidak ditemukan._

" _Apa kalian menemukan Dragneel?" tanya salah satu orang dari regu team penyelamat yang memantau keadaan dari dalam Helicopter._

" _Maaf Pak! Gara-gara radius ledakan Bom tadi membuat sinyal GPS_ _-nya_ _mengalami gangguan, jadi untuk sementara kita hanya bisa menunggunya..." kata pilot dari Helicopter itu._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian di reruntuhan puncak gedung US Bank Tower yang masih terselimuti sebuah asap tebal._

' _ **grus!~'**_ _seseorang telah muncul dari tumpukan bangunan._

" _Huph~, Haaaaaaa~, Tadi itu sangat berbahaya sekali...hihihi..." ucap seseorang yang telah terbangun dari tumpukan itu, ternyata itu adalah Natsu yang masih sempat tertawa setelah terhindar dari kematiannya._

" _Siapa saja tolong aku!" teriak minta tolong dari seorang wanita dari arah lain._

' _ **Sepertinya ada korban yang masih selamat...'**_ _batin Natsu._

" _Kau dimana?!" terak Natsu yang mencoba menelusuri arah suara wanita itu, ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam kedung lewat celah-celah retakan hasil ledakan Bom tadi dan berjalan kesana-kemari disekitar koridor yang memiliki banyak pintu ruangan._

" _Tolong aku! Aku berada diruangan 14-AB!" teriak wanita itu lagi setelah mendengar suara Natsu._

" _Ruang 14-AB?" Natsu akhir berlari mencari-cari ruangan yang telah disebutkan oleh wanita itu tadi._

" _Ini dia..." akhirnya Natsu menemukan pintu bertuliskan 14-AB itu._

' _ **Clek'**_ _Natsu pun membuka pintunya, terlihat sosok wanita lansia cantik berambut di gelung dengan pakaian formal seorang pejabat yang sedang diborgol dengan sebuah tali._

" _Nyonya, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu sambil memotong borgol talinya._

" _I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa..." kata wanita lansia itu_ _dengan nada bicaranya yang lemas_ _disaat Natsu mengulurkan tangannya, wanita itu pun menopangkan tangannya ke pundak Natsu_ _._

" _Baiklah, ayo kita keluar dari sini..." Natsu pun keluar dari ruangan 14-AB sambil membawa wanita lansia itu dan berjalan kembali disekitar koridor hingga menemukan arah tangga menuju ke_ _bawah._

" _Nyonya, tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin menghubungi temanku..." kata Natsu sambil menekan tombol_ _E_ _arphone yang masih terpasang dibagaian telinga kanannya._

" _~CT-07-06-19116403-A~"_

" _Gray, ini aku..." balas Natsu setelah panggilannya telah diterima._

" _~Natsu, kau selamat?! sekarang kau dimana?!~"_

" _Saat ini aku berada di lantai_ _-_ _70, seorang wanita korban yang masih selamat saat ini sedang bersamaku..."_

" _~Siapa?~"_

" _Nona, bisa anda tunjukan kartu identitas anda..." pinta Natsu kepada wanita yang sedang ditolongnya itu._

" _Iya, baiklah..." wanita itu pun mengambil kartu identitasnya dan menunjukannya kepada Natsu._

" _Gray, wanita yang sedang bersamaku ini namanya..." disaat Natsu memberitahu nama wanita yang sedang bersamanya kepada Gray, tiba-tiba muncul bayangan seseorang_ _yang_ _sedang mengendap-ngendap menghampirinya dari belakangnya._

" _~Natsu, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa teroris yang sedang kita_ _cari_ _masih berkeliaran di dalam gedung ini~"_

' _ **Buak!' "Akh!"**_ _orang yang terlihat samar-samar itu telah memukul bagian kepala Natsu dengan keras_ _._

" _ **Akh!"**_ _teriak_ _Natsu_ _yang_ _akhirnya melemas dan menjatuhkan diri dilantai._

" _ **Kyaaaaa!"**_ _teriak histeris wanita lansia yang sedang melihat laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkannya itu dihantam begitu saja._

" _~Natsu! Apa yang terjadi?!~"_

" _G-Gray, a-ku..." ucap Natsu melemas terbata-bata, penglihatan matanya yang sedikit kabur mencoba tetap fokus melihat wajah teroris yang sedang menghampirinya. Namun pada akhirnya Natsu memejamkan matanya_ _secara perlahan_ _._

 _ **15 menit kemudian**_ _ **...**_

 _Natsu mulai membuka kedua matanya kembali dan membangunkan diri._

" _Ita! Kepalaku..." ucap Natsu kesakitan disaat sedang mengusap_ _bagian belakang_ _kepalanya, lalu melihat bagian telapak tangan yang telah mengusap kepalanya itu ternyata sudah berlumur darah._

' _ **Huh? Sejak kapan pistolku ini ada ditanganku? Seingatku aku tidak pernah mengeluarkannya...'**_ _batinnya setelah sadar bahwa di_ _tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam pistol miliknya sendiri._

" _Gawat! Dimana wanita yang sedang aku selamatkan tadi?!" ucap Natsu setelah menyadari keadaan, wanita yang sempat ia tolong sudah tidak ada._

" _Nyonya! Kau dimana?_ _!_ _"_ _teriak_ _Natsu_ _sambil_ _berlarian kembali sambil menjelajahi beberapa ruangan yang ada di lantai_ _-_ _70_ _untuk mencari wanita yang sempat ia tolong tadi._

 _Di_ _saat sedang menelusuri tangga menuju lantai_ _-_ _69, wanita lansia itu sedang terkapar di sudut tembok dekat tangga._

" _Nyonya!" Natsu pun menghampirinya._

" _Nyonya! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Nyonya! sadarlah!" Natsu mencoba membangunkan wanita lansia yang sedang terkapar itu, lalu ia mengangkat dan membalikan tubuhnya._

" _..." perlahan wanita lansia itu membuka matanya._

" _A-ku..." wanita lansia itu berbicara pelan dan berbisik ke telinga Natsu, perlahan ia pun mentup matanya kembali dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

" _Nyonya! Nyonya!" teriak Natsu panik di_ _saat wanita lansia itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi._

' _ **Sial! Aku terlambat! Teroris itu telah menembak jantungnya! Sekarang wanita ini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi!'**_ _batin Natsu ketika melihat bagian dada dari wanita lansia itu sudah ada luka tembak yang melubanginya._

" _Natsuuu!" teriak Gray memanggilnya disaat sedang berlarian menaiki sebuah tangga bersama pasukan SWAT regu A lainnya._

" _Apa kalian sudah berhasil menangkap teroris itu?!" tanya Natsu disaat wanita lansia yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu masih bersandar ditubuhnya._

" _Tadi kami berhasil mengepungnya, tapi sayang teroris itu lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri dari pada tertangkap..." ucap salah satu anggota SWAT yang sedang berada disamping Gray._

" _Ch! Jika saja aku tidak lengah, mungkin wanita ini masih hidup..." ucap Natsu keluh kesal._

 _Pasukan SWAT regu A beranggotakan 10 orang termasuk Natsu akhirnya keluar dari gedung sambil membawa mayat wanita lansia itu. Beberapa pihak Ambulance mengambil alih tubuh wanita lansia yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil Ambulance._

 _Natsu dan Gray saat ini sedang duduk bersandar disamping mobil patroli yang bertuliskan SWAT. Mereka berdua terlihat lelah setelah menjalankan tugas beratnya._

" _Natsu, bagaimana kau bisa selamat_ _setelah terkena_ _ledakan bom itu_ _tadi_ _?" tanya Gray._

" _Apa kau mengharapkan aku mati agar kau tidak mentraktirku?" jawab Natsu dengan tatapan penuh curiga._

" _Dasar bodoh! Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu setelah kejadian_ _itu_ _!" bentak Gray kesal melihat wajah Natsu yang begitu santai._

" _Ghahaha! Baiklah, aku menyerah. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku..." Natsu kembali tertawa sambil menunjukan dua jari Piece-nya._

" _Hmph~, benar-benar menyebalkan..." ucap Gray sedang jengkel, di sisi lain ia terlihat senang melihat_ _Natsu masih hidup._

 _Tidak lama kemudian seorang_ _Head Officer_ _dari SAPD Coporation menghampiri Natsu dan Gray dengan wajahnya yang begitu serius._

" _Yo! Pak Gildarts, anda mencariku? Ada apa?" tanya Natsu dengan sikap santainya._

" _Dragneel, aku tidak bisa menolongmu untuk masalah yang kau buat kali ini.. " kata Gildarts masih mempertahankan wajah keseriusannya dihadapan mereka berdua._

" _Maksud anda apa Pak?!" Natsu langsung terkejut, ia belum tahu masalah apa yang sedang_ _dihadapinya._

" _Mereka dari pihak Ambulance telah menemukan Peluru 9x99 mm Parabellum dari Pistol BERETTA 92 yang selalu kau pakai setelah_ _mereka_ _melakukan otopsi terhadap tubuh mayat wanita yang telah kalian berdua selamatkan tadi..." kata Gildarts sambil menunjukan sebuah peluru yang telah dibungkus dengan kantong plastik._

" _..." Natsu tidak bisa berkata apapun setelah melihat sebuah peluru dari pistol miliknya yang dijadikan sebuah bukti._

" _Dragneel, sepertinya kau telah melakukan kesalahan dalam melakukan sasaran tembak..." kata Gildarts yang terus menyudutkan permasalahan yang_ _dihadapi_ _oleh Natsu, namun di sisi lain Gildarts tidak bermaksud melakukannya dan hanya menjalankan sebuah tugas sebagai mana seorang_ _Head Officer_ _dari Departement kepolisian._

" _Pak! Aku berani bertaruh, Natsu tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti itu karena aku selalu satu team dengannya dan-" Gray sedang mencoba membela Natsu._

" _ **Graaaay! Kau diam saja, ini masalahku!"**_ _bentak Natsu yang sedang memotong pembicaraan Gray._

" _Natsu, k-kau..."_ _Gray_ _terkejut melihat wajah Natsu yang penuh dengan kemarahan._

" _Baiklah Pak Gildarts_ _,_ _ini kesalahan pertamaku yang telah melakukan salah sasaran tembak. Aku menerima konsekuensinya..." kata Natsu dalam keadaan suasana hatinya yang dingin. Ia terpaksa harus menanggung segala resikonya._

' _ **Sepertinya tadi Teroris itulah yang telah mengambil Pistolku setelah dia memukulku hingga aku pingsan, lalu dia membunuh wanita yang sedang aku selamatkan tadi dengan pistolku dan kemudian dia mengembalikan pistol miliku ini ke tanganku. Mungkin Teroris yang telah bunuh diri itu sedang mentertawakanku di alam sana, karena untuk saat ini membela diri pun percuma karena aku tidak memiliki bukti apa-apa...'**_ _gumam Natsu yang sedang tidak berdaya._

" _Dragneel, maafkan aku. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas..." kata salah satu Polisi sambil memborgol kedua tangan Natsu, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam Mobil Polisi._

" _Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku Steve. Dan sebagai gantinya, bawakan aku jamuan perayaan untuk keberhasilan Departement kita ini jika aku berada di dalam Sel...hihihi..." kata Natsu yang sedang menutupi rasa kecewanya._

" _Baiklah, nanti aku juga mengajak Gray..." ucap polisi bernama Steve itu._

 _Setelah kejadian itu Natsu di tahan dan di masukan ke dalam sel penjara SAPD Coporation. Benar-benar terasa aneh untuk dirinya di penjarakan di Departement tempat kerjanya sendiri selama setengah tahun. Begitu juga dengan gelar_ _ **CT**_ _(Counter Terorist) yang dimilikinya telah di cabut sementara oleh pihak UMO (persatuan organisasi militer) hingga mereka menambahkan gelarnya menjadi_ _ **exCT**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **11.30 AM, Los Angeles City – SAPD Coporation.**

"..." Natsu perlahan membuka matanya setelah bermimpi tentang masa lalu dua tahun silam.

' _ **Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi tentang masa laluku yang suram itu. Padahal aku ingin melupakan segalanya. Ah sudahlah, lagi pula semua itu tidak mengganggu fikiranku. Dan yang jelas aku selalu mendoakan wanita lansia yang terbunuh itu agar dia bisa tenang di alam sana...'**_ batin Natsu sambil membangunkan tubuhnya dan duduk kembali.

"Kau mimpi apa? Tidurmu itu terlalu lama tahu..." ucap dengan nada dingin Gray yang sedang jengkel, ia masih dalam keadaan sedang mengintai sudut-sudut kota Los Angeles.

"Hwaaa~" Natsu menguap sambil meregangka tubuhnya.

"Hihihi~, yang jelas mimpiku tadi benar-benar sangat indah..." kata Natsu yang sedang membalasnya dengan wajah keceriaan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Oh ya, apa kau sudah mendengar dua orang yang akan dimutasi menjadi anggota SWAT di Departement kita?" tanya Gray mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Iya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Pak Gildarts. Tapi aku belum bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Aku dengar salah satunya anggota SWAT Kelas S dengan pembaharuan **ID : RCN-05-19-19116403-S** , dan yang satunya lagi anggota SWAT Kelas A dengan pembaharuan **ID : RCN-10-12-19116403-A**. Itu saja yang aku tahu..." ucap Natsu.

"RCN? Aku kira mereka menyandang gelar CT seperti kita berdua..." kata Gray.

"Eh?! Jadi kau tidak mendengarkan semua penyampaian informasi dari Pak Gildarts? Payah sekali kau ini Gray..." kata Natsu dengan wajah ilfil.

"Kau juga tahu sendiri jika aku mendengar suara Pak Gildarts secara langsung mataku terasa ngantuk, jadi aku langsung tertidur dan tidak mendengarkannya secara tuntas..." kata Gray menunjukan wajah keseriusannya kepada Natsu.

"Benar-benar alasan yang tidak masuk akal..." kata Natsu menggerutu pelan, sebuah tanda keringat besar dibelakang kepalanya setelah melihat wajah keseriusan temannya yang satu itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku faham setelah mendengarkannya darimu. Jika mereka berdua menyandang gelar RCN, itu berarti mereka berdua adalah Recon. Yang aku tahu Recon itu terbagi ke dalam dua bagian dan masing-masing memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda. Yang pertama adalah Recon Shooter dan yang satunya lagi...Recon apa ya? Aku sedikit lupa..." ucap Gray dalam keadaan sedang berfikir.

"Kau benar, mungkin dua orang Recon yang akan di mutasikan ke Departement kita itu masing-masing memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda. Yang pertama adalah Recon Shooter, ia terkenal dengan kemampuan akurasi Sniper-nya untuk menembak target sangat menakutkan. Karena kemampuan jarak pandang seorang Recon yang satu itu di atas rata-rata dari pada kita semua Gray..." kata Natsu yang sedang menjelaskan kemampuan salah satu pasukan khusus itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **11.35 AM, Los Angeles City – Broadway, US.**

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan di kawasan Broadway, telah terjadi sebuah aktivitas kejahatan dimana dua orang perampok telah melakukan pencurian di satu toko perhiasan. Dua orang perampok itu saat ini sedang berpencar untuk mengalihkan perhatian para Polisi.

"Itu dia!" salah satu dari anggota kepolisian telah menemukan salah satu perampok yang sedang berlarian di sela-sela gedung.

' _ **Duar!~'**_ salah satu Polisi mencoba menembak bagian kaki si perampok itu dalam jarak 2km.

' _ **Slep!~'**_ "Akh!" teriak kesakitan si perampok itu disaat sebuah peluru tepat mengenai kakinya.

"Jangan bergerak!" ucap tegas Polisi lainnya yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menodongkan pistolnya.

"Sial!" ucap kesal si perampok itu disaat Polisi yang telah menembak bagian kakinya saat ini sedang memborgol kedua tangannya.

"Lapor Komandan! Salah satunya sudah kami tangkap!" ucap Polisi itu lewat Bolky talky miliknya.

" _~Bagus! Sekarang kita hanya tinggal menangkap yang satunya lagi!~"_

Komandan Polisi bersama para bawahannya yang lain sedang berlarian untuk mencari satu orang perampok lagi, namun mereka telah kehilangan jejaknya dan terhenti di perempatan kawasan Broadway.

"Sial! Kemana dia?!" ucap kesal salah satu anggotanya.

"RCN-10-12-19116403-A, kau dimana?"Sang Komandang Polisi sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang lewat alat komunikasi Bolky talky.

" _~Aku sedang berada di atas gedung US Bank Tower~"_

"Kami butuh bantuanmu! Apa kau melihat kemana perampok itu pergi?"

" _~Iya, aku melihatnya. Lokasinya berada di 615 South Broadway~"_

"Itu lokasi LA. Teather, ayo kita kejar!" ucap Komandan Polisi untuk memerintah bawahannya.

"Siap Pak!"

" _~Tunggu! Perampok perhiasan itu sepertinya membajak mobil seseorang~"_

"Gawat! Kita tidak akan sempat mengejarnya!"ucap salah satu polisi bawahannya.

 **.**

Di sisi lain, seorang **Recon Shooter** dengan pembaharuan **ID : RCN-10-12-19116403-A** saat ini masih mengintai keadaan kawasan Broadway dalam jarak 0.7 mile dari atas gedung US Bank Tower. Seragam SWAT yang sedang dipakainya masih sama seperti seragam SWAT pada umumnya, akan tetapi seorang Recon Shooter di bagian kepalanya selalu memakai tudung sehingga sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan tudungnya. Kedua tangannya telah dilengkapi dengan sebuah Sniper yang menjadi senjata andalannya.

' _ **Aku terlahir dengan kemampuan penglihatanku yang tidak biasa. Bukan semata-mata kerena penglihatanku bisa menjangkau jarak yang sangat jauh, melainkan aku bisa melihat wajah dan sifat sebagian orang yang penuh dengan kemunafikan...'**_ batinnya.

" _~Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi? RCN-10-12-19116403-A, meskipun rasanya mustahil aku izinkan kau untuk menembak pencuri itu! Tapi kau harus ingat, peraturan SAPD Coporation dilarang membunuh meskipun orang itu penjahat. Kita hanya diwajibkan untuk melumpuhkannya saja! Apa kau mengerti?!~"_ sang Komandan Polisi sedang mencoba memperingatkannya.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku..." ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

' _ **Bagiku tidak ada yang mustahil jika di awali dengan niat dan hati yang tulus...'**_ batinnya disaat titik Scope itu mencoba mengunci targetnya menuju ke arah ban mobil yang telah dibajak si perampok itu. Salah satu jari telunjuknya sedang berancang-ancang untuk menekan sebuah pelatuk Sniper.

' _ **Chieup!~'**_ pelatuk Sniper telah ditekan bersamaan dengan sebuah peluru yang keluar dari ujung Sniper yang dilengkapi peredam suara itu. Peluru itu pun meluncur bergesekan dengan udara ke arah yang telah ditargetkan.

 **3 detik peluru meluncur ke arah ban mobil dalam jarak 0.6 mile.**

 **2 detik peluru meluncur ke arah ban mobil dalam jarak 0.3 mile.**

 **1 detik peluru meluncur ke arah ban mobil dalam jarak 0.1 mile.**

' _ **Buushhh!~'**_ akhirnya peluru itu tepat sasaran dan mengenai ban mubilnya.

' _ **Ckieet!~Ckiet!~Bruk!~'**_ si perampok itu telah hilang kemudi dan mobilnya pun terhenti setelah menabrak salah satu tihang listrik yang ada di pinggir jalan.

"Sial! Kenapa ban mobilnya tiba-tiba meletus!" ucap kesal si perampok, ia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang di incar oleh seorang Recon Shooter dari jarak 0.8 mile, lalu ia pun melarikan diri dan mencoba memasuki celah-celah kota.

' _ **Seb!~Seb!~'**_ datang lagidua buah peluru yang telah ditembakan kembali oleh Recon Shooter itu dari jarak 0.8 mile dan mengincar kedua betis si perampok.

" **Akh!~"** teriak si perampok itu yang tidak sempat memasuki celah-celah kota disaat kedua betis kakinya terkena luka tembak, lalu ia pun menjatuhkan diri karena sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi dengan luka tembak dikakinya.

 **.**

Sinar matahari mencoba untuk menerangi wajah seorang Recon Shooter itu, namun yang ada sinar matahari itu hanya menerangi senyuman kemenangan di bibir cantiknya yang begitu manis.

"Bingo..." satu kata darinya setelah menyelesaikan tugas dan pergi meninggalkan puncak US Bank Tower.

 **.**

 **.**

 **11.40 AM, Los Angeles City – SAPD Coporation.**

Kembali ke dalam keadaan di atas gedung SAPD Coporation, dimana Natsu dan Gray masih berbincang-bincang masalah seorang Recon.

"Jika yang satunya Recon Shooter, Itu berarti Recon yang satunya lagi..." ucap Gray mencoba berfikir kembali namun masih tidak ingat jika melihat wajah datarnya.

"Seperti yang kau fikirkan Gray, yang satunya lagi adalah Ghost Recon..." kata Natsu dengan wajah yang penuh keyakinan.

"Ghost Recon?!" Gray terkejut mendengar nama seorang Recon yang telah dikatakan oleh Natsu. Saat ini ia sedang membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

 **.**

 _Suasana angker disekitar pemakaman Los Angeles, dimana Ghost Recon yang sedang terbayang oleh Gray itu adalah sesosok hantu memakai seragam SWAT keluar dari salah satu pemakaman pada pukul 01.00 AM._

" _Sudah waktunya aku melakukan tugas~Hiiiii~Hiiii~" ucap dengan nada yang begitu menyeramkan dan angker. Hantu SWAT itu mulai berjalan dalam keadaan kaki yang melayang._

 **.**

"Oii...oii...kenapa jalan fikiranmu mendadak bodoh seperti itu Gray?" kata Natsu menggerutu, disaat melihat wajah Gray begitu pucat dan berkeringat.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka berbincang-bincang.

' _ **seb~seb~seb'**_ debu-debu di atas gedung SAPD Coporation telah berterbangan memutar bersama angin disaat satu unit Helicopter tipe Mil Mi-17 Hip datang dan mendarat dihadapan mereka berdua.

' _ **Clek'**_ pintu Helicopter pun akhirnya terbuka. Munculah seorang pilot wanita cantik dengan gaya rambut pendek berwarna putih serta pakaian militer AF (Air Force/Angkatan Udara) berwarna abu-abu yang dirangkap rompi berwarna coklat melekat ditubuhnya.

"Gray, Natsu, lama tidak berjumpa...hmm..." sapa wanita itu setelah menghampiri mereka berdua.

 **ID : AF-25-01-19116403-A.  
Name : Yukino Agria.  
Age : 25 Year old.  
Job : Air Force.**

"あ、ゆきの。。。おげんきですか？(Ah, Yukino...bagaimana kabarmu?)" Natsu sedang berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang dengan Yukino.

"はい、げんきです。。。(Ya, aku baik-baik saja...)" balas Yukino memakai bahasa Jepang juga.

"Natsu, tolong beritahu aku bahasa Jepangnya **'Tolong pakai bahasa Inggris'**..." bisik Gray di telinga Natsu.

"Pss...pss...pss..." Natsu membalas bisikannya.

"Ehem~" Gray sedang melegakan tenggorokannya.

"ゆきの、ぬぎってください！(Yukino, mohon untuk telanjang!)" ucap Gray berbicara bahasa Jepang dengan spontan, ia tidak tahu arti yang telah ia ucapkan.

"Heh?!" Yukino terkejut sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, wajahnya langsung merah padam.

"Hmpf~" Natsu dengan wajah jahatnya menahan tawa puas dibelakang mereka berdua.

' _ **PLAK!~PLAK!'**_ suara tamparan keras yang bergeming dua kali.

Kembali ke suasana normal dimana mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang kembali menggunakan Bahasa Inggris.

"Baiklah Yukino, ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Natsu bersikap biasa disaat kedua bagian pipinya terdapat tanda tangan dari Yukino.

"Tadi pagi Pak Gildarts menghubungiku untuk datang kemari. Katanya satu unit pesawat Grumman F-14 Tomcat baru tadi pagi datang setelah beliau memesannya dua bulan kemarin. Aku datang kesini untuk melakukan uji coba untuk menerbangkan pesawat itu..." ucap Yukino dengan alasan kedatangannya.

"Eh?! Tomcat?! Pesawat macam apa itu?!" tanya Gray terkejut dan tidak tahu jenis pesawat yang satu itu. Dalam fikirannya hanya sedang terbayang sebuah pesawat berkulit manusia yang tercemar penyakit Tomcat (bintik-bintik).

"Gray, kau jangan lebay~, pesawat Grumman F-14 Tomcat itu tidak seburuk yang kau fikirkan. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya di garasi pesawat..." balas Natsu dengan nada bicaranya yang pelan, kedua bola mata datarnya melirik kesamping Gray.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, makanya aku tidak tahu..." kata Gray yang masih mempertahankan ekspresinya.

"Itu pesawat tempur buatan Amerika dengan laju maksimum 1.544 – 2.485 km/h, benar-benar pesawat tempur yang sangat cepat...hmm..." sambung Yukino sambil menjelaskannya kepada Gray.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu..." kata Yukino sambil melakukan おじぎ (membungkuk hormat ala Jepang) dihadapan mereka berdua. Ia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam pintu menuju tangga bawah.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Yukino menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

' _ **SHEEAANG!~'**_ terdengar suara pesawat tempur Grumman F-14 Tomcat yang sedang melayang di udara dengan kecepatan penuh. Menukik berputar ke bawah dan ke atas untuk mencapai langit adalah gaya terbangnya, asap hitam hasil pembuangan bahan bakar menjadi ekor hingga membentuk sebuah tanda tangan yang bertuliskan _Yukin_ _o._

" **Ghahahaha! Kau yang terbaik Yukino!"** teriak Natsu sambil tertawa riang disaat memandang ke arah langit yang sedang ditanda tangani oleh asap hitam dari pesawat tempur itu.

"Melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu, sepertinya kau masih menyukai Yukino..." kata Gray yang ikut menyaksikan atraksi terbang yang dilakukan oleh Yukino.

"Aku menyukainya karena selain cantik, dia itu wanita yang sangat ramah dan sopan...haha..." balas Natsu dengan tawa khasnya.

"Selama satu tahun kemarin kau sudah berusaha mencoba melamar Yukino tapi lamaranmu di tolak olehnya sebanyak dua kali. Dan sekarang kau mendapatkan tamparan keras sebanyak dua kali sekaligus dari Yukino. Aku benar-benar salut melihat wajahmu yang selalu tahan mental seperti itu..." sindir Gray.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menyerah dengan perasaanku terhadap Yukino. Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa berteman dengannya..." kata Natsu dengan santai dan masih mempertahankan wajah tawa khasnya.

"Lalu apa pendapatmu tentang Lucy? Bukankah kita berdua sudah mengenalnya selama satu bulan ini?" tanya Gray.

"Hah? Apa kau menyukai Lucy?" tanya balik Natsu.

"A-aku~, M-maksudku, aku tidak menanyakan hal itu. Aku tanya **'bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Lucy?'** Hmph...dasar..." ucap Gray dengan pertanyaan yang sama, wajahnya sedikit merona setelah Natsu melontarkan pertanyaan yang begitu mengejutkan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah melihat seorang wanita dari sisi kecantikannya meski pun Lucy itu cantik. Lagi pula jika kita berdua baru mengenal Lucy selama satu bulan, itu sama halnya dengan belum mengenalnya secara keseluruhan..." kata Natsu tersenyum sambil menatap langit yang cerah.

"Dasar sok bijak..." umpat Gray dari belakang Natsu.

' _ **Kenapa laki-laki Amerika yang satu ini begitu bodoh? Bukankah dia sendiri yang meminta pendapatku tentang Lucy?'**_ batin Natsu yang masih membelakingin Gray, kedua pipinya mengembung jengkel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **01.00 PM, SAPD Coporation – Office Room.**

Suasana di lantai dua yang luasnya (20m x 30m). Terpadat 12 ruang kantor dan masing-masing ruangan kantor itu telah terisi oleh para pegawai yang sedang sibuk bekerja di SAPD Coporation. Sebagian pegawai sedang berjalan kesana-kemari disekitar koridor hanya untuk bertukar sebuah Dokument.

Lucy Heartfilia, seorang wanita yang telah menyandang gelar _Bechelor Art of Scince_ di Columbia University itu telah resmi bekerja di SAPD Coporation dan sudah bekerja dengan baik selama satu bulan penuh. Seuntai tali hitam telah mengkalung dibagian kerah lehernya untuk menggantung sebuah ID Card miliknya.

 **ID : JNS-12-08-19116403.  
Name : Lucy Heartfilia, BSc.  
Age : 24 Year old.  
Job : PERS**

Ruang kantor miliknya yang berukuran (3m x 3m) itu terletak di sebelah pojok kiri dan berada dekat dengan pintu keluar menuju Lift dan tangga. Sebuah jendela yang terpasang di dalam ruang kantornya membuat sebagian pemandangan kota Los Angeles bisa terlihat dari sana.

Wajah cantiknya yang penuh dengan keseriusan terpaku memandang sebuah layar monitor yang menampilkan sebuah Layout berita tentang kriminalitas. Begitu juga dengan jemari tangannya yang terus bergerak di atas Keyboard hanya untuk memuat kata-kata yang berisi informasi dan fakta dari Layout itu sendiri.

"Heartfilia, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya dengan tegas dari seorang laki-laki berusia 45 tahun yang menjabat sebagai Head Officer itu kepada Lucy yang sedang bekerja diruang kantornya. Gaya rambut coklatnya menggolep kebelakang dan bulu-bulu disekitar bibir maconya menambah nilai plus untuk dirinya lebih terlihat berwibawa dan berkarisma. Begitu juga pakaian formalnya berupa Jas coklat tua dengan bet nama **'Gildarts Clive'** dibagian kanan dada dari Jas yang sedang dipakai oleh beliau terlihat begitu rapih dan sopan.

 **ID : DL-07-03-19116403-S.  
Name : Gildarts Clive.  
Age : 45 Year old.  
Job : SAPD ****Head Officer.**

"Tidak terlalu, memang ada apa Pak?" tanya Lucy menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak.

"Permintaan dari VIP, kita perlu memprosesnya..." kata Gildarts sambil menyerahkan sebuah Map Hitam berisikan dokument penting itu ke tangan Lucy, lalu Gildarts pun mulai undur diri dari hadapannya karena sedang terburu-buru.

"Baik Pak!" kata Lucy dengan nada tegas sambil menerima map hitam yang telah diberikan oleh Gildarts.

"Heartfilia..." kata Gildarts yang sedang berhenti di depan pintu sambil menoleh dengan wajah keseriusannya ke arah Lucy.

"I-iya, Pak?!" Lucy langsung terkejut disaat melihat wajah Gildarts.

' _ **Kenapa dia menjadi seserius itu?! Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?'**_ batin Lucy yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Setelah satu bulan kau bekerja di Departement ini..." kata Gildarts yang masih mempertahankan wajah keseriusannya.

"I-iya, kenapa memangnya?~" Lucy semakin gugup, bulir keringat di dahinya pun muncul.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, sosok seorang Guru TK yang ada pada dirimu jadi hilang...hihi..." Gildarts seketika menurunkan wajah keseriusannya menjadi tawa yang begitu menyeringai sambil menunjukan dua buah jari Piece-nya.

"Eh?!" rasa segan Lucy mendadak berubah menjadi jengkel.

 **.**

Beralih ke arah lorong koridor dimana para pegawai sedang melihat Gildarts dengan wajah **(BICH PLEASE Face Mode)** mendadak keluar dari ruang kantor Lucy dan langsung melesat ke arah pintu keluar.

" **Tolong tangkap Akagami no Shank (One Piece) berambut coklat itu! Harga buronannya yang sekarang** **850.000.000,-** **Beli (mata uang One Piece)** **"** teriak Lucy marah dengan wajah merah padam setelah muncul dari depan pintu ruang kantornya.

Para pegawai disekitarnya mulai bergemuruh.

" _Mmpf...hahahaha..."  
"Lucy kau jahat sekali...hahaha..."  
"Iya, kau menyamakan wajah Direktur kita dengan salah satu tokoh anime bajak laut..."_

"Lu-chan, ada apa?" tegur salah satu pegawai SAPD Coporation dari belakang Lucy. seorang wanita cantik bertubuh mungil dengan sebuah bando yang melingkar di atas kepala berambut birunya.

 **ID : IT-12-13-19116403.  
Name : Levy McGarden, BSc.  
Age : 24 Year old.  
Job : Programmer.**

"Levy-chan, tidak...aku tidak apa-apa...haha...haha..." kata Lucy sedang mencoba tersenyum sambil menahan emosi dihadapannya.

 **.**

Kembali ke dalam ruang kantor Lucy Heartfilia yang sedikit gelap. Lucy yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat meja kerjanya mulai mulai membuka isi dokument yang berada di dalam map hitam yang telah diberikan oleh sang Direktur, begitu juga dengan Levy yang sedang berdiri di samping Lucy ikut melihat isi dari dokument itu sendiri.

"The Sancy Diamond?" kata Levy berwajah serius setelah melihat isi dokumenya.

"Begitu rupanya? Baiklah, aku yang menyelidikinya...hmm..." kata Lucy langsung tersenyum percaya diri dengan wajah yang serius setelah memeahami isi dokument permintaan VIP itu.

"Lu-chan, memang ada apa?" tanya Levy yang tidak mengerti tentang keseriusan di wajah Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **01.00 PM, Los Angeles City – Down Town.**

LA Down Town ada salah satu kota daratan rendah yang ada disekitar Los Angeles dan letaknya relatif jauh dari gedung SAPD Coporation. Natsu dalam keadaan hanya memakai kaos singlet abu-abu dan celana hitam SWAT-nya sedang berjalan dipinggir trotoar untuk menelusuri jalan pulang. Disaat dirinya masih berjalan di sebuah trotoar, sebuah mobil MAZDA melaju pelan dari arah yang berlawanan dan tiba-tiba berhenti setelah melewati Natsu.

' _ **Clek'**_ pintu mobil pun terbuka, seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah kesalnya pun akhirnya keluar dari mobil.

"..." pandangan Natsu tertuju kepadanya dalam jarak dua meter. Ia melihat sosok seorang wanita cantik berambut merah darah yang panjang dengan gaya poni rambutnya yang menyamping. Begitu juga tubuh idelannya yang pakaian Warp Dress dan kalung Liontin dilehernya membuat wanita itu sangat anggun.

"Kenapa mobilku tiba-tiba mendadak mogok seperti ini? Padahal tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya..." ucap wanita cantik itu dengan suara Alto-nya yang pelan dan khas. wanita yang masih dalam keadaan kesal itu langsung membuka bagasi bagian depan mobil untuk melihat keadaan mesinnya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan mesin mobilku ini..." ucap wanita itu lagi setelah memeriksa mesinnya.

"Ada apa Nona?" tanya Natsu setelah memutar arah jalan pulangnya untuk menghampiri wanita yang terlihat kesal itu.

"Ah?! Ano~, mobilku tiba-tiba mogok. Dan aku tidak tahu penyebabnya karena aku tidak begitu memahami mesin mobil..." kata wanita itu yang memberitahu permasalahannya kepada Natsu.

"Coba aku lihat...mmm~" Natsu membaringkan tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam kolong mobil untuk memeriksa mesin bawahnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh para montir mobil.

"Kondisi mesin yang ada di bawah mobilnya baik-baik saja nona!" ucap Natsu dengan keras.

"Ita!" teriak Natsu seperti sedang kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap wanita itu sedikit khawatir mendengar teriakan Natsu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Nona...haha..." kata Natsu yang keluar dari kolong mobil.

"Eh?! Wajahmu..." ucap wanita itu sedang melihat wajah Natsu menjadi hitam dan kotor.

"Em? **Ghaaa! Wajahku jelek sekali!** " teriak Natsu setelah melihat wajahnya sendiri dari kaca spion mobil itu.

"Hmpf!~" wanita itu sedang menahan tawa kecilnya, gurat rona di wajah cantiknya timbul setelah memperhatikan tingkah laku Natsu.

"Yosh! Sepertinya masalah mobil mogok ini terletak pada bagian mesin depan...hihi.." kata Natsu, langsung memeriksa bagian depan mobil wanita itu.

' _ **Jika dia sudah mengetahuinya, kenapa dia malah memeriksa mesin mobil bagian bawah? Benar-benar orang yang aneh...'**_ batin wanita itu, sebuah tanda keringat dibelakang kepalanya muncul tiba-tiba disaat sedang mengamati tingkah laku Natsu yang terlihat seperit orang bodoh.

"Nona, apa kau punya sebotol air mineral?" tanya Natsu kepada wanita itu dengan wajah seriusnya sambil mengutak-ngatik mesin mobil bagian depan.

"Iya aku punya, tapi untuk apa?" tanya wanita, ia pun langsung mengambil sebotol air mineral yang diletakan disamping kursi mobil dan memberikannya kepada Natsu, disisi lain dirinya sedang bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan mesin mobil dengan air mineral.

"Terima kasih, sebenarnya aku haus...Gluk~Gluk~Gluk..." Natsu tiba-tiba meminum seteguk dari botol air mineral itu.

' _ **Burr!'**_ lalu Natsu menyemburkan air yang telah ia minum itu ke udara.

"Haaa~, segarnya~" kata Natsu berwajah bahagia disaat air yang disemburkan olehnya itu berbalik menghujani tubuhnya.

' _ **Sebenarnya orang itu mengerti tentang mesin mobil tidak sih? Dia hanya terlihat sedang buang-buang waktu...'**_ batin wanita itu lagi sedikit kesal, perasaannya semakin aneh setelah sekian lama memperhatikan tingkah laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Setelah wanita itu terlihat bosam memperhatikannya, ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam mobil sambil menunggu bantuan yang lain dari pada mengandalkan seorang laki-laki yang terhalangi oleh tutup bagasi bagian depan mobilnya itu.

"Baiklah Nona, coba nyakalan mobilnya..." perintah Natsu setelah menutup bagasi mobilnya.

"Em?" wanita itu sedikit tidak mengerti tentang perintah sederhana yang keluar dari mulut Natsu itu. Wanita itu sedikit ragu karena laki-laki yang sedang berada di depannya itu terlihat tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau jangan hanya bilang **'Em?'** saja Nona, cepat nyalakan mobilnya..." perintah Natsu lagi dengan tatapan datarnya.

"I-iya, baiklah..." kata wanita itu sambil mengkontakan kembali kunci mobilnya.

' _ **Chieesh!~BHUUM!~'**_ akhirnya mobil itu pun kembali menyala setelah wanita itu memutar Starter-nya.

"Eh?! Kok bisa?" tanya wanita itu kaget disaat mobilnya kembali menyala normal.

"Jika mobilmu tidak bisa bicara maka kau jangan membiarkannya kehausan sepertiku tadi...hihi..." kata Natsu dengan tawa khasnya setelah menghampiri wanita yang sedang duduk dikursi kemudi mobil miliknya itu.

Jika menerawang mesin bagian depan mobil yang sudah ditutup, ternyata Natsu menuangkan air mineralnya ke dalam wadah untuk air radiator mesin mobil itu.

"Aku sarankan kau membeli Jus dibengkel terdekat untuk mobilmu ini...hmm..." saran Natsu yang mengatakan secara tidak langsung tentang **'Jus'** adalah air radiator khusus untuk mobil.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah membantuku..." ucap wanita itu sambil membinarkan senyumannya kepada Natsu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Bye~" kata Natsu langsung berjalan kembali melewati mobil milik wanita itu yang masih berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu sambil menoleh kebelakang disaat disaat Natsu masih berjalan membelakinganya dalam jarak 1.5 meter.

"Natsu Dragneel, kau bisa memanggilku Natsu jika kita berdua bertemu lagi..." kata Natsu yang ikut menoleh ke arah wanita itu dan memberikan senyuman khasnya.

"Aku Erza Scarlet, baiklah sampai bertemu lagi...hmm..." ucap wanita itu membalas senyumannya. Lalu menutup kaca pintu dan menjalankan kembali mobilnya yang sedang berlawanan arah dengan Natsu.

' _ **Eh?! Erza Scarlet?! Jangan-jangan...'**_ gumam Natsu dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terkejut dan kembali menoleh ke belakang, dan seketika pula ia tersenyum penuh dengan kecurigaan dan keyakinan.

 **.**

Di sisi lain untuk wanita cantik bernama Erza Scarlet yang sedang memacu Mobil MAZDA dengan dalam kecepatan 80 mph.

' _ **Natsu Dragneel, jadi dia salah satu anggota SWAT dengan ID :**_ _ **exCT-14-04-19116403-A yang telah membunuh Ibuku dua tahun di US Tower Bank...hmm...'**_ batinnya disaat sedang termenung dengan sisi gelap di wajahnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **February, 03** **th** **2016\. CA, US.  
10.00 AM, Airport – Immigration Office.**

Suasana kantor imigrasi yang berada di Bandara Amerika Serikat, dimana para petugas keamaan berseragam biru dongker yang bekerja di kantor imigrasi itu telah mengisi masing-masing Loket antrian untuk mengurus banyak warga negara asing yang ingin berkunjung ke Amerika Serikat. Dan hari ini Lucy sedang menyamar menjadi salah satu petugas keamanan, ia sedang berada duduk di dalam Leket nomor lima dari sekian banyak Locket antrian.

' _ **Setelah aku membawa surat rekomendasi dari Pak Gildarts, akhirnya aku telah diberikan izin oleh**_ _ **I**_ _ **HO untuk menyamar sebagai salah satu petugas keamanan di kantor imigrasi yang berada di Bandara**_ _ **ini**_ _ **. Banyak orang-orang dari warga negara asing sedang mengantri di depanku untuk mengurus masalah VISA dan Passport mereka...'**_ batin Lucy disaat dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan beberapa warga negara asing yang sedang berjajar dalam antriannya.

"Selamat siang, mohon tunjukan Visa dan Passport anda..." pinta Lucy dengan nada bicara yang baku dan sopan kepada seorang wanita dari warga negara asing yang berada di antrian paling depan.

"Iya, silahkan..." jawab wanita dari warga negara asing itu sambil memberikan senyumannya kepada Lucy disaat sedang menyerahkan Visa dan Pasport miliknya.

"Gisella Hazna, warga negara Hungaria..." kata Lucy sambil melakuka sensor terhadap VISA dan Passport milik wanita dari warga negara asing itu.

"..." wanita dari Hungaria itu memberikan senyumannya lagi kepada Lucy.

"VISA anda telah terdaftar ke dalam kategori wisata, dengan alasan anda akan berlibur besok pagi ke Walldisney. Apakah anda pergi bersama keluarga yang lainnya?" tanya Lucy setelah melihat keterangan VISA milik wanita itu yang telah tampil di layar monitor.

"Suamiku sudah menunggu di sebuah hotel yang berada disekitar Walldisney..." balas kembali dengan senyuman dari wanita asal Hungaria itu kepada Lucy.

"Baiklah, semoga liburan anda menyenangkan..." kata Lucy setelah melakukan ACC dengan stemple yang ada di tangannya. Lalu menyerahkannya kembali VISA dan Passport itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih..." kata wanita asal Hungaria itu, lalu ia pun pergi dari hadapan Lucy untuk melakukan preses selanjutnya.

' _ **Sampai saat ini belum ada satu orang**_ _ **pun**_ _ **yang**_ _ **bisa**_ _ **aku curigai, tapi aku harus tetap fokus memperhatikan orang-orang dari negara asing yang sedang mengantri di hadapanku sekerang...'**_ batinnya sambil memperhatikan wajah-wajah orang asing dari berbagai negara.

"Selamat siang, mohon tunjukan Visa dan Passport anda..." pinta Lucy dengan nada bicara yang baku dan sopan. Kali ini Lucy sedang berhadapan dengan laki-laki lansia dari warga negara asing.

"Silahkan..." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan VISA dan Passport.

"Dr. Laurente Leongard, warga negara Rusia..." kata Lucy sambil memproses VISA dan Passport-nya.

"Nona, sepertinya anda petugas keamanan yang baru di kantor imigrasi ini..." ucap basa-basi laki-laki warga negara Rusia itu kepada Lucy.

"Apakah ada masalah Dr. Lenogard?" tanya Lucy dengan santai tanpa memperhatikan wajah laki-laki itu karena masih melakukan proses terhadap VISA dan Passportnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku baru melihat petugas keamanan seperti anda..." ucapnya yang sedang memperhatikan wajah Lucy begitu terlihat idealist

"VISA yang anda gunakan saat ini anda telah terdaftar ke dalam kategori VISA kedokteran sebagai alasan kunjungan menghandiri konferensi para dokter ahli kimia..." kata Lucy sambil membaca keterangan VISA yang telah tampil pada layar monitornya.

"Aku akan menghadiri pertemuan dengan para dokter Amerika yang memiliki bidang yang sama denganku..." balas laki-laki itu, sesekali siku tanganya bertumpu di papan Loker sambil menopang dagunya sambil menunjukan wajah keyakinannya kepada Lucy.

"Dr. Leondard, di dalam VISA anda ini disebutkan bahwa anda juga sebagai konsultan kesehatan untuk perusahaan farmasi Actavis..." kata Lucy dengan wajah yang serius langsung berpaling melihat wajah laki-laki dari warga Rusia itu dan menghentikan sejenak proses VISA-nya.

"Iya, aku juga telah diberi tugas untuk bekerja sebagai konsultan kesehatan di perusahaan itu..." ucap laki-laki dari warga Rusia itu yang masih menunjukan wajah santainya kepada Lucy.

"Yang saya ingin tahu, kenapa tidak ada surat rekomendasi dari pihak WHO?" tanya Lucy, disisi lain ia sedang mencoba mendesak laki-laki yang masih berada dihadapannya itu.

"Aku hanya bekerja disana untuk beberapa bulan..." ucapnya, ia sadar bahwa Lucy sedang mendesak dirinya.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya seorang wakil kepala kantor imigrasi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Lucy.

"Aku harap tidak Pak..." balas laki-laki itu kepadanya.

"Aku ingin melihat berkasnya..." kata wakil kepala kantor itu disaat pandangannya tertunju ke arah layar monitor yang ada di hadapan Lucy.

"Pak, saya belum selesai memeriksanya..." kata Lucy berbisik pelan kepada seorang wakil kepala kantor itu, ia menunjukan wajah kecurigaannya disaat sedang membelakangi laki-laki dari warga Rusia yang masih berdiri di depan Loket antrian.

"Heartfilia, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" bisiknya kepada Lucy dan langsung pindah ke belakang Loket antrian.

"Baik Pak..." Lucy pun pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya sejenak dan pindah ke belakang Locket antrian untuk hanya untuk mengikuti langkah wakil kepala kantor imigrasi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pak! Apa menurut anda tidak merasa aneh? Seorang Dokter ahli kimia yang ingin menghadiri pertemuan para dokter dalam bidang yang sama tiba-tiba melakukan pekerjaan sebagai konsultan kesehatan tanpa membawa surat rekomendasi dari pihak WHO..." kata Lucy dengan nada bicara yang pelan untuk mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Heartfilia, kau jangan menghambat seorang Dokter yang ingin melakukan pekerjaannya. Menurutku tidak ada yang aneh dengan pekerjaan sampingan seorang Dokter sebagai konsultan kesehatan untuk menambah penghasilannya. Salah satu petugas keamanan yang lain sudah memeriksa tentang identitas Dokter dari warga negara Rusia itu dan tidak ada masalah..." wakil kepala kantor itu malah berbalik menasehati Lucy.

"Saya hanya ingin memastikan kembali identitas Dokter ahli kimia itu dan-" Lucy pun menyangkalnya dan mencoba memasuki ruang Loker antrian kembali.

"Heartfilia, aku tahu kau adalah salah satu orang penting di SAPD Coporation jika Gildarts selaku Head Officer telah memberikan surat rekomendasinya padamu..." ucap wakil kepala kantor imigrasi itu yang sedang kesal dengan sikap Lucy.

"Saya disini bukan sedang berlibur..." kata Lucy sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Meski pun mengajuannya hanya sedikit kita harus cepat memprosesnya. Lihatlah gara-gara perbuatanmu, semua orang dari warga negara asing itu sudah mengantri terlalu lama. Jika sebagian orang yang sedang mengantri itu hanya melakukan transit mereka akan ketinggalan jadwal penerbangan mereka selanjutnya. Dan aku yang harus mengurus keluhan-keluhan mereka, apa kau mengerti? Kecuali kau ingin merasakan kemarahan dari pihak Kedutaan Besar Rusia yang berada di Amerika..." ucap peringatan wakil kepala kantor imigrasi itu sedikit kasar kepada Lucy.

"Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku..." kata Lucy dengan santai dan pergi dari hadapan wakil kepala kantor itu, di sisi lain wajahya terlihat kesal disaat memasuki kembali ruang Locker antrian.

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy kembali duduk di kursi ruang Loket antrian untuk melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Lalu ia pun langsung menyelesaikan proses VISA milik laki-laki dari warga Rusia itu dengan cepat.

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu. Semoga pekerjaan anda menyenangkan..." kata Lucy sambil menyerahkan kembali VISA dan Passport itu kepada pemiliknya setelah melakukan ACC dengan sebuah cap Stemple.

"Terima kasih, nona Heartfilia..." ucapnya sambil membaca bet tanda pengenal yang menempel dibagian dada seragam biru dongker yang sedang dipakai oleh Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **04.00 PM, Airport.**

Lucy pun keluar dari pintu utama kantor imigrasi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan samarannya sebagai salah satu petugas keamanan di kantor itu. Ia masih mempertahankan wajah kekecewaannya disaat sedang berjalan menghampiri jalan raya hanya untuk menghentikan sebuah mobil Taxi, namun masih belum ada satu pun mobil Taxi yang melewatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajah cantikmu yang tiba-tiba menjadi kesal seperti itu?" tegur seseorang laki-laki dengan gaya rambut Raven yang sedang bersandar di tiang listrik dekat jalan raya dan tidak jauh berada disamping Lucy.

"Gray, kau rupanya. Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa..." kata Lucy dengan nada dinginnya.

"Tidak mungkin ada orang yang mengatakan **'tidak apa-apa'** dengan wajah kesal seperti itu..." sindir Gray sambil melirik ke arah lain disaat sedang berhadapan cukup dekat dengan Lucy yang masih terlihat kesal itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan wajah kesalku ini?" tanya Lucy.

"Ini, ambilah..." Gray melemparkan sebuah es kirim (sejenis Conello) yang masih dingin.

"Gray, aku bukan anak kecil..." ucap Lucy sambil menyudutkan pandangannya setelah menangkap es krim yang melayang ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada keterangan untuk batasan umur dari bungkus es krim itu..." balas Gray sambil membukan tutup es krim miliknya yang sama dengan Lucy.

"..." Lucy hanya diam dengan rona di wajahnya muncul secara tiba-tiba disaat masih memperhatikan wajah tampan Gray yang begitu kalem dan santai. Lalu ia pun membuka tutup es krim yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Oh ya Lucy, kenapa kau malah menyamar sebagai salah satu petugas keamanan di kantor imigrasi? Bukankah malam ini kau mendapatkan perintah dari Pak Gildarts untuk menghadiri pameran berlian yang di akan di LA Museum? Dan aku dengar seorang pengusaha besar akan melakukan pelelangan di LA Museum itu untuk salah satu berlian termahal di dunia yang bernama The Sancy Diamond. Yang membuat Pak Gildarts khawatir adalah akan ada seseorang yang melakukan kejahatan dalam kesempatannya untuk mencuri berlian itu.." kata Gray sambil berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mendekati Lucy.

"Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Pastinya akan hadir beberapa orang dari warga negara asing yang ingin ikut serta untuk menawarkan harga yang pantas untuk salah satu berlian termahal di dunia yang bernama The Sancy Diamond itu. Makanya aku harus bergerak cepat untuk melakukan penyelidikan sebuah data identitas beberapa warga negara asing yang tersaring di kantor imigrasi di negara kita ini. Bukankah itu lebih efektif?" kata Lucy yang menjelaskan tujuan penyamarannya kepada Gray.

' _ **Begitu rupanya? Dia telah melakukan penyelidikannya sejauh ini, bahkan orang lain pun tidak bisa melakukan apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya saat ini. Dia benar-benar wanita yang sangat hebat...'**_ batin Gray sedang terkagum kepada Lucy.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Lalu, berapa banyak informasi yang kau dapat dari hasil penyelidikanmu Lucy?" tanya Gray dengan wajah yang serius.

"Sedikit, bahkan aku hampir tidak menemukan informasi untuk orang-orang dari warga negara asing yang akan kita curigai nantinya. Karena pekerjaanku terhambat oleh seorang wakil kepala kantor imigriasi. Menurutnya cara kerjaku ini telah menghambat mereka para warga negara asing yang akan masuk ke negara kita..." kata Lucy dengan wajah kecewanya yang kembali muncul setelah memberitahu informasinya kepada Gray.

"..." Lucy menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak.

' _ **Plek'**_ Lucy perlahan bersandar di pundak Gray untuk menutup wajah prustasinya.

"Gray, aku harus bagaimana? Pekerjaanku yang melelahkan ini hanya menghasilkan informasi yang sia-sia..." keluh Lucy.

"Lucy, bicara apa kau ini? Menurutku kau telah melakukan tugasmu dengan sangat baik, untuk sisanya serahkan semuanya padaku dan Natsu..." kata Gray sambil meletakan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Lucy.

"Iya, terima kasih..." kata Lucy berbicara pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **08.00 PM, Los Angeles City – LA Museum's Hall.**

Suasana malam hari di Aula dalam gedung LA Museum yang telah di hiasi dengan banyak meja untuk para tamu yang ikut berpartisipasi sebagai peserta lelang. Banyak orang yang sedang memakai pakaian formal, dimana para lelaki telah memakai Jas hitam dan para wanita memakai gaun. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang duduk berpasangan, dan ada pula yang sedang melihat-lihat berbagai lukisan mahal yang menghiasi seluruh dinding Aula. Salah satu di antara mereka yang ikut menghadiri pameran itu adalah Lucy yang telah berpakaian formal dengan gaun merah yang di pakainya.

' _ **Sesuai janjiku kepada Pak Gildarts untuk melakukan tugasku yang sebenarnya. Saat ini banyak sekali orang-orang yang ikut menjadi peserta lelang. Melihat cara mereka berpakaian**_ _ **sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat kaya. Sampai saat ini mereka masih menunggu untuk melihat salah satu berlian termahal di dunia yang bernama The Sancy Diamond...'**_ batin Lucy sambil melihat-lihat beberapa lukisan, dan secara tidak langsung ia juga sedang memperhatikan banyak orang termasuk warga asing yang ikut perpartisipasi di dalamnya. Lalu ia pun menghampiri salah satu meja yang masih kosong dan mengambil tempat duduknya.

"Suasana pameran akan lebih berkelas jika anda menikmati segelas Wiskey, nona Heartfilia..." sapa dari salah satu pelayan laki-laki berambut salmon merah muda dengan pakian pelayan formalnya disaat sedang membawa dua botol Wiskey di atas baki di tangan kanannya, begitu juga dengan selembar serbet putih yang mengait di tangan kirinya.

"Natsu! Haha~, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Lucy sambil menunjukan tawa riangnya.

"Bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah pernah bilang padamu? Aku ini tipe orang yang selalu melakukan Hobby yang lain..." kata Natsu dengan sikapnya yang sempurna sambil menuangkan segelas Wiskey untuk Lucy, lalu gelas yang berisi Wiskey itu ia letakan di atas meja yang sedang di tempati oleh Lucy.

"Aku kira Hobby-mu itu bekerja di pembangungan..." kata Lucy sambil menikmati segelas Wiskey yang telah diberikan oleh Natsu tadi.

"Tidak juga, aku selalu melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Dan tidak pernah melakukan apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan..." balas Natsu.

"Oh ya, apa Gray juga ada disini?" tanya Lucy.

"Entahlah, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya, dan aku juga tidak tahu dia akan datang atau tidak. Aku datang kesini lebih awal karena tugasku sebagai pelayan pengantar minuman di pameran ini...hmm..." jawab Natsu sambil memberikan senyumannya kepada Lucy.

 **.**

 **Time Skip...**

 **.**

"Kalian berdua disini rupanya..." sapa laki-laki yang ada di belakang mereka berdua, begitu juga pakaian formal hitamnya yang begitu rapih dengan gaya rambut hitam yang menggolep ke belakang.

"Gray?!" Lucy dan Natsu tercengang melihat penampilannya.

"Hmpf!~, Ghahaha! Aku baru melihat gaya rambutmu yang seperti itu..." kata Natsu yang sedang mentertawakan gaya rambut Gray yang telah disisir golep kebelakang.

"Hahaha...aku juga baru melihatnya..." kata Lucy dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Aku hanya mengikuti peraturan jika ingin mendatangi pameran ini..." balas Gray mendadak BT.

"Lucy, coba kau berdiri dan rentangkan tanganmu..." perintah Natsu sambil menuntun tangannya.

"Eh?! Kenapa?" tanya Lucy sambil berdiri, dengan polosnya ia pun merentangkan tangannya.

"Gray! Sekarang kau berdiri di belakang Lucy..." Natsu mendorong Gray ke belakang Lucy, lalu menuntun kedua tangan Gray untuk merah dua tangan Lucy yang sedang direntangkan itu.

"Oii...oii...kau-" Gray merasa risih dengan kelakukan Natsu.

"Posisi yang bagus! Sekarang kalian bayangkan sedang berada di ujung kapal pesiar yang besar sambil merasakan angin...hahaha..." kata Natsu dengan tawa riangnya.

Sebagian orang di dalam Aula sedang memperhatikan aksi yang dilakukan Lucy dan Gray.

" _Wah! Coba lihat, mereka berdua sedang menjadi Jack Dawson dan Rose Dewiit Bukater..."_

" _Hahaha, maksudmu tokoh yang ada di film Titanic itu?_

" _Iya, hahaa..."_

"Eh?! N-Natsu, kau telah mempermalukanku..." ucap Lucy sedikit geram terhadap Natsu sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda...hahaha...Baiklah, aku akan menawarkan Wiskey ke yang lainnya. Permisi..." Natsu pun pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua untuk melayani tamu yang lainnya.

"Hmph~, terkadang si bodoh itu selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak wajar..." ucap Gray menggerutu pelan setelah menghela nafasnya.

"Mungkin Natsu melakukan hal seperti itu gara-gara gaya rambutmu yang seperti ini Gray..." kata Lucy sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Gray.

"L-Lucy, apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku sudah susah payah merapihkan rambutku..." kata Gray yang akhirnya kembali dengan model rambut Ravennya seperti semula.

" **Baiklah semuanya! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu! Karena acara pelelangannya pukul 09.00 PM, mari kita isi waktu yang luang ini untuk melakukan pesta dansa berpasangan!"** ucap seorang MC dalam acara pelelangan itu, lalu ia pun memutar salah satu Music Classic.

"Wah! Instrument Classic yang sangat indah..." kata Lucy terkagum mendengarkan kemewahan dari Music Classic berkelas yang menggema di seluruh ruangan Aula.

Mereka para tamu pun akhirnya mulai melakukan dansa berpasangan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya.

"Sall we dance?" tanya Gray sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Lucy.

"I'd Love to..." Lucy pun menerima tawaran Gray untuk berdansa.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya melakukan dansa mengikuti alunan Instrument Music Classic yang sedang bergema di dalam Aula itu.

 **.**

Di sisi lain untuk Natsu yang telah selesai melayani beberapa tamu yang hadir, ia pun meletakan dua botol Wiskey yang ada di tangannya di atas meja yang berada dekat di sampingnya.

"Wah! Mereka semua saling berpasangan..." kata Natsu sambil memperhatikan beberapa pasangan yang sedang melakukan dansa. Termasuk Gray dan Lucy yang sedang berdansa di tengah-tengah para tamu yang sedang melakukan dansa pula.

"Kau disini rupanya, Natsu Dragneel..." tegur seorang wanita berambut merah dengan gaun biru langitnya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Natsu.

"Oh, Erza Scarlet. Maaf tadi aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu..." balas Natsu sambil memberikan senyuman khas miliknya kepada wanita yang bernama Erza Scarlet yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan. Oh ya, kau tidak ikut berdansa bersama yang lainnya?" tanya Erza.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Disini aku hanya bertugas untuk melayani para tamu..." jawab Natsu.

"Oh Begitu? Lalu bagaimana jika seorang tamu yang menghadiri acara ini tiba-tiba meminta pelayananmu untuk melakukan dansa?" tanya Erza lagi.

"Jika memang ada, maka dengan senang hati aku akan melayani permintaannya...hmm..." balas Natsu sambil menunjukan wajah percaya dirinya kepada Erza.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kau jangan membuat tamu yang ada di hadapanmu ini terlalu lama menunggu, tuan pelayan..." balas Erza.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, shall we dance?" kata Natsu sambil memberikan telapak tangannya kepada Erza.

"I'd Love to..." Erza pun menerimanya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi ke tengah-tengah Aula dan ikut melakukan dansa berpasangan. Sambil melakukan dansa mereka berdua mulai melakukan percakapan ringannya.

"Caramu berdansa tidak buruk, Tuan Pelayan...hmm..." kata Erza disaat tangan kanannya bertopang di pundak Natsu dan tangan kirinya sedang di genggam oleh Natsu.

"Aku hanya sedang memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik untuk seorang tamu wanita yang satu ini, Nona Scarlet..." balas Natsu disaat tangan kirinya sedang bertopang bagian pinggang lawan dansanya.

"Malam ini kau terlihat sangat berbeda, waktu kemarin ketika kau memperbaiki mobilku sikapmu tidak seperti yang sekarang..." balas Erza dengan nada bicara yang idealis.

"Benarkah? Tapi setidaknya aku masih mempertahankan jati diriku, dan lagi aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka melakukan **'penyamaran'**..." balas lagi Natsu, disisi lain perasaannya penuh dengan kecurigaan terhadap wanita yang sedang berdansa dengannya itu.

"Lucu sekali cara bicaramu itu Natsu Dragneel, kau berbicara soal **'penyamaran'** tapi kau sendiri sebagai salah satu anggota SWAT dari SAPD Coporation malah menyamar dengan pakaian pelayan yang sedang kau pakai ini..." kata Erza sambil menelusuri leher Natsu dengan telunjuknya. Begitu juga dengan bibir cantiknya begitu dekat dengan bibir Natsu seperti nyaris ingin berciuman.

"Baiklah, kau yang menang Nona Scarlet. Lebih baik kita berdua menikmati acara pesta dansa ini..." kata Natsu yang bibirnya sudah terlalu dekat beberapa mili dengan bibir Erza.

"Aku setuju...hmm..." kata Erza sambil membinarkan senyuman cantiknya.

 **.**

Sudut pandang Lucy yang masih melakukan dansa dengan Gray, ia sedang memperhatikan Natsu saat ini sedang berdansa dengan wanita lain.

"Gray? Apa kau tahu wanita yang sedang bersama Natsu itu?" tanya Lucy yang penuh dengan rasa curiga.

"Sepertinya Natsu sedang menguji keberuntungan bodohnya..." balas Gray yang ikut memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya lagi Lucy yang tidak mengerti tentang apa yang telah di ucapkan oleh Gray tadi.

"Nanti juga kau akan mengetahuinya..." jawab Gray sambil menunjukan wajah keyakinannya kepada Lucy.

Pandangan Lucy kembali melirik kesana-kemari hanya untuk mengamati beberapa orang tamu yang patut untuk ia curigai.

"Em?" perhatian Lucy tertuju ke arah pintu masuk Aula. Disana ada seorang wanita cantik berambut biru ikal yang panjangnya sebahu (Juvia) sedang bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk sambil melipat kedua tangannya, begitu juga dengan gaun biru tua yang sedang di pakai oleh wanita itu semakin mempercantik penampilannya.

"..." wantia yang sedang di perhatikan oleh Lucy itu langsung membalas tatapannya, seketika wanita itu pun pergi menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan Aula LA Museum.

"Gray maaf, aku ingin pergi dulu. Sebentar saja kok...hmm..." kata Lucy sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Gray, lalu ia pun mengikuti kemana arah wanita berambut biru yang sedang dicurigai olehnya.

 **.**

Lucy mencoba keluar dari pintu masuk, namun keberadaan wanita berambut biru ikal itu sudah hilang keberadaannya.

' _ **Kemana dia? Apa dia menyadari keberadanku yang sedang mengikutinya?'**_ batin Lucy disaat berada di sekitar halaman gedung sambil berpaling kesana-kemari.

" **Baiklah sudah waktunya untuk puncak acara kita, anda semua pasti akan terkejut melihat salah satu benda berkilau termahal di dunia yang satu ini. Silahkan untuk para tamu duduk dan menyiapkan harga tawaran tertingginya..."** terdengar suara seorang MC dari luar gedung yang telah membuka acara pelelangannya.

' _ **Acaranya sudah di mulai...'**_ gumam Lucy, ia pun berjalan kembali memasuk pintu Aula gedung LA Museum.

 **.**

 **09.00 PM**

Kembali ke dalam suasana tenang di dalam Aula LA Museum dimana para tamu yang sedang berpartisipasi sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu salah satu benda akan di lelangkan di atas panggung.

"Kau dari mana saja Lucy?" tanya Gray dengan nada bicara yang pelan disaat Lucy muncul kembali di hadapannya.

"Gray, mungkin ini hanya firasatku. Tapi kita harus tetap waspada sebelum berlian yang bernama The Sancy Diamond itu dilelangkan. Oh ya, dimana Natsu?" bisik Lucy.

"Tadi setelah acara pesta dansa selesai Natsu langsung pergi bersama wanita yang telah berdansa dengannya tadi. Dan aku tidak tahu mereka berdua pergi kemana..."

 **.**

" **Ladies and Gengtlemen! Mari kita buka kain yang menutupi sebuah kota kaca ini dan kita lihat seperti apa bentuk rupa The Sancy Diamond. Kita hitung mundur sama-sama!"**

" **...1..."**

" **...2..."**

" **...3..."**

Lampu yang ada di dalam Aula pun menjadi redup setelah MC itu membuka kainnya, dua buah lampu sorot tertuju ke arah kota kaca yang berisi sebongkah berlian berwarga kuning keemasan yang begitu mengkilap dan cantik.

" _Wah! Jadi itu The Sancy Diamond?!"_

" _Hebat! Sepertinya berlian itu sangat mahal"_

" _Apa kau berani menawar harga mahal untuk berlian yang satu itu?"_

" _Entahlah, kita lihat situasinya saja..."_

" **The Sancy Diamond adalah salah satu berlian termahal di dunia yang konon katanya telah ditemukan di negara India pada abad ke-14. Berlian ini memiliki berat 55,23 carat (11,05 gram). Jadi siapakah yang pantas mendapatkan berlian termahal yang satu ini? Kami serahkan kepada nona-nona dan tuan-tuan untuk memberikan harga tawaran yang pantas! Silahkan..."**

"$ 7.000.000,-!" seseorang telah membuka tawaran pertaman sambil mengangkat tangannya.

" **$ 7.000.000,-! Tawaran dari tuan Albert! Harga yang cukup tinggi! Apakah ada lagi dari anda** **-anda** **semua yang berani** **menawar harga lebih tinggi dari** **tawaran tuan Albert?!"**

"$ 12.000.000,-!"

" **Owh! $ 12.000.000,-! Benar-benar harga yang tinggi dari tuan Emerson! Apakah ada tawaran yang lebih tinggi** **lagi** **dari tuan Emerson?!"**

" _Wah gawat! Padahal aku akan menawarnya dengan harga $ 7.500.000,-..."_

" _Baiklah aku menyerah!"_

" _Iya aku juga menyerah!"_

 **.**

Sudut pandang Lucy disaat sedang bersama Gray di belakang para peserta lelang yang sedang berperang tawar harga The Sancy Diamond.

"Gray, aku peringatkan padamu sekali lagi. Kau harus tetap waspada dan fokus memperhatikan di sekelilingmu. Karena firasatku sekarang benar-benar tidak enak..." kata Lucy dengan wajah seriusnya disaat kedua matanya tertuju fokus ke arah berlian itu.

"Baiklah Lucy, serahkan semuanya padaku..." Gray mulai berjaga-jaga sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam Jas yang sedang ia pakai. Perlahan ia memegang sebuah pistol yang diletakan di saku bagian dalam dari Jas miliknya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Natsu pun akhirnya datang dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Natsu, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Lucy.

"Tadi aku sedang mengantar seseorang ke depan pintu gerbang, katanya dia ada keperluan mendadak sehingga dia harus meninggalkan acara ini..." kata Natsu dengan wajah santainya.

"Dia? Siapa?" tanya Gray.

"Wanita yang telah berdansa denganku tadi, namanya Erza Scarlet..." jawab Natsu.

' _ **Srep'**_ tiba-tiba semua lampu padam hingga seisi Aula menjadi gelap.

" _Apa yang terjadi?!"_

" _Kenapa tiba-tiba lampunya padam?!"_

' _ **Duar!~'**_ terdengar suara tembakan di dalam Aula yang masih gelap itu.

" _Dari mana suara tembakan itu?!"_

" _Entahlah! Lebih baik kita keluar!"_

" _Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

Mereka para tamu pun semuanya berbondong-bongdong pergi keluar dari Aula itu.

"Gray?! Natsu?! Kalian berdua dimana?!" tanya Lucy yang sedang panik disaat masih berada di dalam Aula yang masih dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

"Aku disini Lucy, tetaplah berada di dekatku..." jawab Gray dalam keadaan siaga setelah mengeluarkan pistolnya, begitu juga dengan tanggung jawabnya untuk menjaga Lucy yang berada di dekatnya.

"Natsuuu?! Kau dimanaaa?!" teriak Lucy yang sedang memanggil Natsu, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu saat ini sedang berada di belakang Aula untuk melihat keadaan di pusat pembangkit listrik.

' _ **Ada seseorang yang telah memutuskan kabelnya. Baiklah, aku akan menyambungkannya kembali...'**_ batin Natsu, lalu ia pun bergerak cepat mematikan saklar arus listriknya. Lalu menyambungkan kembali kabel yang terputus itu dan menghidupkan kembali saklarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan Aula pun kembali terang, The Sancy Diamond masih terpajang utuh di dalam kotak kaca dan masih berada di atas panggung. Namun telah terjadi sesuatu dimana seorang MC yang tadinya sedang membawakan acara pelelangan tiba-tiba terkapar di atas panggung.

"Gawat! Tolong panggil Ambulance! Dia terkena luka tembak di bagian bahunya!" kata Gray setelah menghampiri seorang MC yang masih terkapar di atas panggung itu.

"G-Gray, kita terlambat. Ada seseorang telah menukar The Sancy Diamond ini dengan yang palsu..." kata Lucy langsung terkejut disaat sedang memperhatikan berlian yang masih berada di dalam kotak kaca itu.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kotak kacanya masih utuh?" balas Gray sambil memperhatikan berlian yang ada dihadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu dengan wajah yang tergesa saat ini sedang berkeliaran di halaman gedung LA Museum.

' _ **Aku yakin pelakunya masih disekitar sini. Tapi dimana dia?!'**_ batinnya sambil memandang kesana-kemari, namun ia hanya beberapa orang yang sedang panik dan ketakutan. Lalu ia menghampiri gerbang keluar menuju jalan raya.

" **Natsuuu!"** teriak Lucy yang sedang berlarian bersama Gray dari belakang untuk menghampirinya.

"hosh...hosh...Natsu, apa kau menemukan orang yang mencuri berlian itu?" tanya Gray yang sedikit kelelahan setelah berlarian menghampirinya.

"Aku sedang mencarinya. Orang yang mencuri berlian itu harusnya masih di sekitar sini karena halaman LA Museum sangat luas..." kata Natsu.

"Kejadian ini benar-benar diluar perkiraan kita. Dengan mudahnya orang yang mencuri berlian itu melarikan diri begitu saja. Padahal aku melihat La Museum ini penjagaannya begitu ketat..." sambung Lucy yang sedang termenung.

"Melihat hasil rekaman CCTV dalam Aula pun percuma, karena tadi lampu seisi ruangan telah dipadamkan..." sambung Gray yang ikut termenung.

Apa yang terjadi pada malam ini membuat tiga orang dari SAPD Coporation itu kebingungan setengah mati.

"Kita berempat masih ada harapan untuk menangkap pelaku pencurian The Sancy Diamond itu..." tegur seseorang dari belakang mereka bertiga dengan nada bicara santainya yang sedikit misterius.

"Em?" mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Terlihatlah seorang wanita berseragam SWAT yang kepalanya tertutup tudung kain tebal, sehingga hanya bisa melihat bagian bibir cantik di wajah wanita itu. Begitu juga dengan senjata andalannya yaitu sebuah Sniper telah melengkapi bagian punggunya.

"Jika dilihat dari seragam SWAT yang kau pakai itu, sepertinya kau adalah Recon Shooter..." ucap Natsu.

"Kau benar, aku seorang Recon Shooter. Kode pembaharuanku di SAPD Coporation adalah **ID : RCN-10-12-19116403-A.** Namaku Juvia Lockser, kalian boleh memanggilku Juvia...hmm..." ucap wanita itu setelah menyingkirkan tudung di kepalanya, terlihat sudah seluruh wajah cantiknya dengan gaya rambut panjang ikal berwarna biru.

 **ID :** **RCN-10-12-19116403-A.  
Name : Juvia Lockser.  
Age : 24 Year Old.  
Job : SWAT Recon Shooter.**

"Eh?! Bukankah kau itu orang yang aku kejar tadi?" tanya Lucy yang sempat mengenalinya.

"Sebenarnya Juvia juga mendapatkan tugas yang sama seperti kalian bertiga dari Pak Gildarts..." kata Juvia.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya apa yang akan kau rencanakan tentang kita berempat masih ada harapan untuk menangkap pelaku pencurian The Sancy Diamond itu? Juvia..." tanya Gray yang sedang bicara berbelit-belit.

"Heeeh~, cara bicaramu benar-benar sangat aneh Gray..." kata Lucy disaat tanda keringat dikepalanya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Baiklah, Juvia mengerti maksudnya. coba lihat ini..." Juvia langsung menunjukan layar gadged yang menampilkan sebuah peta Los Angeles, terdapat sebuah titik merah yang bergerak ke arah tujuannya.

"Haha! Juvia, kau benar-benar hebat..." kata Lucy dan langsung menangkap Juvia ke dalam pelukannya.

"hmm..." Juvia tersenyum.

"Apanya yang benar-benar hebat? Harusnya dari tadi kau menangkapnya..." kata Natsu dengan tatapan polosnya ke arah Juvia.

"Sebenarnya rencana Juvia adalah untuk mencari tahu, siapa dalang dibalik pencurian berlian termahal itu. Jika kita hanya menangkap orang yang mencuri berlian itu kita tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apa-apa. Apa kalian mengerti?" kata Juvia yang sedang memberitahu rencana matanya kepada mereka bertiga.

"Oh iya, benar juga...haha..." kata Natsu sambil tertawa, di sisi lain ia sedikit malu karena sempat meremehkan Juvia tadi.

"..." perasaan aneh yang dirasakan oleh Gray dan Lucy muncul begitu saja hingga tanda keringat di kepala mereka berdua pun akhirnya muncul.

"hmm..." Juvia hanya membinarkan senyumannya disaat melihat tingkah laku Natsu.

.

.

 ** **February, 04** **th** **2016\. CA, US.**  
08.00 AM, Los Angeles City – Gardena.**

Di sisi lain seorang laki-laki berpakaian formal serba hitam dengan sebuah koper kecil warna abu-abu di tangannya sedang memasuki salah satu Apartement yang berada di wilayah Gardena, tempatnya masih satu kawasan dengan kota Los Angeles. Laki-laki itu berjalan menuruni tangga menuju bawah tanah. Ternyata di dalamnya sudah ada segerombolan Mafia yang sedang berkumpul meja besar di dalam ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Sepertinya misi pencurianmu itu berjalan dengan baik..." ucap pemimpin Mafia kepada laki-laki berpakaian hitam itu disaat wajahnya tertutup oleh sebuah bayangan sekitar ruang.

"Yah, seperti itulah...mungkin anda akan terkejut melihat benda berkilau yang satu ini, Tuan Leongard..." balasnya sambil membuka isi Koper abu-abu yang ada di tangannya itu hingga terlihatlah sebuah batu mulia berwarna kuning keemasan di dalamnya..

"Seperti yang kuharapkan, kau berhasil mencuri The Sancy Diamond. Benda berkilau berwarna kuning keemasan ini adalah salah satu berlian termahal di dunia, harganya mencapai $ 400.000.000,- bahkan lebih dari itu..." kata pemimpin itu yang akhirnya menunjukan wajahnya, ia adalah orang dari warga Rusia yang sempat di introgasi oleh Lucy ketika di kantor imigrasi.

"Aku mengetahui harga pasaran dunia untuk The Sancy Diamond itu..." ucap seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu masuk yang di penuhi bayangan-bayangan gelap, lalu ia pun menunjukan wajahnya di hadapan mereka semua.

"Owh~Erza, akhirnya kau datang juga..." sambut pemimpin Mafia kepada wanita berambut merah itu yang sedang berjalan secara perlahan menghampiri meja hanya untuk melihat The Sancy Diamond yang masih di letakan di koper yang terbuka.

"Jika kalian ingin tahu, The Sancy Diamond ini harganya bisa mencapai lebih dari $ 700.000.000,-...hmm..." balas Erza dengan senyuman dinginnya kepada mereka semua setelah menghampiri salah satu batu mulia termahal di dunia itu.

 _"$ 700.000.000,- hanya untuk berlian yang beratnya beberapa gram seperti ini? Yang benar saja..."  
"Iya, benar...rasanya tidak mungkin..."  
"$ 400.000.000,- menurutku sudah terlalu mahal..."_

"Itu terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Dan yang jelas harga yang telah aku sebutkan tadi adalah harga pasar gelap..." ucap Erza yang sedang meyakinkan para Mafia itu.

Siapakah sebenarnya wanita yang bernama Erza Scarlet itu? Mungkin itu adalah pertanyaan yang terlontar untuk orang yang baru mengenal sebagian tentang dirinya. Jika mengenan wanita itu secara keseluruhan, dia terlihat seperti salah satu orang di balik dalang dari kasus pencurian The Sancy Diamond.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **=To be Continue=**

* * *

 _ **Di luar perkiraan Author sendiri...  
Jumlah word-nya kelebihan... X(**_


	3. The Ghost Recon

**_~The Ghost Recon~_**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic oleh Indra-Fernandes  
**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei, SAPD Coporation milik Author, dan Erza Scarlet selingkuhan Author...XD  
**

 **Chara: Natsu D, Gray F, Lucy H, Gildarts C, Yukino A, Erza S, Juvia L  
**

 **Pairing : Unknown XD  
**

 **Genre : C** _ **omedy, Friendship, Action, Parody  
**_

 **Warning : Typo, dll**

* * *

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Intinya Lucy melanjutkan kasus penyelidikan tentang pencurian The Sancy Diamond bersama Gray dan Juvia, karena masih berhubungan sama Chapter-2**_

* * *

 **Yah, akhirnya selesai juga Chapter-3  
Jangan ada yang protes jiga dari salah satu adegan ada Parody yang Author ambil dari salah satu adegan Film XD  
**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **F** **ebruary, 04** **th** **2016\. CA, US.**  
 **08.30 AM, Los Angeles City – United Militer Organisation.**

Satu hari setelah kejadian di LA Museum yang telah kehilangan salah satu berlian termahal di dunia yang bernama The Sancy Diamond. Gildarts selaku kepala Departement Kepolisian San Andreas (SAPD Coporation) bersama kepala Departement Kepolisian lain sedang menempati meja ruang rapat di gedung UMO (United Militery Organisation/Persatuan Organisasi Militer).

"Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi?!" bentak kepala UMO kepada semua kepala Departement kepolisian.

"M-Maafkan kami Tn. Hunley, kami sudah berusaha memperketat penjagaan di wilayah LA Museum. Tapi entah bagaimana orang itu bisa mencuri The Sancy Diamond itu begitu saja..." ucap dengan perasaan gugup kepala Departement dari LAPD Coporation yang sedang duduk di samping Gildarts.

"Dan kau Gildarts! Bukankah bawahanmu itu sedang berada di lokasi?! Dan aku dengar kau juga melibatkan Natsu Dragneel dalam kasus seperti ini! Sekali lagi aku tegaskan! Jangan pernah melibatkan seorang anggota SWAT yang masih menjalani proses hukuman! Apa kau mengerti?!" bentak kepala UMO lagi kepada Gildarts.

' _ **Sebenarnya aku sudah muak dengan rapat perkumpulan ini, mereka pihak UMO hanya bisa menyalahkan semua kepala Departement Kepolisian tanpa melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya...'**_ batin Gildarts yang sedang merenung bersama kepala Departement kepolisian lainnya.

 **.**

 **Time Skip...**

 **.**

 **09.00 AM, Los Angeles City – SAPD Coporation Office.**

Siang hari di wilayah zona aman kota Los Angeles, lebih tepatnya lagi di sekitar gedung kantor SAPD Coporation. Terdapat banyak jendela untuk masing-masing ruang kantor yang terpasang di setiap sisi gedung kantor tersebut. Terlihat Lucy sedang bertopang dagu di bibir jendela kantornya yang berada di sebelah kanan Lantai-2. Kedua matanya tertuju melihat pemandangan kota Los Angeles yang begitu ramai dengan banyak orang dan berbagai kendaraan yang sedang melaju di jalan raya, namun jika melihat raut wajahnya Lucy saat ini sedang merenung karena sedikit kecewa berat.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 _ **Kasus pencurian kali ini benar-benar rumit. Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang menjadi dalang dibalik kasus ini? Bisa-bisanya si pelaku itu kabur dengan mudah tanpa diketahui siapapun setelah mencuri The Sancy Diamond di LA Museum. Aku merasa diriku benar-benar tidak berguna dalam penyelidikan kasus kali ini karena aku sendiri saat ini tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.**_

Normal P.O.V

Sekali-sekali Lucy melihat ke arah bawah gedung kantornya. Terlihat sebuah lapangan pelatihan Militer seluas 400 meter. Di sana ada 20 orang anggota SWAT Trainer sedang latihan baris-berbaris membentuk formasi pertahanan dan tentunya di bimbing oleh satu orang anggota SWAT Senior kelas-A agar latihan bisa berjalan dengan semestinya.

' _ **Tap'**_ tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang sedang mencolek bahu Lucy dari atas jendela kantornya saat Lucy sedang dalam keadaan melamun.

"Em?" Lucy menoleh ke atas.

"Hihihi~" terlihat sosok laki-laki berpakaian kaos Singlet abu-abu dan celana hitam SWAT sedang menyeringaikan tawa khasnya yang begitu dekat di wajah Lucy, namun tawa laki-laki itu malah terlihat sedikit menyeramkan di saat laki-laki itu sedang dalam keadaan posisi merangkak terbalik di atas jendela ruang kantor Lucy.

" **Kyaaa!"** teriak Lucy kaget sekaligus panik hingga sempoyongan kebelakang dan jatuh ke lantai ruang kantornya.

Laki-laki yang masih dalam posisi terbalik itu perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya, dan ternyata laki-laki itu sedang di gantung dengan seuntai tali hitam di bagian depan sabuknya yang terhubung dengan puncak gedung kantor. Posisi tubuhnya yang terbalik itu kini berada tepat membingkai di jendela. Kedua tangannya menahan tali dan kedua kakinya menekuk ke samping sambil mengapit tali hilam itu dengan kedua telapak kakinya.

"Yoo~ Luce...hihi..." sapanya yang penuh dengan tawa manis sambil melambaikan tangan dalam posisi terbalik itu ke arah Lucy, dan ternyata laki-laki itu adalah Natsu.

"N-Natsu, rupanya kau...Humfh...dasar..." sahut Lucy telapak tangan kananya menyentuh bagian sekitar dada hanya untuk mencoba menenangkan kembali jantungnya yang sedang berdetak kencang dan nafasnya yang sedikit diburu.

"I'm not Natsu~, I'm Spiderman~" ucap Natsu sambil mencuatkan bentuk matanya.

"Haha~" suara tawa khas Lucy yang menggelitik menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang merasa terhibur. Lucy pun kembali terbangun dan menghampiri Natsu yang masih mempertahankan posisi tubuh terbaliknya. Wajah Lucy yang sedang merasa terhibur itu kini berada dekat dalam jarak 10 cm dengan wajah Natsu.

"Kenapa tadi kau melamun Merry Jane?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hmpf~ kau jangan seenaknya merubah namaku..." Lucy kali ini menahan tawanya karena merasa geli setelah mendengar Natsu memanggil namanya dengan nama orang lain.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa bergelantungan terbalik seperti itu?" tanya Lucy.

"Hupf...ah..." Natsu membalikan posisi tubuhnya kembali hingga akhirnya ia pun hinggap dan jongkok di bibir jendela ruang kantor Lucy. Lima jari tangan kanannya ia topangkan di bibir jendela tepat di antara kedua kakinya agar tubuh jongkoknya itu tetap tertahan.

"Tadi aku hanya sedang memberbaiki salah satu jendela kantor Lantai-3, karena aku melihat salah satunya ada yang rusak..." jawab Natsu santai dan masih mempertahankan wajah cerianya.

"Bokis Ah! Aku belum pernah melihat ada orang yang mau memperbaiki jendela kantor dengan cara bergelantungan seperti yang kau lalukan sekarang..." Lucy pun menyangkalnya, kedua matanya yang sedikit sayu itu terus menatap wajah Natsu.

"Tapi hari ini kau sudah melihatnya bukan? Ghahaha!~" balas Natsu dan tawanya kali ini terdengar keras.

"Hmm~" Lucy pun tersenyum kembali di saat sedang melihat tawa khas dari wajah manis dan tingkah laku konyol milik si laki-laki SWAT berambut tajam berdiri berwarna pink itu.

' _ **Dari semua laki-laki yang pernah aku temui hanya Natsu seorang yang bisa menghiburku perasaanku yang sedang penat seperti ini...'**_ batinnya merasa senang.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah hari ini aku sudah melihatmu memperbaiki sebuah jendela kantor, Tn. Spiderman?" tanya Lucy sambil melipat kedua tangannya, begitu juga dengan senyuman cuek beridealisnya ia dekatkan lagi dalam jarak 5 cm dengan wajah Natsu.

"Mmmm...Kalau begitu aku ingin memperbaiki suasana hati murung milik si wanita cantik berambut pirang dihadapanku ini...hmm..." kata Natsu melempar senyuman menggodanya kepada Lucy.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana cara kau melakukannya?" tanya Lucy yang masih mempertahankan sikapnya, dan kali ini sikap Lucy malah terlihat seperti menantang seolah-olah sedang menawarkan bibir tersenyum manisnya itu kepada Natsu.

Perlahan Lucy memejamkan kedua matanya sambil meresapi rasa hangat yang begitu dekat saat bibir tipis cantiknya itu mulai berdekatan dan saling bertukar nafas dalam jarak 3 cm dengan bibir Natsu.

Jarak 2 cm...

Jarak 1 cm...

Jarak 0.5 cm saat ujung bibir mereka berdua semakin nyaris bersentuhan.

"Are?!" tiba-tiba saja Natsu kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang sedang jongkok di bibir jendela kantor itu.

" **Ghaaaaa!~"** teriak Natsu panik saat tubuhnya akan jatuh ke bawah gedung.

" **Natsuuu!~"** teriak Lucy ikut panik sambil mencoba meraih tangan Natsu.

' _ **Tap~'**_ untuk saja Natsu reflek saat tangan kanannya menangkap bibir kusen jendela kantor Lucy. Akhirnya akhirnya Natsu berhasil menyelamatkan tubuhnya yang nyaris terjatuh ke bawah gedung itu.

"Hupf..Ah...Abunee..." hela Natsu merasa lega setelah nyaris jatuh, lalu ia memanjatkan tubuhnya kembali hingga duduk bersandar di sisi samping bibir jendela.

' _ **Tadi itu benar-benar nyaris...'**_ batin Lucy wajahnya sedikit bete, kata batinya itu mengandung dua arti sekaligus antara nyaris berciuman dan nyaris melihat Natsu akan jatuh ke bawah gedung.

"Oh ya Luce, apa kau masih berniat melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut tentang kasus pencurian The Sancy Diamond itu?" tanya Natsu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya kembali Lucy heran dengan pertanyaan Natsu.

"Yang ingin aku tanyakan sebenarnya The Sancy Diamond itu milik siapa? Itulah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba timbul dalam diriku saat aku jadi seorang pelayan di acara pelelangan di LA Museum karena yang aku tahu jika berlian itu milik negara kita, kenapa malah di lelangkan? Dan aku rasa benda termahal di dunia itu harusnya di abadikan saja..." Natsu sedang mengemukakan persepsi yang ada dalam fikirannya.

' _ **Benar juga, kenapa tidak terfikir olehku? Dari kemarin aku hanya memikirkan tentang siapa pelaku dibalik kasus pencurian The Sancy Diamond itu tanpa memikirkan siapa pemiliknya...'**_ batin Lucy dan bergegas membuka laci meja kerja yang menyimpan banyak dokument penting. Lucy mengambil kembali Map Hitam berisikan dokiment permintaan VIP yang sempat diberikan oleh Gildarts kemarin, lalu membaca ulang isi dokument permintaannya.

' _ **Sudah kuduga, dokument permintaan VIP ini hanya diajukan oleh satu pihak saja yaitu LA Museum sendiri. Mereka hanya meminta bantuan kepada semua pihak Departement untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam masalah keamanan agar acara pelelangan itu bisa berjalan dengan semestinya, tapi aku rasa sebenarnya bukan seperti itu...'**_ Lucy pun memasukan kembali dokument itu ke dalam laci meja kerjanya itu setelah membacanya. Tiba-tiba saja Lucy bergegas keluar dari ruang kantornya.

"L-Lucy tunggu!" Natsu mencoba menghentikannya, namun Lucy malah mengabaikannya.

"Haaah~ terkadang jalan fikirannya itu benar-benar sulit difahami..." keluh Natsu mengenduskan nafasnya yang panjang setelah Lucy menghilang dari hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa di koridor melewati bebarapa ruang kantor disampinya hingga akhirnya ia pun sampai di depan pintu Lift. Lucy sedang menunggu pintu Lift yang nantinya akan terbuka itu ketika ia melihat layar hitam berangka digital merah di samping kanan pintu Lift itu sedang menunjukan keterangan angka 1, lalu tanda panah ke atas. Akhirnya pintu Lift itu terbuka dan terlihatlah di dalamnya Lift itu ada sang Head Officer berpakaian Jas coklat yang bernama Gildarts Clive.

"Yo~ Heartfilia...hihi..." sapa Gildarts sambil melambai tangan dan menyeringaikan tawanya kepada Lucy, jika melihat sikap Gildarts saat ini sepertinya Gildarts melupakan sikap wibawanya.

"Maaf Pak, saya sedang buru-buru..." kata Lucy serius dan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam Lift sambil menekan tombol yang ada di sudut kanan Lift menuju Lantai UG-1 (Lantai bawah tanah). Lalu pintu Lift itu pun langsung tertutup secara otomatis dan Lift nya pun perlahan turun ke bawah menuju Lantai UG-1 tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Gildarts untuk keluar dari ruangan Lift.

"H-Heartfilia...tunggu..." Gildarts merasa serba salah saat menghadapi sikap Lucy yang benar-benar sedang serius.

"Pak, sepertinya Dokument permintaan VIP yang anda berikan kemarin ada yang tidak beres..." Lucy masih mempertahankan sikap seriusnya langsung menatap Gildarts.

"Hoooh~ ternyata kau menyadarinya juga..." kata Gildarts mencoba mengembalikan sikap wibawanya kembali, namun bentuk sorot matanya malah membulat seperti seperti ingin menggoda Lucy.

"Maksud anda apa Pak?" tanya Lucy.

"Ehem!~ Maksudku...sebelumnya aku juga sempat membacanya dan ternyata isi dokument itu memang ada yang tidak beres...tadinya aku berniat menganalisa dokument itu lebih dalam, tapi karena aku akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk pertemuan rapat antar kepala Departement jadi menyerahkan dokument itu kepadamu..." kata Gildarts.

"Kenapa kemarin anda tidak memberitahu saya langsung Pak?!" ucap Lucy kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji seberapa cermat seorang guru TK menganalisa kasus seperti ini...hihi..." kata Gidarts yang akhirnya malah mencoba untuk bercanda dengan Lucy.

"Hmfh?!" Lucy pun memplototi Gildarts sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah padam karena rasa kesalnya sudah di ambang batas.

' _ **Celaka...firasatku kali ini benar-benar sangat buruk...'**_ batin Gildarts langsung Sweatdrop seketika, dan wajahnya pun langsung **Bitch Please** saat setelah berpaling membelakingi Lucy. Semua itu menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang ketakutan karena terancam bahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lantai-1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lantai UG-1**

Pintu Lift pun terbuka secara otomatis dan akhir Lucy keluar dari Lift itu. Terlihat olehnya sebuah koridor yang memiliki jarak 10 meter dan lampu-lampunya sedikit redup sehingga membuat suasana di sekitar koridor itu agak gelap. Di sisi tengah koridor itu terdapat dua buah pintu masuk dari bahan baja yang tertutup rapat dan saling bersebrangan. Pintu masuk ruangan sebelah kiri memuat keterangan **Technology's Room** dan pintu masuk sebelah kanan memuat keterangan **Weapon's Room**.

"Terima kasih mengantar saya kemari...hmm..." ucap Lucy tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hmmmfh!~ &%&# $#!# Hmmfh!~" kata-kata Gildarts terdengar tidak jelas, dan ternyata Gildarts sedang dalam keadaan dibungkam mulutnya dengan selembar Solatif hitam serta kedua tangan dan kakinya sedang di ikat oleh Tali kur warna putih.

' _ **nit~'**_ Lucy pun menekan tombol yang ada di sebelah kanan pintu Lift hingga pintunya tertutup secara otomatis, dan terdengarlah suara Lift saat sedang bergeser ke atas hanya untuk mengantarkan kembali Gildarts ke Lantai-2.

' _ **Aku harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Gray dan Juvia...'**_ batinya sambil berjalan di sekitar koridor hanya untuk mencari Gray dan Juvia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Weapon's Room**

Suasana pencahayaan yang sedikit redup di dalam ruang persenjataan/Weapon's Room. Banyak berbagai jenis senjata api yang terpajang di sisi tembok sebelah kiri pintu masuk, dan juga terdapat sebuah lemari berukuran volume Panjang 2 meter, lebar 1 meter, dengan ketebalan 0.5 meter dan juga memiliki 100 buah laci yang berisikan amunisi/peluru untuk berbagai jenis senjata. Terlihat disana Gray sedang mengambil sebuah Sniper SR-25 yang dilengkapi dengan Barrel peredam, lalu membuka salah satu laci lemari hanya untuk mengambil amunisinya.

Di sisi tembok sebelah kanannya lagi setelah melewati sudut sisi tembok persenjataan terdapat sebuah lemari yang memiliki ukuran yang sama, hanya saja lemari itu terdapat 10 buah pintu sekat dan di dalamnya terdapat banyak pakaian-pakaian SWAT serta perlengkapannya. Terlihat bagian pintu lemari pertama dalam keadaan terbuka saat Juvia di depannya sedang melepas Vest/rompi anti peluru dan juga membuka kemeja hitamnya sehingga Juvia hanya memakai singlet hitam bertuliskan SWAT di bagian punggungnya serta celana hitam SWAT yang masih ia pakai.

Juvia pun ikut menghampiri dindin persenjata hanya untuk mengambil satu set rangkaian Pistol yang masih belum dirakit, lalu Juvia duduk di kursi meja yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan dan mulai merakit rangkaian Pistol yang telah di pilih olehnya tadi.

Di sebelah kanan pintu masuk terdapat lima buah jendela besar secara berurutan mulai dari 1 s/d 5 dan setiap masing-masing jendela terdapat mesin panel kendali. Jika melihat ke depan lima buah jendela itu ternyata ada ruangan lagi seluas maksimal 50 meter. Ada lima buah papan target berbentuk menyerupai tubuh manusia dan setiap papan target itu memiliki lingkaran Spiral di bagian dada dan kepalanya, tentunya jika kita melihat lingkaran Spiral terkecil berwarna merah tua adalah bagian titik terfatal di bagian tubuh manusia bila di umpamakan. Masing-masing papan target berhadapan dengan masing-masing setiap jendela dalam jarak 10 meter dan jika ingin mengatur jarak papan target itu kita hanya tinggal mengatur di mesin panel yang terpasang di setiap jendela.

Gray sedang menghampiri jendela yang pertama karena ingin mencoba kembali untuk mengasah kemampuan membidik target dengan sebuah Sniper SR-25 di tangan kanannya. Gray pun mengoprasikan mesin panel yang ada di dekat jendela tersebut sehingga papan targetnya pun mulai menjauh ke dalam jarak maksimal 50 meter. Perlahan Gray mulai membidikkan Sniper di tangannya itu ke depan, lalu mata kirinya terpejam dan mata kanannya tetap terbuka karena sedang menerawang titik target terfatal dari papan target itu lewat selongsong **Scope** yang terletak di bagian tengah atas Sniper-nya.

 _ **Scope :**_ _Lensa alat bantu seperti teropong dan biasanya lebih sering di paasang pada Sniper karena membutuhkan jangkauan tembak yang efektif._

' _ **Selama ini aku hanya bisa membidik target dalam jarak 30 meter, dan itu pun sangat sulit karena hasil ukur dari titik Scope saat membidik target terkadang tidak selalu tepat setelah aku menembakkan pelurunya...'**_ batin Gray sambil tetap fokus membidik papan targetnya, perlahan jari telunjuk kanannya ia gerakan maju-mundur menyentuh Trigger/Pemicu hanya untuk mengambil ancang-ancang saat ingin menembakkan pelurunya.

' _ **Shiuutt!~'**_ satu buah peluru telah dilontarkan menuju papan target setelah Gray menarik Trigger/Pemicu di bagian Sniper-nya.

 **45 meter...**

 **30 meter...**

 **15 meter...**

 **05 meter...**

' _ **Shuutt-Tap!~'**_ peluru yang berputar melesat cepat itu pun menembus bagian dada papan target itu, namun tidak tepat mengenai titik tengah terfatal dari lingkaran Spiral-nya.

"Hmph~ lagi-lagi meleset..." keluhnya mengendus, lalu Gray menarik tuas Slide yang ada di bagian belakang Sniper-nya untuk mengisi ulang kembali amunisi/peluru.

"Hmm~" Juvia hanya tersenyum manis saat mendengarkan keluhan dari Gray.

"Yah~, paling tidak hari ini aku berhasil membuat seorang wanita Recon Shooter tersenyum manis hanya untuk mengejek kemampuanku dalam membidik Sniper..." tiba-tiba saja Gray menjadi sedikit Sensitif.

"Maaf, Juvia tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu..." balas Juvia ramah.

Juvia akhirnya selesai melakukan pekerjaannya untuk merakit sebuah Pistol, dan ternyata Pistol yang telah ia rakit itu menghasilkan Pistol Magnum Desert Eagle Silver. Kapasitas Magazine (wadah peluru) pada Pistol itu hanya bisa menampung 7 butir peluru saja karena kaliber peluru nya itu memiliki diameter 0.5 inch. Juvia pun mulai memasang 7 butir Amunisi nya ke dalam Magazine dan memasukkan ke dalam Pistol tersebut.

"Juvia sarankan untuk lebih tenang lagi jika ingin membidik sasaran target, karena sangat berbahaya jika kita sampai salah sasaran dan melukai orang yang tidak berdosa..." saran Juvia sambil menghampiri Gray dan berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau tunjukkan padaku bagamana cara membidik target dengan baik? Nn. Recon Shooter..." Gray mencoba memberikan Sniper SR-25 di tangannya kepada Juvia.

"Hmm..." Juvia tersenyum ramah kembali, sikapnya terkesan sedang menolak secara halus untuk menerima Sniper yang sedang diberikan oleh Gray itu kepadanya.

' _ **Crek-crek!'**_ terdengar suara Reload saat jari tangan kiri Juvia menarik Slide di bagian atas Pistol Magnum Desert Eagle Mk. II Silver yang sedang di genggam oleh tangan kanannya.

Lalu Juvia memposisikan tubuhnya dan membidikkan Pistol yang ada di tangannya itu ke arah papan target yang sempat di lubagi oleh Gray tadi dalam jarak 50 meter.

"Eh?! Kau berniat membidik target dalam jarak 50 meter dengan Pistol itu?" tanya Gray sedikit ragu karena belum pernah melihat kemampuan Juvia dalam membidik target. Ia melihat ke arah Pistol yang ada di tangan Juvia itu tidak dilengkapi dengan sebuah Scope di bagian atasnya.

"Bukankah jarak lontar peluru Pistol Desert Eagle Silver itu bisa mencapai 250 meter? Bagi Juvia jarak 50 meter itu terlalu dekat..." ucap Juvia santai saat mata kirinya terpejam dan mata kanannya tetap membidik lurus dengan tatapan yang sedikit intens menuju ke arah papan target.

' _ **T-Terlalu dekat? Yang benar saja...apa mungkin Lensa di bagian retina matanya itu memiliki kemampuan jarak pandang seperti Scope? Ah sudahlah...lebih baik aku memperhatikannya saja...'**_ batin Gray sambil memperhatikan sikap Juvia yang begitu tenang saat membidik targetnya.

' _ **Duar!~'**_ terdengar suara ledakan api tembak setelah jari telunjuk tangan kanan Juvia menarik Triggel/Pemicu di bagian Pistol-nya. Sebuah Peluru Kaliber 0.5 inch pun muncul dan meluncur untuk melubangi papan target itu dalam jarak 50 meter.

 **45 meter...**

 **30 meter...**

 **15 meter...**

 **05 meter...**

Gray tidak bisa melihat dengan mata telanjak untuk hasil lubang peluru yang telah di tembakkan oleh Juvia tadi. Lalu Gray mencoba menerawangnya dengan Scope Sniper yang masih ia genggam.

"Bokis Ah!" Gray langsung tercengang saat melihat titik lingkaran Spiral kecil terfatal yang berada di bagian kepala papan target itu telah dilubangi dengan sempurna oleh sebuah peluru setelah Juvia menembaknya.

"Mau mencobanya?...hmm..." tawar Juvia sambil tersenyum manis, dan kali ini Juvia yang menyodorkan Pistol Magnum Desert Eagle Silver di tangannya itu kepada Gray.

"Hmph~ lagi-lagi kau mengejekku..." keluh Gray sedikit salah sangka lagi kepada Juvia.

"Ya sudah..." kata Juvia cuek, lalu Juvia memasukkan Pistol di tangan kanannya itu ke dalam sarung yang terletak di bagian kanan sabuk yang masih ia pakai.

' _ **Clek!~'**_ tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan Weapon's Room terbuka lebar, dan terlihat Lucy dengan wajahnya yang masih serius langsung menghampiri Gray dan Juvia.

"Gray! Juvia! Bisakah kita bertiga bicara sebentar?" tanya Lucy dan kali ia menanatap sedikit intens kepada mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gray heran.

Lucy pun mulai bercerita tentang masalah hubungan keterkaitan antara kasus pencurian The Sancy Diamond yang terjadi di LA Museum dengan masalah Dokument permintaan VIP yang sempat ia dapatkan dari Gildarts selaku Head Officer di SAPD Coporation.

"Kita tidak tahu bahwa The Sancy Diamond itu milik siapa. Jika memang salah satu berlian termahal di dunia itu milik negara kita, seharusnya memang di abadikan di LA Museum. Aku menyadarinya setelah Natsu mengatakan semuanya padaku..." ucap Lucy menyampaikan persepsi yang sama seperti Natsu.

"Itu berarti The Sancy Diamond itu hasil curian seseorang yang kemudian di pamerkan kembali dan dilelangkan di LA Museum, namun sayang saat pada dilelangkan kembali malah di curi lagi oleh pihak lainnya. Kasus ini benar-benar cukup rumit..." kata Juvia sambil ikut berfikir dalam pembicaraannya dengan Lucy.

"Jika aku ingat-ingat waktu itu memang tidak ada seseorang yang berteriak jika memang The Sancy Diamond itu miliknya..." sambung Gray ikut berfikir juga.

"Gray, Juvia, biarkan aku malam ini ikut bersama kalian berdua untuk menyelidiki kasus ini lebih dalam..." pinta Lucy serius.

"Eh?! Apa kau berniat untuk..." Gray terkejut mendengar keputusan Lucy.

"Bukankah Natsu masih belum bisa menjalankan tugas dengan semestinya karena masih dalam proses hukuman yang di berikan oleh pihak UMO? Jadi untuk sementara biar aku saja yang menggantikan posisinya..." pinta Lucy lagi setelah yakin dengan keputusannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **05.00 PM**

Hari semakin terasa petang di wilayah Los Angeles, termasuk lingkungan sekitar SAPD Coporation. Namun 20 orang anggota SWAT Trainer bersama satu orang SWAT Senior Kelas-A masih melakukan latihan baris-berbaris membentuk formasi pertahan di lapangan Militer seluas 400 meter yang ada di sebelah kanan gedung kantor. Dan kali ini 20 orang anggota SWAT Trainer itu masing-masing telah memegang senjata api yang sama yaitu AK-47.

" _ **Barisan pertama siap?!"**_

" _Aye, Sir!"_

" _ **Delapan orang lagi tolong bentuk barisan formasi sayap pertahanan!"**_

" _Aye!"_

" _ **Hey! Kau yang disana! Kenapa kau malah melamun?!"**_

" _M-maaf!"_

Di sisi kiri lapangan terlihat Natsu sedang duduk sambil memeluk lutut di tanah rumput yang memiliki kemiringan 30 derajat. Kedua matanya sedang serius memperhatikan mereka yang sedang berlatih di tengah lapangan Militer. Terlihat sehelai batang rumput sedikit bergoyang kesana-kemari di bibir Natsu yang masih tertutup rapat, mungkin ujung batang rumput itu sedang di kunyah giginya.

' _ **Tap~'**_ tiba-tiba saja ada seorang wanita dibelakangnya menepuk pelan bagian belakang pundak Natsu.

"Em?" Natsu pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Hmm~" wanita itu langsung tersenyum smile eyes saat Natsu menoleh, dan ternyata wanita itu adalah Yukino.

"Yukino ternyata, maaf aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu..." sambut Natsu dan wajahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi ceria.

"Boleh aku ikut duduk?" pinta Yukino.

"Silahkan..." balas Natsu sambil menyuraikan tangan kanannya yang mengarah ke tanah rumput.

Yukino pun langsung duduk dan memeluk lututnya di samping kanan berdekatan dengan Natsu, dan juga Yukino ikut memperhatikan mereka para anggota SWAT Trainder yang masih berlatih di tengah lapangan Militer.

"Sampai sekarang kebiasaanmu yang selalu menyendiri masih tidak berubah..." ucap Yukino dan kali ini tatapannya tertuju ke arah langit yang sedang lembayung di sore hari.

"Ghahaha~, ternyata selama ini kau selalu memperhatikanku..." balas Natsu tertawa GR.

"Oh ya Yukino, apa kau ingat ketika pertama kali kita bertemu tiga tahun yang lalu di Bandara Amerika? Waktu itu di kantor imigrasi dari sedikit jumlah orang Jepang hanya aku sendiri satu-satunya orang Jepang yang payah sekali berbicara Bahasa English sampai-sampai aku di curigai sebagai imigran ilegal, padahal aku sudah menunjukan VISA milikku yang tergolong dalam kategori Pertahanan Militer..." Natsu sedang membicarakan tentang kisah hidupnya ketika pertama kali bertemu Yukino.

"Iya, aku ingat...waktu itu aku ada dibelakangmu saat mengantri di Loket antrian untuk para warga negara asing yang akan mendaftar kepedudukan di kantor imigrasi. Pertama kali aku melihatmu ketika sedang di uji oleh seorang petugas keamanan dengan sebuah pertanyaan menggunakan Bahasa English **'Are you illegal Immigrant?/Apakah anda ini adalah seorang imigran ilegal?'** , lalu dengan percaya dirinya kau menjawab **'Of Course/Tentu saja'**...hmm...hmm..." Yukino ikut melanjutkan ceritanya, terlihat bibir Yukino yang sedikit bergetar karena sedang menahan tawanya.

"Setelah itu tiba-tiba saja lima orang Security langsung mengintrogasiku dan memeriksa semua barang-barang bawaanku, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi mereka mengira bahwa aku ini seorang Teroris karena menemukan Pistol dan beberapa perlengkapan SWAT lainnya di dalam tasku...Ghahaha...hahaha..." Natsu kali ini malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Seharusnya kau membawa pakaian SWAT milikmu juga agar bisa menjadi bukti bahwa kau bukan seorang Teroris, tapi kau seorang Counter Terorist/Pemburu Teroris..." sambung Yukino.

"Untung saja waktu itu kau datang di saat yang tepat dan membantuku meluruskan semua permasalahannya sehingga aku diberikan izin tinggal dan mendapatkan kependudukanku. Jujur saja waktu itu aku benar-benar sangat panik karena baru pertama kalinya aku menginjakan kaki di negara lain...Yah, maksud negara Amerika ini...hahaha..." sambung Natsu melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Oh ya, waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak menyangka karena ternyata kau dan aku di mutasikan untuk bekerja di kantor yang sama, yaitu tempat kita bekerja sampai sekarang...SAPD Coporation...disini pertama kali juga kita berdua bertemu Gray, sehingga kita bertiga bisa menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang begitu dekat sampai sekarang...hmm..." terlihat wajah Yukino seperti sedang bernostalgia saat masih memandang ke arah langit.

"Yah~, kau benar...kita bertiga benar-benar berteman sangat dekat..." Natsu pun ikut tertuju memandang ke arah langit menemani Yukino.

Tiba-tiba saja Yukino menundukan kepalanya saat masih dalam keadaan duduk memeluk lutut, begitu juga dengan Natsu yang kehabisan bahan pembicaraan membuat suasana dirinya malah menjadi canggung. Lho, apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja selaput di bagian mata Yukino menjadi berkaca-kaca saat Natsu berpaling melihat wajah Yukino, padahal Natsu tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Yukino tersinggung.

"Ada apa Yukino?" tanya Natsu heran, namun tiba-tiba saja Yukino melelehkan air matanya.

"Eh?! Yu-Yukino, kau itu kenapa?" tanya Natsu lagi yang kali ini panik melihat Yukino di sampingnya seperti ingin menangis karena sesuatu.

"Natsu, kau adalah laki-laki yang sangat baik dari semua laki-laki yang pernah aku temui...hiks...tapi aku malah mengecewakan perasaanmu waktu kau tiba-tiba memiliki perasaan untuk mencintaiku, dan juga aku sudah menolak lamaranmu..." kata Yukino menyesal.

"A-aku...mmm...masalah itu kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya...sungguh...aku tidak apa-apa kok...hahah..." balas Natsu sambil menunjukkan tawanya untuk menghibur Yukino, namun tawanya kali ini malah terlihat sedikit memaksakan diri jika melihat ujung kedua alis matanya yang sedikit mengerut.

"Sebelum kau mencintaiku ada seorang laki-laki SWAT sepertimu yang bekerja di LAPD Coporation mencoba untuk melakukan pendekatan denganku. Waktu itu aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku karena kau sangat di sibukan dengan pekerjaanmu sehingga kau hampir tidak punya waktu untukku, dan itu semua membuatku benar-benar merasa kesepian. Tapi aku mengerti kenapa kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu itu karena kau juga ingin merencanakan tentang masa depan, tapi waktu itu aku tidak tahu kalau kau ingin merencanakan masa depan bersamaku..." Yukino pun akhirnya mengatakan alasannya kenapa selama ini menolak Natsu.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu kau ingin mengatakan padaku bahwa aku sudah terlambat menyatakan perasaanku sehingga laki-laki itu telah lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya dan melamarmu, benarkan? Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu merahasiakannya lagi padaku karena aku bisa mengenebaknya dengan cara melihat raut wajahmu itu. Selama ini kau tidak pernah mengatakannya karena kau juga sedang mengalami kesulitan untuk tega mengatakannya padaku..." Natsu mencoba bersikap santai di hadapan Yukino.

"Mungkin laki-laki itu lebih tampan dariku, atau mungkin laki-laki itu lebih kaya jika melihat dari segi finansial..." kata Natsu, namun kata-katanya seperti sedang menyinggung Yukino.

"Natsuuu!" bentak Yukino dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"Yah~, mungkin sebagian laki-laki yang sedang cembur akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi aku percaya dengan laki-laki pilihanmu itu bukan karena tampan atau pun kaya raya...melainkan dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya. Benarkan apa kataku?..hehe..." terlihat sikap Natsu kali ini sedang menggoda saat siku tangan kanannya meninggung pelan ke bagian pinggang Yukino.

"Natsu..." lirih Yukino dan kali ini raut wajah kesalnya berubah menjadi terharu saat mendengar ucapan Natsu yang terakhir.

"Oh ya, jika nanti kau menikah dengan laki-laki maka aku akan..." kata Natsu, ucapan terakhirnya tidak begitu jelas karena terhalangi oleh suara-suara 20 orang anggota SWAT Trainer yang masih melakukan latihannya di tengah lapangan Militer.

" _ **Kau yang disana kenapa melamun lagi?! Aku bilang konsentrasiii!"**_

" _Siaaap komandaaan!"_

" _ **Baiklah, karena waktunya sudah habis kita akhiri dulu latihannya sampai disini!"**_

" _Aye, sir!"_

"Are?! Apa benar kau benar-benar bisa melakukkannya?!" tanya Yukino terkejut, dan hanya dia yang bisa mendengar ucapan terakhir Natsu tadi.

"Lihat saja nanti...hihihi..." jawab Natsu santai sambil kembali menunjukan seringaian tawanya.

"hmm~" Yukino pun membalas senyumannya kepada Natsu.

' _ **Cup~'**_ satu kecupan kening dari Yukino kepada Natsu.

"Hahaha~, hari ini aku malah mendapatkan satu kecupan manis dari seorang wanita yang ingin menikah..." kata Natsu merasa geli saat menyentuh dahinya.

"Anggap saja itu adalah hadiah pertemanan dariku..." kata Yukino.

"Baiklah Yukino, aku tinggal dulu karena malam ini ada pekerjaan sampingan lain yang sedang menungguku...sampai nanti..." Natsu langsung membangunkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu gedung kantor yang berada dekat dengan sisi lapangan Militer.

"..." Yukino yang masih duduk memeluk lutut di sisi lapangan langsung berpaling kebelakang hanya untuk memandang bagian punggung Natsu yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Natsuuu! Semoga pekerjaanmu menyenangkan!" teriak Yukino saat Natsu berjalan meninggalkannya, dan Natsu yang masih membelakangi Yukino langsung membalasnya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan.

' _ **Natsu, terima kasih atas segala pengertianmu selama ini padaku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas semua kebaikanmu itu padaku. Aku harap kau juga mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku dan selalu ada untukmu...'**_ batinnya.

 **.**

 **Time Skip...**

 **.**

 **Weapon's Room**

Kembali ke dalam ruangan redup tempat persenjataan yang berada di Lantai UG-1. Gray dan Juvia sedang melengkapi tubuhnya kembali dengan beberapa perlengkapa SWAT seperti Vest (rompi anti peluru) dan dua buah jenis senjata api yang mereka berdua simpan di pungggungnya.

Gray melengkapi punggungnya dengan senjata api utama (Main Weapon) SMG P90 dan senjata api cadangan (Secondary weapon) Pistol PT92 Taurus 9mm pada saku Pistol yang terletak di sebelah kanan sabuknya. Juvia melengkapi punggungnya dengan senjata api utama (main weapon) Sniper M-200 dan senjata apu cadangan (Secondary Weapon) Pistol Desert Eagle Silver pada saku Pistol yang terletak di sebelah kanan sabuknya. Tidak lupa dengan sebuah Earphone (sejenis Earphone Bluetooth) menempel dibagian telinga kiri mereka berdua, dan juga sebuah Knife yang menggantung dibagian kiri sabuknya.

Tunggu dulu! Apa yang terjadi dengan pakaian Lucy kali ini? Tidak tahu kenapa Lucy kali ini malah memakai pakaian seragam SWAT juga, namun Lucy belum sama sekali melengkapi dirinya dengan senjata api apapun. Hanya sebuah Knife yang menggantung di sebelah kiri sabuknya. Saat ini Lucy tinggal melengkapi tubuhnya dengan sebuah Vest.

' _ **Clek!~'**_ tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan pun terbuka saat mereka bertiga masih berada di dalam, ternyata yang membuka pintu itu adalah Natsu.

"Haaaaah~ Lucy, kau sangat cocok memakai seragam SWAT seperti itu..." puji Natsu tercengang sedikit lebay hingga mengenduskan nafas berisiknya saat menghampiri Lucy.

"Lucy, apa kau sudah benar-benar siap dengan keputusanmu untuk ikut bersamaku dan Juvia? Aku takut penyelidikan kasus kali ini akan sangat berbahaya untukmu..." saran Gray sedikit khawatir.

"Apa? Jadi ternyata kau ingin ikut menjalankan penyelidikan kasus selanjutnya bersama Gray dan Juvia?" Natsu sedang berpura-pura terkejut, namun raut wajahnya itu malah terlihat seperti sedang meremehkan Lucy.

"...?!" seketika Lucy menatap intens kepada Natsu, dan tanpa basa-basi Lucy langsung mengayunkan sebuah tendangan kaki kanannya dengan sempurna menuju ke arah kepala Natsu.

' _ **Tap!~'**_ dengan mudah tangan kiri Natsu menangkis dan menangkap pergelangan tendangan kaki kanan Lucy.

"L-Lucy?~" Gray tercengang saat melihat tendangan kaki kanan Lucy yang begitu sempurna, dan Juvia hanya diam memperhatikannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Gray, kau tidak perlu ragu-ragu membawa Lucy untuk menggantikanku. Karena sepertinya Lucy juga memiliki teknik bela diri yang cukup bagus...hmm..." kata Natsu langsung tersenyum dan menatap intens saat masih menggenggam pergelangan kaki kanan Lucy.

"Hmm~" Lucy membalas senyuman dan tatapan intens nya kepada Natsu, lalu Lucy kembali menurunkan tendangan kaki kanannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo Juvia..." perintah Gray bersikap dingin, lalu ia pun keluar dari pintu ruangan dan Juvia mengikutinya dari belakang.

Natsu langsung membuka pintu lemari urutan ke-3 dari 10 pintu lemari yang menyimpan pakaian dan perlengkapan SWAT miliknya. Sebenarnya Natsu ingin mengambil apa di dalam lemari itu? Ternyata Natsu mengambil Vest (rompi anti peluru) miliknya dan langsung kembali menghampiri Lucy.

"Lucy, sebenarnya saat ini aku sendiri yang paling khawatir dengan keputusanmu untuk ikut terlibat dalam penyelidikan kasus lanjutan bersama Gray dan Juvia. Tapi jika kau masih bersih keras ingin melakukannya, maka aku pun tidak bisa memaksakan diriku untuk melarangmu karena pekerjaan utamamu memang menyelidiki sebuah kasus. Karena aku masih tidak diberikan izin oleh pihak UMO untuk menyelidiki kasus seperti ini maka mau tidak mau aku harus menyerahkan semuanya padamu untuk menggantikan posisiku. Jadi bawalah sebagian diriku yang mati ini bersamamu meskipun hanya bisa melindungimu sementara waktu..." kata Natsu sambil memakaikan Vest miliknya kepada Lucy.

 _Natsu mengatakan sebagian dirinya yang mati maksudnya adalah Vest/rompi anti peluru miliknya yang diberikan kepada Lucy._

"Kau tahu? Setelah aku diterima bekerja di Departement kepolisian ini aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghadapi segala resiko yang akan aku hadapi nantinya. Jadi apapun yang akan terjadi padaku kau harus tetap mendukung keputusanku..." pinta Lucy sambil tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Natsu yang sedang menjepitkan pengikat Vest di bagian bahunya.

"Baiklah Nn. Heartfilia yang cantik, aku mengandalkanmu karena malam ini aku juga harus menjalankan misi sampinganku. Jika kau sedang benar-benar terdesak, sebut namaku tiga kali...hihi..." kata Natsu tertawa.

 **.**

 **Time Skip...**

 **.**

 **08.00 PM, Los Angeles City – Gardena, Marine Ave.**

Malam hari pun tiba di sekitar kota Gardena, melihat suasana gelap di kawasan kota itu malah terlihat seperti kota mati. Terutama di kawasan Marine Ave terlihat beberapa orang preman yang selalu berkeliaran malam hari di pinggir jalan raya dekat Halte Bis. Jika kita hitung jumlah preman itu ada empat orang. Obat-obatan terlarang, beberapa botol minuman keras, jarum suntik medis, serta gilingan daun ganja kering adalah makanan mereka di malam hari.

"Hahaha~ disinilah surga kita..." ucap si preman satu yang terlihat seperti sedang mabuk.

"Hahahah~ kau benar, akan lebih hebat lagi jika ada seorang wanita sendirian melewat ke tempat seperti ini..." sambung salah satu temannya yang ikut dalam keadaan botol.

"Hahaha~" dua orang temannya lagi hanya ikut tertawa.

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada seorang wanita berpakaian Jaket bahan Levis dan celana Jean's hitam sedikit ketat sedang berjalan sendirian melewati mereka berempat. Bukankah sangat berbahaya untuknya jika sedang sendirian? Tapi melihat wanita yang sedang lewat itu sepertinya terlihat tidak asing lagi. Oh, ternyata wanita itu Erza Scarlet, tapi apa yang sedang dilakukannya berkeliaran malam hari seperti ini? Dan lagi jika melihat raut wajahnya malah terlihat santai-santai saja saat sedang berjalan melewati empat orang itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja wanita berambut merah berbelok mengambil jalan di sela-sela gedung yang sedikit sempit.

"Hey, wanita itu benar-benar cantik...hihi..." ucap peraman itu melihatnya.

"Melihat dari cara penampilannya, sepertinya wanita itu orang kaya..." kata temannya.

"Lebih baik kita ikuti saja wanita itu..." sambung yang lainnya.

"Hahaha~ ternyata surga yang sebenarnya malah muncul..." sambug yang lainnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja wanita berambut merah itu berhenti melangkah di tengah jalan, dan kali ini suasana sekitarnya terlihat lebih gelap dari sebelumnya setelah ia cukup lama berjalan. Banyak beberapa kantong sampah pelastik yang berserakan di sekitarnya karena tempat sampah yang ada di sekitarnya melebihi kapasitas, dan juga jalan yang sempit itu terlihat becek karena tergenang oleh air berbau menyengat yang tercemar oleh sampah-sampah yang ada di sekitarnya. Begitu juga dengan beberapa kabel listrik yang terputus dan mengeluarkan percikan-percikan api terpasang di tembok bangunan disekitarnya. Tanpa di sadari wanita berambut merah itu sedang di buntuti oleh empat orang preman yang tadi, namun wanita itu masih dalam keadaan santai-santai saja.

"Nona, sepertinya anda sedang tersesat...hihi..." ucap preman itu menatap intens bergairah bersama tiga orang temannya dibelakang.

"Oh Begitu? Kalau begitu bisakah kalian menunjukkan jalan yang benar untukku?" pinta Erza bersikap santai dan berbalik menghampiri empat orang preman itu.

"Boleh saja, tapi dengan satu syarat...Nona harus melayani kami dulu dengan tubuh indah milik Nona ini...hihi..." pinta preman itu sambil menghembuskan hawa nafas berbau Alkhohol dari wajahnya yang penuh kegairahan itu tepat berada dekat dengan wajah Erza.

"Baiklah jika kalian memang sudah tidak sabar untuk menyentuh tubuhku, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau kalian berempat bisa melayaniku dengan baik karena kalian sedang dalam keadaan mabuk...hmm..." balas Erza yang masih bersikap santai sambil melempar senyuman manisnya yang begitu menggoda.

Erza langsung melepas Jaket Levis yang melekat di tubuhnya sehingga hanya ada Singlet warna abu-abu tua yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Bagian belahan dadanya yang begitu menantang serta bentuk pinggang seksinya yang begitu sempurna membuat penglihatan empat orang preman itu terasa di manjakan.

"Tenang saja Nona, kami bisa melakukannya dengan sangat baik..." kata preman itu semakin bergaira, lalu tiga orang temanya langsung mengepung Erza dari belakang agar tidak bisa kabur.

"Wah~wah~, jika aku melihat wajah kalian itu sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk menyentuh seluruh tubuhku. Bakilah kalau begitu, silahkan kalian nikmati tubuhku ini sepuasnya...hmm..." balas Erza yang kali ini menunjukkan wajah smile eyesnya.

"Nona, aku sarankan padamu untuk tidak macam-macam dengan kami...hihi..." ancam salah satu temannya di belakang Erza, dan terlihat sebuah pisau tajam di tangannya itu mengarah tepat di bagian leher Erza.

"Hey kalian berdua! Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pegang kedua tangan wanita ini...hahaha..." perintah dari preman yang berada di depan Erza itu kepada dua orang temannya yang berada di samping kanan dan samping kiri Erza.

"Oke!" tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi dua orang temannya itu mencoba menangkap kedua tangan Erza dari arah dua samping.

"Hmm..." Erza hanya tersenyum sebelum kedua tangannya tertangkap oleh mereka berdua.

Tunggu dulu?! Apa yang terjadi?! Entah trik apa yang dilakukan oleh Erza kali ini karena tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhnya menjadi Fatamorgana dan terbelah seperti kabut patat saat tangan-tangan dua orang teman dari preman itu menangkap tubuhnya. Perlahan seluruh tubuh Erza yang terlihat seperti fatamorgana itu pun memudar dan melenyap seperti terhempas oleh angin.

"Eh?! Kenapa bisa begini?! Kemana dia?!" ucap preman itu terkejut dan tidak menyangka atas apa yang sedang dilihat di depan kedua matanya.

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya kalian masih harus berlatih 100 tahun lagi agar bisa menyentuh tubuhku...hmm..." tiba-tiba saja Erza sudah berada di belakang preman yang sempat berada di depannya.

"Ha-Hantuuuuu!" teriak preman itu dan langsung berlarian terbirit-birit bersama tiga orang temannya karena benar-benar sangat ketakutan melihat apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Hmph~ payah..." keluh Erza mengendus setelah empat preman itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

Erza pun kembali berjalan ke depan menelusuri jalan di sela-sela gedung yang sempit dan gelap itu hingga akhirnya ia keluar menemukan jalan raya dan berjalan kembali sambil berbelok ke samping kiri trotoar jalan raya yang sepi tanpa ada satu pun kendaraan yang lewat. Hanya ada kabut malam hari di sekitar jalan raya itu yang menemani langkahnya.

' _ **trang!~trang!-trang!~'**_ tiba-tiba saja ada suara ketukan besi disekitar trotoar itu.

"Em?" Erza pun langsung mengikuti arah dari mana asalnya suara ketukan besi itu.

' _ **trang!~trang!-trang!~'**_ suara ketukan besi itu pun terdengar kembali sehingga membuat Erza berhenti melangkah di dekatnya.

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari lingkaran besi penutup saluran pembuangan air berdiameter 35cm, banyak lubang pentilasi yang terpasang pada lingkaran besi penutup saluran pembuangan air itu.

' _ **Trang!~'**_ tiba-tiba saja lingkaran penutup saluran pemuangan air itu terlontar ke atas samping dan seorang laki-laki berpakaian tukang ledeng muncul dihadapan Erza.

"Haaah~ akhirnya aku menemukan jalan keluar...haha..." ucapnya sambil menghela nafas setelah naik keluar dari lubang saluran pembuangan air itu, dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi laki-laki berpakaian tukang ledeng itu adalah Natsu yang tidak menyadari ada Erza dibelakangnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tegur Erza di belakang Natsu.

"Em? Rupanya kau Erza, maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada dibelakangku..." balas Natsu bersikap santai setelah menoleh kebelakang, lalu Natsu mengangkut satu kantong sampah besar yang masih tertinggal di dalam lubang saluran pembuangan air itu dan meletakannya di pinggir trotoar.

Yah~ Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang menjadi seorang Mario Bross..." Natsu pun langsung jongkok lagi di dekat lubang saluran pembuangan air sambil membelakangi Erza.

 _ **Mario Bross**_ _: salah satu karakter Game Nintendo yang menceritakan tentang petualangan seorang tukang ledeng untuk menyelamatkan seorang tuan putri._

"Oh ya, tadi aku mendengar ada empat orang sedang berlarian disekitar sini sambil berteriak tentang **'Hantuuu!'**. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar sangat ketakutan..." kata Natsu sambil berpaling kebelakang menunjukan raut wajah polosnya kepada Erza.

"Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru...permisi..." ucap Erza dingin dan langsung berjalan melewati Natsu.

' _ **Tap!~'**_ entah di sengaja atau tidak tiba-tiba saja bagian betis Erza menyenggol pantat Natsu yang masih jongkok dekat lubang saluran pembuangan air itu karena Natsu sedang mengambil satu kantong sampah yang masih tertinggal di dalam saluran pembuangan air.

" **Ghaaa!~"** teriak Natsu saat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

' _ **Brug!'**_ Natsu langsung terjatuh lagi ke dalam lubang saluran pembuangan air itu, dan Erza pun melangkah semakin lebih jauh darinya.

"Ita!" rintih Natsu kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya saat terbangun kembali di dalam lorong gelap saluran pembuangan air.

"Hmph~ benar-benar menyebalkan..." keluhnya mengendus setelah membangunkan tubuhnya kembali.

' _ **Oh ya, sepertinya malam ini mereka bertiga sudah mulai bergerak untuk menyelidiki kasus itu, tapi apa Lucy baik-baik saja bersama Gray dan Juvia? Sepertinya aku juga harus menyusul mereka setelah aku selesai dengan pekerjaanku ini...'**_ batin Natsu dalam ke khawatirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **10.00 PM, Los Angeles City – Gardena, Ardarth Ave.**

Beralih ke kawasan Ardarth Ave yang masih berada di sekitar kota Gardena. Disana juga terdapat banyak gedung-gedung tinggi, dan salah satu gedung yang berada di tengah-tengah sekitar kawasan itu adalah gedung apartement tua yang telah di jadikan sebagai sarang para Mafia. Terlihat tiga orang laki-laki berpakaian hitam Mafia sedang membentuk formasi pertahanan dan saling membelakangi membentuk titik segi tiga saat menempati sudut-sudut di atas gedung apartement tua itu. Masing-masing dari mereka telah membawa sebuah Sniper untuk memperketat penjagaannya, namun yang menjadi kesalahan mereka bertiga adalah hanya fokus memperhatikan area bawah halaman markas mereka itu karena mereka berfikir bahwa akan ada pihak kepolisian yang akan mengincar markas mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Tetap fokus! Jangan biarkan beberapa orang dari pihak kepolisian mendekati wilayah kita!" perintah pelan dari salah satunya yang sedang melakukan komando sambil memperhatikan area depan.

"Roger!" ucap dua orang temannya yang sedang memperhatikan area belakang secara berlawanan.

Salah satu dari meraka mencoba melakuan sebuah Zoom pada Lensa Scope Sniper-nya dan mengabsen satu-persatu dari sekian banyak puncak gedung yang ada di sekitar markasnya.

" **Shimatta?!"** ucapnya langsung panik ketika menerawang salah satu puncak gedung paling tinggi dalam jarak 3 km. Lensa Scope di bagian Sniper-nya sedang membingkai senyuman manis milik seorang wanita berpakaian Recon Shooter yang telah lebih dulu membidik Sniper terhadap dirinya.

' _ **Pshiuut~'**_ satu peluru Sniper dari wanita Recon Shooter itu terlontar cepat begitu saja dan mengarah ke bagian leher milik seorang laki-laki Mafia yang sedang membidiknya itu.

' _ **Bruk!'**_ laki-laki Mafia itu pun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" ucap temannya panik.

Kali ini hanya tinggal mereka berdua, dan pertahanan markas pun jadi melonggar karena salah satu dari mereka sedang menghampiri temannya yang telah di lumpuhkan.

"Di bagian lehernya terkena peluru bius!" serunya setelah menghampiri dan memeriksa bagian tubuh temannya yang telah dilumpuhkan itu.

"Beritahu yang lainnya bahwa markas kita sedang tidak aman! Aku akan tetap berada disini!" perintah orang yang satunya lagi.

"Baik!"

' _ **Shoot!~Shoot!~'**_ dua batang peluru bius dari wanita Recon Shooter itu datang lagi dan mengincar bagian yang sama sehingga dua orang laki-laki Mafia itu pun ikut pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa seorang wanita cantik berpakaian Recon Shooter dengan kode **ID : RCN-10-12-19116403-A** yang bernama Juvia itu selalu melakukan pengintaiannya dari atas salah satu gedung yang lebih tinggi. Posisi tubuhnya yang sedang tiarap itu membuat dirinya tetap terjaga fokus membidik sasaran dalam jarak 3 km lewat Scope yang terpasang pada bagian tengah atas Sniper M-200 di tangannya.

" _~Juvia, apa semuanya sudah aman?~"_ suara Gray terdengar masuk ke dalam Earphone yang terpasang di telinga kiri Juvia.

"Masih belum, tunggu sebentar..." jawab Juvia lembut, namun nada bicaranya sedikit misterius.

Sekali-sekali Juvia memainkan panel putar di bagian tengah selongsong Scope yang terpasang pada Sniper M-200 miliknya itu dengan jari tangan kirinya. Pandangan lensa hijau bertitik target itu pun memfokus lebih dekat lagi, lalu Juvia mengabsen satu-persatu dari sekian banyak jendela yang terpasang pada apartement tua itu.

"Lucy, coba gunakan Scane Device untuk memindai gedung apartement itu..." pinta Juvia sambil menyentuh batang Earphone yang menjalar di bagian pipi kirinya.

" _~Iya, aku mengerti~"_ suara Lucy pun terdengar masuk ke dalam Earphone milik Jivia.

' _ **Shuu~TRANG!~'**_

"Kya!~" teriak kecil Juvia langsung terkejut disaat ada sebuah peluru yang tiba-tiba melesat cepat dan menembus bagian depan lensa Scope miliknya hingga hancur, tapi untungnya Juvia memiliki respon menghindar yang bagus sehingga peluru yang melesat itu hanya menggores bagian pelipis kanannya.

" _~Juvia, apa yang terjadi?~"_ tanya Lucy.

' _ **Gawat! Juvia ketahuan!'**_ batin Juvia mencoba tetap tenang disaat nafasnya sedang diburu dengan perasaan panik. Secara perlahan darah pun meleleh keluar dari luka goresan peluru di bagian pelipisnya.

"Gray, Lucy, kita beralih ke rencana B..." Juvia langsung mengambil tempat untuk menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok balkon yang berada di atas gedung tinggi itu.

" _~Iya, tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?~"_ tanya Lucy lagi.

"Lakusan saja, cepat..." kata Juvia lagi pelan sambil melepas Scope di bagian Sniper miliknya yang telah rusak.

Tanpa di sadari satu orang laki-laki berpakaian hitam Mafia lainnya muncul dari belakang Juvia. laki-laki itu berjalan mengendap-ngendap sambil membawa pisau di tangannya untuk mencoba menikam Juvia dari belakang. Juvia tidak menyadari laki-laki di belakangnya itu karena sedang sibuk mengganti Scope Sniper miliknya dengan yang baru.

' _ **Craath!~'**_ segumpal darah merah pun menciprat ke udara saat laki-laki itu menikam Juvia dari belakang, dan entah milik siapa darah yang menciprat ke udara itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Satu unit Armored Truck (Mobil hitam angkut-serbu personil komando SWAT) berlogo SAPD Coporation sedang bersembunyi di sela-sela gedung dalam jarak 500 meter dari belakang apartement tua/markas para Mafia itu. Mobil itu di terdapat sepuluh orang pasukan SWAT regu A termasuk Lucy dan Gray di dalamnya. Lucy berada duduk di dibangku panjang samping kiri depan paling ujung bersama empat orang anggota SWAT lainnya duduk di sampingnya berjajar. Empat orang berada di seberangnya dan duduk di bangku yang sama. Gray berada duduk dibangku tengah paling depan berdekatan dengan Lucy di samping kirinya. Baru kali ini Gray menjadi komando regu SWAT dalam misi penyelidikannya.

 _Gray dan Lucy gak pake Helm PASGT SWAT_

"Dengar semuanya! Target kita Tama Riyadi. Saya yakin disini sudah tahu siapa dia. Semua penjahat di kota ini menganggap dia sebagai legenda dunia hitam. Mulai dari bandar narkoba, pembunuh, sampai geng preman kecil sekalipun! Selama 10 tahun terakhir ini markasnya menjadi zona bebas polisi. Saya nggak peduli siapa di belakangnya, dan seberapa besar pengaruhnya! Karena dia berani-beraninya menyewakan kamar-kamar di gedung apartemennya. Tugas kita sederhana. Kita masuk, tangkap dan seret dia keluar!" Gray sedang berdeklarasi ketika sedang menjadi komando regu SWAT. Yah, semua orang sudah tahu apa yang di ucapkan oleh Gray itu seperti Jaka dalam adegan film The Raid.

"Siap!" serentak tegas delapan anggota SWAT lainnya, kecuali Lucy terlihat sedang Sweatdrop saat memperhatikannya.

"Dia punya dua orang kepercayaan, satunya bernama Mad Dog! Anjing gila yang dipungutnya dari jalanan yang rela melakukan apa saja, dan rela mati demi dia! Satu lagi bernama Andi, otak dari bisnis Tama. Dan dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa memegang ekor Mad Dog. Saya minta waspai dua orang ini. Jika kalian lengah, kalian yang akan di bantai!" Gray malah melanjutkan kembali dialognya.

"Fokus yang penting! Amankan lantai demi lantai! Semua konsen disasaran tembang masing-masing!" Gray malah semakin mendramatisir saat masih berperan sebagai Jaka (Joe Taslim).

"Kenapa kita? Kenapa hari ini?" tanya satu di antara mereka sedang berperan sebagai Rama (Iko Uwais).

"Kenapa nggak?" sambung satu orang lagi yang disamping kanan Lucy, ia mencoba berperan sebagai Bowo (Tegar Satrya).

"Lho, itu pertanyaan yang sah!" sambung lagi yang sedang berperan sebagai Rama.

"Sama sahnya dengan jawaban gua!" balas cerca yang berperan sebagai Bowo.

"Udah selesai?!" sambung Gray yang masih mengambil perannya saat berekting membelot.

' _ **PLAK!~'**_ terdengar suara telapak tangan Lucy saat sedang menampar bagian depan wajah paras tampan milik si laki-laki SWAT berambut model Raven itu.

"Sudah cukup bermain adegan film The Raid nya..." lirih Lucy menggeram sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya. Lucy di dapati empat buah tanda siku-siku dibagian dahinya karena sedikit tidak tahan mendengar tiruan adengan film tersebut.

"Semuanya dengarkan aku baik-baik! Ini perintah dari Juvia untuk beralih melakukan rencana B! Gray dan aku akan menyelundup lebih dulu ke dalam markas mereka! Tunggu perintah dariku atau Gray untuk rencana selanjutnya dan jangan lupa untuk membawa Juvia bersama kalian. Mengerti?!" perintah tegas komando sementara dari Lucy sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Siap! Laksanakan!" seru mereka semua bersiaga.

"Ayo Gray, kita pergi!" pinta Lucy dan keluar dari pintu Mobil Armord Truck lebih dulu.

"Oke~" Gray mengikutinya dari belakang, wajahnya masih terlihat bete setelah menerima tamparan Lucy.

' _ **Aku akan berusaha keras semaksimal mungkin untuk penyelidikan kasus kali ini, dan aku tidak tahu hambatan apa nantinya yang akan menimpa diriku...'**_ batin Lucy sambil berjalan bersama Gray untuk menghampiri pagar tembok bagian belakang gedung markas Mafia itu, dan jaraknya masih berada dalam 350 meter.

 **.**

 **200 meter...**

 **.**

 **50 meter...**

 **.**

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai dan berdiri di depan pagar tembok apartement itu. Lucy pun langsung memakai Scane Device yang sebelumnya sempat diberikan oleh Juvia.

 _ **Scane Device**_ _: sebuah alat mirip dengan Kacamata Vuzix yang biasa di pakai oleh para Agent FBI._

Pandangan Lucy terhadap apartement itu kini menjadi transparant dan tembus pandang setelah menyalakan tombol Scane Divice yang terpasang di kedua matanya. Lensa Scane Device itu menampakan kerangka gedung apartement itu dan ternyata terdapat 10 lantai menuju ke atas. Berbagai warna-warni hawa panas berbentuk raga manusia tampak jelas menempati masing-masing ruang kamar yang ada di setiap lantai apartement itu, entah itu orang-orang yang sedang menyewa tempat tinggal ataukah masih anggota-anggota Mafia. Lalu dua orang lainnya sedang mondar-mandir di balik pagar tembok. Sepertinya dua orang di balik pagar tembok itu termasuk anak buah Mafia yang sedang berjaga-jaga di halaman belakang markas mereka.

"Lucy, apa kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Gray yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Penjagaan mereka cukup ketat, dua orang sedang berdiri dibalik tembok ini..." jawab Lucy berwajah serius.

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku..." Gray pun langsung melompat meraih bibir pagar tembok, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya hingga berdiri di atas pagar tembok itu.

Benar apa yang di katakan Lucy, dua orang laki-laki anggota Mafia sedang berjaga-jaga dekat pagar tembok itu. Lalu Gray mencoba turun mengendap-ngendap tanpa bersuara untuk menghampiri salah satunya.

"Hmpf!" salah satu anggota Mafia itu mencoba berteriak, namun Gray sedang membungkam mulutnya.

' _ **Bug!~'**_ satu hantaman siku yang dilakukan oleh Gray mengarah ke pundak orang yang di bungkam mulutnya itu hingga pingsan.

"Siapa kau!" satu orang lagi sedang menodongkan pistol dari belakang Gray.

' _ **Tap!~'**_ Gray yang masih masih membelakanginya langsung berbalik sambil melakukan tendangan tangkisan dari kaki kanannya sehingga menghantam pistol yang sedang di todongkan itu terlempar dari tangan sang pemilik.

"Brengsek!" serunya kesal sekaligus panik sehingga orang itu mencoba melakukan perkelahian dengan Gray.

' _ **Bug!-Bug!~'**_ Gray mengayunkan dua pukulan tangannya mengarah tepat ke bagian ulu hati dan berikut pundaknya hingga orang itu pun ikut pingsan.

Satu orang berpakaian hitam lainnya lagi tiba-tiba muncul dari bayang-bayang gelan dan mengendap-ngendap dibelakang, dan Gray terlihat sedang lengah. Lalu orang yang sedang mengendap-ngendap dibelakang Gray itu mencoba menikamkan sebuah pisau yang ada di tanganya.

' _ **Tap!~'**_ tiba-tiba saja sang penyelamat datang sambil melakukan satu kali salto hanya untuk mengapitkan dua buah kakinya di kepala orang yang sedang ingin menikam Gray itu. Yah, ternyata sang penyelamat itu adalah Lucy.

' _ **Krek!~'**_ terdengar suara patah tulang di bagian leher orang itu disaat Lucy memutar tubuhnya.

" **Akh!~"** teriak sekejap setelah orang itu di patahkan lehernya oleh kedua kaki Lucy, dan orang itu pun akhirnya pingsan.

"Jangan lengah..." kata Lucy, kedua matanya yang terhalang oleh Scane Device itu menatap intens kepada Gray.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku..." balas Gray sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga sampai di depan pintu belakang markas.

' _ **Itulah kenapa aku mengatakan hambatan apa yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya, karena aku baru belajar bela diri selama satu bulan setelah bekerja di SAPD Coporation dan itu pun masih belum cukup...'**_ batin Lucy saat sedang menemani Gray di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke dalam sudut pandang bawah gedung tinggi yang bagian puncaknya sempat di hinggapi oleh Juvia tadi. Dan..tunggu dulu! Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang melompat dari puncak gedung tinggi itu hingga terjun bebas dalam posisi kepalanya lebih dulu ke bawah menghempas udara sekitarnya. Jika di lihat baik-baik orang yang sedang terjun bebas itu ternyata Juvia karena ada sebuah Sniper M-200 yang terpasang kembali dibagian punggungnya. Tapi jika melihat wajah Juvia yang sedang terjun bebas itu malah terlihat begitu tenang. Apa Juvia sedang bunuh diri? Meskipun wajahnya begitu tenang, tapi kedua matanya berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis. Lalu kemana seorang laki-laki anggota Mafia yang sempat ingin menikam Juvia dari belakang? Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang berdiri di sisi puncak gedung itu.

' _ **Shiiuu~'**_ tiba-tiba saja seuntai tali hitam muncul di bagian belakang sabuknya, dan tali hitam itu meluncur ke atas karena terbawa oleh sebuah peluru pengait. Dan peluru pengait yang membawa tali hitam itu pun langsung menancap di sediktar tembok gedung tinggi itu sebelum Juvia terjatuh ke daratan.

' _ **Sheerr~'**_ tali hitam yang terhubung dengan bagian belakang sabuknya semakin memanjang, sehingga memperlambat laju tubuh Juvia yang sedang terjun bebas itu. Juvia pun akhirnya dapat berlarian bebas di tembok gedung dalam kemiringan -90 derajat menuju ke daratan.

' _ **Kehidupan itu benar-benar sangat kejam! Jika kita tidak ingin dibunuh, maka kita sendirilah yang harus membunuh orang yang berniat membunuh kita. Itulah yang dulu Juvia pelajari di Akademy, tapi Juvia tidak menyangka malam ini telah melakukannya...'**_ batin Juvia, terlihat bulir-bulir kecil air matanya tertinggal di udara di saat Juvia mempercepat langkah kakinya di tembok gedung tinggi itu, dan sebentar lagi Juvia akan berpijak ke daratan.

Apa yang telah terucap oleh hati Juvia tadi ternyata benar-benar terjadi jika kita kembali melihat ke puncak gedung itu. Seorang laki-laki Mafia yang sempat ingin menikamkan pisaunya di belakang Juvia tadi malah terbaring dengan raut wajah kematian. Terlihat di bagian leher laki-laki Mafia itu ada sebuah pisau yang menancap dan menembus tenggorokannya, dan juga darah merah yang mengalir disekitar pisau yang menancap itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke Apartement tua yang telah di jadikan markas Mafia itu berada. Lucy dan Gray telah masuk ke dalamnya lewat pintu belakang, dan ternyata itu adalah pintu menuju ruang dapur yang sudah tidak terpakai. Perlahan Gray menghampiri pintu dapur yang ada di depan matanya, dan sepertinya pintu itu menuju koridor. Lucy di belakangnya yang masih memakai Scane Device membantu memindai keadaan ruangannya apakah di sekitarnya ada orang lain atau tidak.

"Aman..." kata Lucy setelah memindai bagian pintu menuju ruang koridor di depannya itu tidak ada siapapun.

 **Lantai-1**

Gray perlahan membuka pintu itu, lalu berjalan mengendap-ngendap sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy agar tetap berada di dekatnya. Setelah sampai di sudut tembok belokan ke kanan menuju koridor, mereka berdua pun berhenti sementara dan bersembunyi untuk melihat-lihat keadaan.

"Gray, ada satu orang sedang berjalan menuju kemari..." kata Lucy saat memindai sekitar koridor, dan ternyata ada hawa panas manusia lainnya sedang berjalan di sekitar koridor.

Gray sedikit mengintip arah koridor dari sudut tembok persembunyiannya dan ternyata ada satu orang laki-laki berpakaian hitam Mafia sedang berjalan di sekitar koridior. Orang itu terus berjalan semakin mendekat hingga berdiri tepat di sudut tembok dan melihat Gray dan Lucy sedang bersembunyi disana.

' _ **Bug!~'**_ tanpa basa-basi Gray langsung menghantam wajah orang itu dengan sebuah tendangan sabit, namun orang yang sedang dihadapi Gray itu terlihat kuat.

Orang itu mencoba melakukan perkelahian dan langsung membalasnya hingga Gray terjatuh ke lantai saat di dapati sebuah pukulan di wajahnya. Lucy mencoba menghentikan pergerakan orang yang ingin menghajar Gray itu dari belakang.

' _ **Prak!~'**_ tiba-tiba saja orang itu mengayunkan pukulan sikunya kebelakang sehingga menghantam alat Scane Device yang sedang di pakai oleh Lucy. Scane Device itu pun hancur dan Lucy terdorong jatuh kebelakang.

"Lucy!" Gray panik saat orang itu telah berpaling kebelakang karena ingin menyerang Lucy.

' _ **Buak!~'**_ satu buah tendangan dari Lucy yang masih terduduk di lantai mengarah tepat di wajah orang itu hingga terdorong kembali kebelakang.

"Hyaaa!" Gray dari belakang langsung menangkap dan mengunci tangan orang yang terdorong ke belakang itu.

' _ **Buak!-Krek!~'**_ terdengar suara patah tulang di bagian punggung orang itu saat Gray menghantamnya dengan tumit kaki.

' _ **Buak!~'**_ satu buah tendangan sabit dari kaki kanan Lucy menghantam pipi kanan di wajah orang itu hingga orang itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Lucy, kau tidak apa-apa?...hosh...hosh..." tanya Gray saat melihat wajah Lucy yang penuh ketegangan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi Scane Device yang aku pakai sudah hancur. Aku jadi tidak bisa memindai keadaan seluruh ruangan gedung ini..." jawab Lucy sambil memungut serpihan-serpihan alat pemindai yang berserakan disekitar koridor.

"Masalah itu kita fikirkan nanti, ayo kita pergi!" pinta Gray sambil mengeluarkan Pistol PT92 Taurus 9mm miliknya dari saku yang terpasang di bagian kanan sabuknya, lalu Gray mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke depan koridor karena ingin menghampiri tangga yang menuju Lantai-2.

"Iya, ayo!" Lucy pun kembali mengikuti Gray dari belakang.

Setelah melewati pintu-pintu ruang kamar yang ada di Lantai-1, akhirnya mereka pun sampai ke tangga menuju Lantai-2 dan menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga yang berbelok-belok itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke Juvia yang masih berada di sekitar kawasan Marine Ave. Juvia berlarian di sisi jalan raya melewati gedung-gedung tinggi yang berada di sekitarnya. Sekali-sekali Juvia berbelok kesana-kemari melewati sela-sela gedung yang gelap hanya untuk mengambil jalan pintas. Dalam jarak 100 meter Juvia akhirnya menemukan Mobil Armored Truck yang terparkir di sela-sela gedung dan juga delapan orang pasukan SWAT regu A sedang berdiri di sekitar mobil itu. Juvia pun mempercepat laju larinya untuk menghampirinya.

" _Itu Juvia..."_ salah satu anggota SWAT yang berada di sekitar mobil itu menyadari keberadaan Juvia yang sedang berlarian dari jauh.

" _ **Juviaaa!"**_ teriak yang lainnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Juvia.

' _ **Tap~tap~tap~'**_ sebuah bom Geranat yang sudah dilepas pemicunya tiba-tiba saja terlontar menggelinding ke bawah mobil Armored Truck milik pasukan SWAT SAPD Coporation itu.

"Em?" salah satu anggota SWAT menyadari keberadaan Geranat itu sudah berada di bawah kakinya. **"Menyingkir dari siniii!"** teriaknya.

 **3 detik...**

 **2 detik...**

Salah satunya terlambat menyingkir saat tujuh orang pasukan SWAT regu A itu sedang berlarian menjauh dari mobil dalam jarak 2 meter.

1 detik...

' _ **BUMM!~'**_

Terjadi sebuah ledakan hebat dari mobil Armored Truck milik pasukan SWAT itu. Tujuh orang terlempar ke sembarang arah karena terhempas angin dari radius ledakannya. Dan apa yang terjadi dengan satu orang terlambat itu?!

"Minna..." lirih Juvia melemas saat mobil itu tiba-tiba meledak begitu saja. Perasaan Juvia yang telah terlambat datang itu membuat air matanya meleleh seketika. Lalu Juvia semakin mempercepat larinya.

" _ **Kaaarl"**_ salah satunya sedang meneriaki temannya yang terlambat menyingkir dari ledakan itu.

" _Siapa yang melakukannya?!"_

" _Aku tidak tahu! Granat itu tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa kita ketahui!"_

" _Bawa Karl pergi dari sini!"_

" _Karl! Karl! Bangun!"_

" _Dia sudah tidak bernafas! Dan detak jantungnya juga berhenti"_

" _Apa?!"_

" _ **Drurururu!~'**_ tiba-tiba saja banyak peluru Pistol yang bermuncul di balik kabut malam menghempas mereka bertujuh yang masih berada dekat di sekitar mobil itu.

" _ **Aaaakh!"**_

" _ **Menyingkir!**_

Lima orang dari mereka berhasil bersembunyi di sela-sela gedung, namun dua orang lagi terjatuh di jalan raya karena terkena luka tembak. Tapi mereka berdua masih bisa bergerak dan merangkak untuk berusaha menyingkir dari tempat yang berbahaya itu. Terlihatlah lima orang berpakaian hitam Mafia bersenjata Assault muncul dari kabut jalan raya itu secara bersamaan dan berjajar.

"Cih!" Juvia mencedih kesal dengan perasaan ingin menangis.

Juvia langsung bersembunyi di sela-sela gedung dalam jarak 10 meter dari mobil yang telah meledak itu. Juvia langsung meraih kembali Sniper M-200 miliknya yang terpasang di punggung dan langsung bersiap siaga membidik sasaran tembak terladap lima orang Mafia itu dari sudut gedung. Sekali-sekali Juvia mencoba menghubungi Lucy dan Gray lewat Earphone yang terpasang di telinga kirinya itu.

' _ **Drududuu!~'**_

Terjadi sebuah baku tembak antara lima orang dari pasukan SWAT yang sedang bersembunyi di sela-sela gedung dengan lima orang Mafia yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya sambil menembakkan senjatanya.

" _~Ada apa Juvia?~"_ suara Gray pun masuk ke dalam Earphone miliknya.

"Gray! Kita di telah di jebak oleh mereka! Satu orang dari pasukan kita telah tewas dan dua orang pasukan kita terluka! Lima orang lagi sedang diserang oleh lima orang Mafia itu!" seru Juvia memberitahu keadaan sekitarnya kepada Gray lewat alat komunikasi.

" _~Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?! Bukankah mereka semua berada di dalam Apartement?!~"_

"Entahlah! Juvia tidak memperhitungkannya! Lebih baik kalian berdua keluar dari Apartement itu?!" perintah Juvia sambil memposisikan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan Sniper miliknya ke salah satu dari lima orang Mafia yang masih berada jauh di depan matanya itu.

' _ **Pshiuu!~'**_ satu lontar peluru dari Sniper Juvia tepat mengarah ke bagian dada salah satu dari lima orang Mafia itu hingga terjatuh.

' _ **Seb!-seb!-seb!~'**_ tiga buah peluru balasan menepis sudut tembok dimana Juvia bersembunyi, dan untungnya Juvia berhasil menghindar.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke dalam Apartement tua untuk Gray dan Lucy yang saat ini sedang berada di Lantai-5. Setelah menerima konfirmasi dari Juvia mereka berdua pun langsung turun kembali menelusuri tangga tangga yang ada di Apartement itu. Mereka berdua berhasil turun melewati dua lantai hingga sampai di koridor Lantai-2.

' _ **Duar!~'**_ satu buah peluru Pistol meluncur dari belakang dan mencoba menghantam bagian punggung Lucy yang sedang berlarian bersama Gray untuk menuruni tangga ke Lantai-1.

 **"Awaaas!"** teriak Gray sambil mendorong dan menangkap tubuh Lucy ke dalam pelukannya untuk menghindari peluru itu sehingga mereka berdua pun terjatuh di sudut tembok dekat tangga menuju Lantai-1.

Satu orang laki-laki anak buah Mafia terkuat pun muncul dari ruang kamar sebelah kiri paling ujung dekat tangga menuju Lantai-3 disaat Gray sedang melindungi Lucy dengan dekapan tubuhnya. Jika melihat wajah laki-laki anak buah dari Mafia itu seperti orang Korea Utara.

"Lucy, orang itu benar-benar mirip Lee Seung-gi yang ada dalam film Love Forecast..." Gray malah membicarakan nama arist tokoh film drama Korea.

"Iya, sangat..." balas Lucy ikut mempehatikan wajah orang korea itu.

"Nan jeongmal dangsin-i modu bonsa-e waseo gamhi gyeonglye / _Aku benar-benar salut, ternyata kalian berdua berani masuk ke dalam markas kami_..." ucapnya dalam Bahasa Korea sambil berjalan menghampiri dan menodongkan Pistol di tangannya ke arah Gray dan Lucy.

"Gray, apa kau mengerti ucapannya?" tanya Lucy bingung sambil berpaling kepada Gray disampingnya.

"Sedikit..." lirih Gray sambil menatap intens kepada orang korea itu.

"Kalau begitu balas ucapannya..." pinta Lucy.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba membalas perkataannya...Ehem!~" Gray sedang melegakan tenggorokannya untuk membalas ucapan orang Korea itu.

"Saranghaeyo / _Aku cinta kamu..._ " balas Gray memakai Bahasa Korea juga.

"Gray, ini bukan Drama Korea..." lirih Lucy sweatdrop karena Bahasa Korea yang diucapkan Gray tadi terlalu umum.

"Lucy, kau pergilah duluan. Biar aku saja yang menghadapi orang ini..." pinta Gray serius.

"Tapi..." Lucy sedang mengkhawatirkan Gray.

"Cepat!" bentak Gray menatap intens.

"Baiklah..." Lucy pun segera pergi meninggalkan Gray dan menuruni tangga menuju Lantai satu.

"Hage uliui sa-eob-eul mamulihaja / _Baiklah, ayo selesaikan urusan kita dengan cepat_..." ucap Gray sambil meremaskan sepuluh jari tangannya. Ternyata Gray bisa Bahasa Korea dengan lancar.

"Hmm..." orang Korea itu tersenyum sinis saat mendekati Gray.

" **Hyaa!"** Gray meluncurkan pukulan pertamanya namun berhasil di tepis oleh orang korea itu.

Terjadi pertarungan sengit dari Gray dengan orang korea itu. Mereka berdua saling memukul dan menangkis. Tidak lupa untuk beberapa tendangan bela diri yang sedang mereka mereka berdua.

 **Lantai-1**

Lucy sedang berlarian kembali di Lantai-1 untuk mencari pintu keluar, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat kedua matanya tertarik untuk menatap ke arah salah satu jendela ruangan dan Lucy pun menghampiri jendela tersebut. Terlihat olehnya ada seorang laki-laki lansia berwajah Rusia berikut empat orang Bodiguard yang salah satunya sedang membawa sebuah koper abu-abu. Mereka berlima pun memasuki sebuah Mobil NISSAN yang berada disekitar halaman gedung apartement itu.

' _**Laurente Leongard?! Jadi dia dalang di balik kasus pencurian The Sancy Diamond itu?!'**_ batin Lucy saat melihat laki-laki Rusia itu benar-benar tidak asing, namun terlambat baginya saat Mobil yang di tumpangi oleh orang yang sedang ia incar itu sudah melaju ke luar gerbang depan Apartement dan berbelok ke sebelah kiri menuju jalan raya.

Lucy bergegas kembali mencari pintu jalan keluar dari apartement tua saat ia masih berada di sekitar koridor Lantai-1. Lucy menemukan belokan sudut tembok lain yang berada dekat dengan ruang kamar yang pintunya terbuka, namun Lucy terlihat sedang mengabaikan pintu yang terbuka itu.

' _ **Buak!~'**_ satu buah tendangan sabit tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang kamar yang pintunya terbuka itu dan menghantam bagian belakang punggung Lucy.

" **Akh!~"** teriak Lucy hingga jatuh menghantam pintu seberang kamar yang terbuka itu, lalu Lucy mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya dan membuka kedua matanya.

Terlihat sosok wanita berambut merah panjangnya sepinggang dengan poninya yang menyamping ke kanan. Yah, bisa dibilang jika melihat wajah cantiknya wanita itu adalah Erza Scarlet.

"Wah~wah~, ternyata ada seekor tikus betina yang masuk ke dalam Apartement kumuh ini...hmm..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Natsu setelah mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya..." balas Lucy menatap intents saat duduk bersandar di pintu tertutup ruang kamar sebelah.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenal orang yang kau maksud..." balas Erza santai.

"Cih!" Lucy mencedih kesal dan langsung mengayunkan pukulan mengarah ke wajah berambut merah itu.

' _ **Tap!~'**_ dengan mudah Erza menangkap pergelangan tangannya.  
 _ **'Krek!~'**_ suara tulang yang meregang disaat Erza memelintir pergelangan tangan kanan Lucy.

 **"Akh!~"** rintih Lucy berwajah kesakitan.

' _ **Bug!~'**_ Erza menendang bagian pinggang perut Lucy.

 **"Akh!"** rintih Lucy terpental kebelakang saat setelah terkena tendangan dari Erza, dan Lucy pun akhirnya ke Lantai lagi.

"Hmm..." Erza tersenyum sinis kembali saat memperhatikan wajah Lucy sedang kesakitan, lalu Erza mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang berada disaku celananya sambil menghampiri Lucy yang masih terduduk di lantai. Tanpa belas kasihan Erza langsung mengayunkan pisau di tangannya itu menuju ke arah bagian leher Lucy.

"Iksh!" rintih Lucy sambil memejamkan matanya saat sebelum pisau itu menembus bagian lehernya.

' _ **Tap-tap-tap'**_ suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari cepat di sekitar koridor Lantai-1.

' _ **Trang!~'**_ terjadi sebuah bentrokan Pisau milik Erza dengan pisau milik seseorang yang telah berlarian menyelamatkan Lucy, dan ternyata itu adalah Juvia.

' _ **Buak!~'**_ satu buah tendangan dari Juvia menuju bagian perut Erza

"Akh!~' Erza pun terpukul mundur kebelakang.

"Juvia..." lirih Lucy saat nyawanya berhasil terselamatkan oleh Juvia.

"Maaf, Juvia terlambat...Lucy istirahat sajalah dulu...biar Juvia saja yang menghadapi wanita penuh dengan kepalsuan ini..." ucap Juvia misterius sambil menatap intens kepada lawan bertarungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu kembali memakai pakaian SWAT miliknya, dan saat ini ia sedang mengendarai motor BMW K1200R miliknya dan melaju kencang di jalan raya kawasan perkotaan Ardarth Ave menuju kawasan perkotaan Marine Ave. Jarak di antara kawasan itu mencapai 37 km. Namun melihat laju motornya yang melebih dari 150 mph, sepernya Natsu akan cepat sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

' _ **Lebih baik aku melanggar hukum yang diberikan oleh pihak UMO. Bagiku tidak masalah jika memang nantinya aku akan di keluarkan dari daftar perserikatan Militer, dari pada aku harus mematuhi aturan mereka sehingga aku kehilangan teman-temanku...'**_ batinya dengan wajah yang serius.

' _ **Ckieeet!~BUUUM'**_ suara ban motor yang berputar bergesekan menghempaskan asap disaat Natsu menekan tuas rem dan menekan tuas koplinnya karena Natsu sedang mendapati belokan ke kiri perempatan jalan raya menuju perbatasan kawasan perkotaan Marine Ave.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke kawasan Marine Ave dimana lima orang anggota SWAT regu A masih bertahan dalam melakukan peperangan baku tembak dengan anak buah Mafia yang hanya tersisa tiga orang. Namun jika melihat keadaan lima orang anggota SWAT itu sepertinya sudah mulai kelelahan karena tiga orang anak buah Mafia itu cukup tangguh dan lihai untuk menghindari sebuah peluru.

' _ **Drudududu!~'**_ suara seruan senjata api dari mereka berlima yang sedang berperang melawan tiga orang anak buah Mafia itu.

"Sial! Peluruku mulai habis!"

"Sepertinya kita harus melawan mereka bertiga dengan tangan kosong..."

"Kau benar, lebih baik kita mati saat melawan mereka dari pada kita hanya mati sia-sia..."

' _ **tap-tap-tap'**_ terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dibelakang tiga orang anak buah Mafia itu, namun keberadaannya tidak terlihat karena tertutup sebuah kabut malam yang menyelumuti jalan raya.

' _ **Bug!-Bug!~'**_

" **Akh!~"**

' _ **Bug!-Bug!~'**_

" **Akh!~"**

' _ **Bug!-Bug!~'**_

" **Akh!~"**

Entah dari mana asalnya pukulan bertubi-tubi itu, jika dilihat-lihat seperti ada hantu yang sedang menghantam tiga orang Mafia itu dalam sekejap sehingga tiga orang itu berhasil dilumpuhkan. Akhirnya seorang wanita bertudung dan berpakaian SWAT yang sama persis dengan Juvia muncul dibalik kabut jalan raya itu. Wanita itu langsung menghampiri mereka berlima yang sedang menamani dua orang temannya yang telah terkena luka tembak yang cukup parah.

"Juvia, kenapa kau datang kemari? Bukankah kau sedang membantu Gray dan Lucy?" tanya salah satu dari mereka karena ia menyangka bahwa itu adalah Juvia.

"Tunggu! Sepertinya wanita itu bukan Juvia..." satu orang lagi menyadarinya saat melihat perbedaan bentuk bibir dan hidung dari setengah wajah cantiknya yang tertutup oleh bayangan tudung di kepala wanita itu.

"Kode pembaharuan **ID : RCN-05-19-19116403-S** , namaku...###########...aku seorang **Ghost Recon**..." ucap wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menyebutkan nama dengan suaranya yang di samarkan.

Siapakah wanita itu? Jika melihat bentuk matanya yang kecoklatan dan tajam saat sedang terhalangi bayangan tudung di kepalanya itu benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Erza Scarlet, tapi saat ini Erza Scarlet sedang bertarung melewan Juvia Lockser.

* * *

 **=To be Continue=**

* * *

 **Hayo...siapa wanita Ghost Recon yang mirip Erza itu? :D  
Rahasianya bisa kita ketahui jika faham tentang kode ID yang Author buat sendiri untuk setiap Character yang bekerja di SAPD Coporation...**

 **Monggo Review sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Fanfic SAPD Coporation...  
Warning : Jangan pernah Review tentang masalah kapan update MHS 2016 di Fanfic ini, Oke...**


End file.
